Marmalade
by Takara-Star
Summary: Sequel to Calico. Almost five months later, Kyo and Tohru have started their life together away in Hokkaido. But something happens soooner than they had anticipated...IMPORTANT: I am going to be editing the chapters more. It WILL be continued. Thanks!
1. The Problem with Tohru

Marmalade

Chapter 1: The Problem with Tohru

By Takara-star-Chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, it belongs to Natsuki Takaya

**A/N: This is a sequel to my other story, **_Calico_. **Please read that one before you begin reading this one. Thanks!!!!**

----

(Four months, and 20 days later)

Tohru laid on her back in bed, and stared up at the ceiling. She felt so tired, but couldn't fall asleep. It had gotten that way; it had gotten to the point that she had a hard time falling asleep unless Kyo was right there with her. She sat up, hugging her knees to her chest.

These last few days had been particularly odd. She felt odd. She couldn't quite but her finger on it. But, something was different about herself. A few weeks ago, she had, for the first time in her life, a bad sinus infection. She had gotten pretty sick from that. The doctor had given her some medicine, and anti-biotics; but ever since then, she started feeling strange.

But, she hadn't made this known to Kyo; she didn't want to worry him. Although, for all she knew, he probably knew all about how she was feeling; or, could somehow at least tell. He knew her well enough to tell if there was something different. Maybe he was just waiting for her to talk to him?

Kashuko had definitely noticed something different about her. Earlier that day, when they were cleaning the bathrooms, Kashuko had mentioned the fact that Tohru wasn't herself. Tohru replied that she didn't feel right, not sick or anything, necessarily; just odd.

As if something were amiss.

Then, Kyo walked into the room.

"Hey," he said, looking at her in surprise. "I thought you'd be asleep by now." He untied the belt on his Gii, and laid his shirt on the chair he was standing next to.

"I couldn't sleep," she said staring at him. "I was waiting for you to get back. I…have a hard time falling asleep without you here."

He then climbed into bed with her, and held her close. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long. We had an issue with one of the students and their parents that we had to work out. It almost became an argument." He gave a nervous laugh.

"It's okay, Kyo-kun," she said, resting her head against his chest. "I don't mind waiting."

Kyo kissed the top of her head, and closed his eyes. "So…tell me. What's up with you lately? You've been a little distant."

"I…don't know. That's the problem," Tohru whispered. "Ever since I got sick, I haven't felt like myself. I'm better now, but…"

Kyo squeezed her harder against him. "It isn't me, is it?"

"No! No, of course not Kyo-kun! You've done nothing but make me happy. It's me. I don't know what it is." Tohru then felt tears come out. Why was she crying?

"Hey," Kyo said sitting up some to look at her face. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know," she said in confusion. "There's nothing for me to cry about. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Kyo stared at her confusedly too. He believed her. She honestly looked baffled as well. She sounded it too. "Well…I'm sure you're okay. It's not…um, that time of the month is it?"

"No," she said shaking her head.

Kyo then smiled at her. "I wish you'd smile."

His smile was contagious to her. She then began to smile back. "I'll be okay Kyo-kun."

"You'd better," he said with a laugh. "I think about you all day when I'm in the dojo. I want those thoughts to be pleasant. I don't want to be crazy with worry because we can't figure out why you're so bummed."

Tohru's eyes widened. "I'm sorry. Have I been worrying you?"

"A little, yes. I know you Tohru. You know I can tell when there's something different about you." He ran his fingers gently down her arm. "I'm always able to tell." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Kyo-kun…I'll try to figure out what's wrong with me. When I figure it out, I'll let you know. Just please don't get really worried, okay? That will make me even sadder if I know you're really worried," Tohru said gently.

"I guess we have a deal then."

----

Later that night, after Tohru had finally fallen asleep, Kyo sat up and began to read. Tohru had gotten him the _Death Note_ manga books for his birthday. He was on the fifth book now, and was thoroughly enjoying it. It was different; not to mention exciting.

He glanced over at Tohru who was fast asleep. He liked watching her sleep. She looked so pretty and peaceful. Also, he wondered what she dreamt about. He turned back to his book, and continued reading.

----

Tohru smiled happily as she danced around and around with the pretty little girl standing before her. The sun was shining, and it was overall a beautiful day in the meadow that they were in. The little girl's wavy hair bounced as she spun like a top. Her laughter sounded like a high pitched church bell.

Then, they laid down in the grasses together, staring up at the sky above them; watching the clouds go by. They called out the different shapes they saw in them.

All of the sudden, the little girl's voice disappeared. Tohru sat up, looking around. When she didn't see the small child, her heart began to pound furiously. She stood up, turning in every direction, looking for her. Her heart was breaking in half at the thought of not knowing where she was, and if she was okay. Tears broke through as she ran, frantically searching for her. Then, she let out a scream.

Tohru woke up with a start with a jump in the air, and screaming. When she had landed, she had jumped on top of Kyo, making them both fall out of bed in a tangled heap. They both squirmed through the sheets, pillows, and blankets, trying to come up for air.

When she had freed herself, she sat, staring wide-eyed at the floor, crying.

Kyo sat up and shook his hair. Then, he looked at her in shock. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. I had the strangest dream. It started off happy and exciting…I was dancing with this beautiful little girl, having fun. Then…we layed down to watch the clouds. Before I knew it…she disappeared. For some reason, it really hurt me that I couldn't find her. I don't know why I'm still crying. It doesn't make any sense," she said, bawling.

Kyo stared wide-eyed at her. Then, he grabbed her and pulled her to him; stroking her hair. "Look, I have no idea either why you dreamed that. But, whatever it is, it must have something to do with what's going on with you right now. Something is making you… different. I wish we could figure out what is wrong. I absolutely _hate_ seeing you like this." He gently kissed the side of her head.

"I wish I knew, Kyo-kun. I'm so sorry I'm making you worry about me. I just…I don't know what to do about that something if I don't know what it is!" Tohru whispered, continuing to cry.

"I know. I know. But, for now …if you need to cry…you know where to find me. I'll always be right here, okay? I've got you…no matter what," Kyo whispered back, holding her tighter.

Then, he picked her up, and laid her back down on their bed.

----

The next morning, Tohru woke up with the sun glimmering through the windows. She sat up, noticing that Kyo had already left to go down to the dojo. She climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom, and turned on the shower.

Standing under its flow, her mind raced with everything that occurred the night before. Why had she dreamed that dream about the little girl? Who was she? Why did it almost tear her apart to not know where she had gone? Why did she cry like she did? It didn't make any sense to her whatsoever. All she knew was that there was something obviously wrong with her and that she wasn't any closer to figuring out what than she was before…or, maybe she was. Maybe, the answer was so obvious that she couldn't see it at the moment.

She picked up her body wash, and squeezed some of it onto her pouf. She breathed in its scent. Cherry blossom. She smiled, and began to rub it on her arms. Well, other than Kyo, this was one thing that could make her smile at the moment.

Then, unexpectedly, she felt a strong wave of nausea go through her head. It was so dizzying, that she fell to her knees. Her head was spinning furiously; and the mass rising in her throat began to force itself out. Before she knew it, she had passed out.

When she had opened her eyes, she was back in bed.

"Hey," Kyo said staring at her in concern. "Are you okay? You…threw up all over the shower and passed out."

Tohru sat up and stared at him in surprise. "I remember. I mean, the vomiting part. I don't remember anything else. Um…if you don't mind my asking…why aren't you down in the dojo?"

"Well…I had asked Kashuko to come and check on you. Then a few minutes later, she had come running down and practically screaming at me to come back with her. She said you were out cold, and had vomited all over the shower. So, I came and put you back in bed. Kashuko and I cleaned everything up," he said with a small smile. He reached over and touched her shoulder. "That…really worried me. But once I saw that you were breathing, I knew you were okay. You've passed out before when you've gotten sick."

"Y-yes. But…I feel fine right now," she said, pulling off the covers. She stood up. "As a matter of fact, I'm kind of hungry."

"Well, before you eat something, you should at least get dressed," he said with a laugh. He stood up and walked to the door. "By the way, Kashuko said that she would like to eat lunch with you."

"Okay. Can you let her know that I'll be out in a few minutes?" Tohru said, walking towards her closet.

"Yes, I will," he replied, giving her a smile. With that, he walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

----

-Sohma Estate-

Akito sighed in irritation. So many stupid things to do. There was even more things for her to be doing, now that New Year's was coming up. For the last six weeks, she had been planning a New Year's celebration for all of the former zodiac members…including the family and friends of those people. Of course, she had Shigure's help.

"The idiots ordered the WRONG color tablecloth!" Akito said in exasperation. "They're supposed to be red…not magenta!" She slammed the cloth down onto the table in front of her.

"Akito…maybe…the magenta table cloth would be good for the celebration. I mean, it is a festive color," Shigure said trying to offer some consolation to his exasperated girlfriend.

She looked up at him, giving him a frustrated look. "Shigure...when has magenta EVER been used as a TRADITIONAL color for New Year's? Never! I want it to be a traditional celebration! Ugh!"

"Well, maybe you can make a kimono out of it!" Shigure said teasingly.

"NO! I am NOT wearing such a loud color! Are you out of your mind?" Akito said standing up with a scowl on her face.

Shigure laughed. "I cannot take you seriously with that face, my dear. Now, calm down before you give yourself an ulcer."

"Whatever," Akito said, sitting down in a huff. "So irritating."

Then, Kazuma walked in. "Excuse me…Akito-san. Is this a bad time?"

"No," Akito said sarcastically. "I'm just peachy. You know why? SOME IDIOTS KEEP MESSING UP THE NEW YEAR'S PLANS!"

"Oh…um, I guess it is. I can come back later if you wish," Kazuma said backing up.

Shigure shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Kazuma-dono. She's going to be like this until the actual celebration. Might as well be now."

"Shigure…shut up!" Akito said, gritting her teeth. "You're NOT helping." She turned to Kazuma. "Yes, by all means sit down."

Kazuma looked at her in surprise, then sat down with them at the table. "Um…I wanted to ask if there was anything you needed help with."

"Everything about this celebration needs help," Akito said, picking up a piece of paper. "But if you really want to make yourself useful…take this list and make invitations…or call people."

"Okay…I'll get Hana Jima-san and Kuunimitsu and get started on this right away then," he said with a nod. He picked up the list, and put it in his kimono.

"Thank you," Akito said with a sigh. "If I find anything else for you to do, I will call you."

"Yes," Kazuma said with a nod. "Please do." With that, he stood up, and walked to the door. "Good day to you, Akito-san. You too, Shigure-san."

----

The kitchen on Kyo and Tohru's side of the house was right next to the dojo. So, during lunch, Tohru and Kashuko would sit down and watch their husbands teach the kids karate.

"Um, Tohru-chan…you know you just put six pickle spears on your sandwich, right?" Kashuko said, wide-eyed.

Tohru put the other slice of bread on top. "I did?" she replied, looking bewildered. She lifted the bread again; and sure enough, there were six, long, pickles. "I did. Um, I hadn't even noticed that I had done that."

"Tohru-chan," Kashuko started, picking up her cup of tea. "We're…all really worried about you. You're not acting like your usual self. I know that I've brought this up before, and I know Kyo has probably brought it up with you…but, there is something up with you, I fear."

Tohru sighed, staring at her sandwich. "I know there is. I just can't think of what it could be."

"How about some ice cream?" Kashuko asked, smiling.

"Oh, yes!" Tohru exclaimed happily. "I would love some! Thank you!"

Kashuko stood up, and walked over to the freezer, and pulled out a box of chocolate ice cream. She got two bowls, and carried them to the table.

"Here. You get the first scoops, Tohru-chan."

"No…Kashuko-san…you should get them first!"

"No, Tohru-chan, I insist you get the ice cream first," Kashuko said, pushing the box and scoop at her.

"Okay, if you insist, Kashuko-san."

Tohru opened the box, and began to scoop out ice cream into the bowl. _Seven_ scoops. When she was done, she pushed it back to Kashuko who was staring at her in shock.

"Is something wrong, Kashuko-san?" Tohru asked, cocking her head.

"Nothing, Tohru-chan. Nothing at all," she replied shaking her head. _It seems I may be right about what's wrong with her._ Kashuko let out a chuckle. _I wonder how long it will take for her to realize that possibility?_

For the rest of the meal, Kashuko mentioned nothing about Tohru's bizarre behavior.

----

A/N: Welcome to _Marmalade_! Did you enjoy that first chapter? What could possibly be wrong with Tohru?! Will Akito get her plans together? Find out in chapter two!!!!

God Bless!

-Takara-star-chan


	2. Problem solvedsort of

Marmalade

Chapter 2: Problem solved…sort of.

By Takara-star-chan

A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

----

(The next day)

Tohru walked into the kitchen wanting something else to eat. Today hadn't started off as a particularly good day. She threw up again; although this time she didn't pass out, and didn't make as much of a mess. She went to go put on one of her favorite skirts, only to find that it was tighter than it was last week. The night before, she had yet another dream about that little girl.

Things just kept getting weirder and weirder.

It was now lunch time again. She felt like eating pickles…and ice cream. So, she did. (But…she didn't put the pickles in the ice cream)

She sat at the table with her plate of pickles and bowl of ice cream racking her brains again. What in the world was wrong with her? She had asked herself that question dozens of times the last few days. Everything that she thought it could be…wasn't. She sincerely thought that there was one other thing missing that she hadn't thought of.

"Oh, what is it?" she said in frustration.

At that moment, Kyo walked in to the kitchen. He stared at her in surprise. "Pickles and ice cream again?"

"Yes, Kyo-kun," she replied, not looking at him.

He sat down next to her and reached for her hand. "I'm sorry these last few days have been horrible for you."

"You think I'm totally weird, don't you, Kyo-kun?"

"No," he replied quietly. "Your actions and the things happening are strange. You're not weird. I don't think that you can necessarily help all of these things happening. That's what it seems like."

She looked up at him sadly. "One part of me feels like I've considered everything it could be. The other part of me is telling me that there's one more thing I haven't considered. I just don't know what that last option could possibly be."

Kyo sighed. "Look. I'm sure whatever it is, you'll figure it out soon. In the meantime…don't worry yourself to the point that you need medical help."

"I'll try," Tohru said, a tear falling again.

"That's all you can do, for now," he said wiping off another tear that began to fall down her face. Then, he sat in silence for a moment. "I've got something else to tell you."

Tohru looked at him again. "W-what is it?" She tried to stop crying.

"I got a call from Shishou earlier. Akito is planning a New Year's celebration for all the former zodiac members and their close friends and family. We're invited."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes. So, I was thinking…how would you like to go back to the Sohma estate for New Year's?" Kyo smiled at her. "I thought that getting you out of the house would do you some good."

"Yes!" Tohru exclaimed, jumping in his lap, and hugging him. "I would love to go! Oh, yes I want to go!"

Kyo laughed at her outburst. "That's what I thought. Okay, we'll go then. I'm just glad to see you acting like yourself again."

"When will we be leaving?" Tohru asked.

"You will be leaving tomorrow by train. I have to stay here for two more days. I have to help Kayui with a few things for the dojo before I can go. Then, I'll meet you there. You'll get to see Uotani, Hana Jima, and Rin. Everyone else, too. So, you shouldn't be lonely."

"Okay," she said with a nod. "I can't wait!"

----

-Sohma Estate-

Kazuma turned to Isuzu and Hana Jima. "Guess who's coming to the New Year's celebration?"

They looked at each other, then back at him.

"I have no idea," Isuzu said, shaking her head.

"Really, Kazuma-san. Who is it?"

"Kyo and Tohru are coming back for New Year's," he said smiling. "I'm sure you both will be happy to see them."

Hana smiled sweetly at Kazuma. "How delightful! Wouldn't you say, Isuzu-san?" _It'll be fun to see Tohru-kun as well as tease Kyo-kun again. I can't wait to tell Arisa!_

Isuzu sat with wide-eyes. Then she said, "I guess." Of course, she was trying not to sound sentimental. She was of course excited to see Tohru.

"We should buy Tohru-kun a present," Hana said to Isuzu.

"Um, sure. What did you have in mind?" she asked with a sigh.

"I'm not really sure yet myself. I just wanted to know what you thought, Isuzu-san," Hana said with a smile and a nod.

"Well, I'll leave you both to discuss this," Kazuma said, walking out of the room, carrying the newspaper.

When he was gone, Isuzu said, "You know, acting all sweet-polite and smiley…I know that's not really who you are. Deep down you are a maniacal person with a hidden agenda."

Hana only smiled. "What an interesting thing you say to me, Isuzu-san. You are sort of correct. I am kind of a scheming person. But, I do pride myself on being polite at the same time."

"Yeah," Isuzu said sarcastically. "Sure. If you say so."

Then, Kagura walked in. "Did I just hear correctly? Are Tohru-kun and Kyo-kun really coming back for New Year's?"

"Yeah," Isuzu said boredly. "You heard correctly."

"Hm. It'll be…awkward when I see Kyo and Tohru," she said frowning.

"Why?" Hana asked in surprise. "Why would it be awkward? I'm sure they will be glad to see you."

Kagura sighed. "Well…I have been on awkward terms with both of them for a while."

"That's for sure," Isuzu said with a snort.

"Shut up! Anyway, I was head over heels in love with Kyo-kun for the longest time. Then…after I had told Kyo-kun _why _I had originally fell in love with him… it started getting a little more strange between us. Also of course, he was in love with Tohru-kun, and her with him…and I got in a fight with Tohru once over it. Sooo…the three of us are caught up in a strange situation. But, it'll be even more awkward…with my new situation," Kagura said nervously.

"What situation would that be?" Hana asked curiously.

"You haven't heard about it yet?" Isuzu said, shaking her head.

"No, I haven't," Hana replied looking over at Kagura. "I'm curious to know though."

"This is where it gets even stranger. Another person who was in love with Tohru, found that he also likes me. I find that I like that person too. He's younger than Kyo-kun though…although only by a year. I'm going out with Momiji-kun right now," Kagura replied, blushing. "Odd how that turned out, huh?"

"I'd say so," Hana said, eyes wide. "At the celebration, that will definitely be an odd situation."

----

(The next day)

Tohru held Kyo's hand as the train pulled into the station. Then, Tohru turned to him, and kissed him. "I love you Kyo-kun."

He let go of her hand. "I love you too. I'll see you in a few days. Okay? Now hurry and get on. The trains leave fast, you know."

"I know," she said, smiling at him. Then, she picked up her bag, and quickly boarded the train. As it began to pull away, she waved at him.

----

As the train headed toward familiar ground, Tohru began to smile. The city was even more beautiful than she remembered it. She couldn't wait to see who had come down to greet her off the train.

When the train slowed to a stop, she picked up her bag and stepped out onto the platform. She knew that there would be someone here to greet her, but as to who, she wasn't told. Then, she heard someone call her name.

"Tohru!"

She turned toward the sound to see Arisa running towards her. Hana and Kazuma close behind. When Arisa had reached her, she embraced her tightly.

"Oh, I am sooo happy to see you. You have no idea. I missed you so much!" Arisa practically squealed.

"I missed you too, Uo-chan! I'm glad to be back!" Tohru said, smiling, and hugging her friend back.

Then, Hana came to embrace her as well. "Oh, Tohru-kun. It's been too long. Too long. You should come back to see us more often!"

"I wish…but it is kind of expensive to come back so much! I'll try to come back as much as I can though," Tohru promised.

"Hello, Tohru-san. It's so good to see you as well," Kazuma said with a smile. He pulled her into a hug too. Then he pulled away, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I assume Kyo is doing well? He sounded a little sad on the phone the other day."

Tohru's eyes widened. "I've been having some issues. I still am. There's something wrong with me, we just have no clue what it is. It's…really making both of us stressed."

"What's going on, Tohru-kun? Are you sick?" Hana asked in concern.

"If I knew…I'd tell you. My body is acting strange. It has been for a while," she said shaking her head. "But…I am glad to be here. I am really excited to see you all."

Arisa and Hana looked at eachother in worry.

"Well…when you're here, maybe you should see Hatori. Maybe he could pin point on what's wrong," Arisa suggested.

"That would be a good idea," Kazuma said. "I can call him to see if he can see you later."

"Okay," Tohru said with a nod. She was glad that she could maybe finally get some answers.

----

Back at Kazuma's house, Tohru, Arisa, Hana, and Isuzu were talking and catching up. Kazuma was in the other room making the phone call to Hatori.

"So…what exactly has been going on with you?" Arisa said in curiosity.

"You'd probably laugh if I told you," Tohru said shaking her head.

"No, seriously. You should tell us. Maybe we might know," Arisa said with a nod.

"Okay," Tohru said, taking in a deep breath. "Well…I've been having strange dreams. Every time, it was about a little girl. Then, the dream always ends badly. I'm eating lots of pickles and ice cream. My skirts aren't fitting properly. I've been throwing up every morning…It's confusing and frightening!"

The three of them stared at her in shock. Arisa's mouth was hanging wide open.

"Um…," Arisa said, eyes widening. "Wow. Those are some interesting issues…"

Isuzu spoke up. "You should have been to see a doctor. The real problem I think is completely obvious."

"That was a rude way to put it," Arisa said, shaking her head. "Although…she is kind of right."

Hana still didn't say anything; obviously in too much shock to speak.

"Um, Tohru," said Isuzu leaning forward. "You're on the pill aren't you?"

Tohru blushed. "Of course. Kyo-kun and I wanted to wait a while before-"

"Have you been taking it at the same time everyday?" Arisa asked, sitting up on her knees.

"Yes-"

"Have you been sick recently?" Isuzu asked, sitting up on her knees.

"Yes. I was prescribed medicines and anti-biotics. I'm fine now," Tohru said face beet red.

"I knew it," Isuzu said, obviously proud of herself. She looked over at Arisa. "Mystery solved. Don't you think?"

"Wh-what?" Tohru said in obvious confusion.

"I agree. Mystery solved," Arisa said with a laugh.

"Wh-what are you guys talking about? I'm so confused!" Tohru said, freaking out.

"Do you still not know?" Arisa said, shaking her head.

"No," Tohru said still confused and beginning to cry. "First I tell you what's wrong with me. Then you ask me if I'm on the pill. Then you ask me if I was sick recently. I don't understand!"

"There's the other clue right there. You've been really moody, haven't you?" Arisa said, hugging Tohru, trying to comfort her.

"Why don't either of you just tell her?" Hana said, shaking her head. "You're obviously upsetting her."

Just then, Kazuma walked out with a smile on his face. "Tohru-san…Hatori-san says that he will see you right away. I will escort you up there."

"Okay," Tohru said, standing up.

----

When she had made it to Hatori's office, Tohru told him everything-even the things that her friends had mentioned to her earlier that had confused her.

At the end, Hatori was wide-eyed as well. "Well…Tohru-kun…I think why they had asked you if you had been sick recently is because anti-biotics tend to interfere with the effectiveness of the pill. Did your doctor not mention this?"

"No," Tohru said, nervousness and shock growing more and more inside of her.

Hatori reached inside of a drawer next to him, and pulled out a box. He handed it to her. "The restroom is right over there. The directions are in the box."

Tohru nodded, and stood up. "Okay."

----

When Tohru and Kazuma were walking back to his house, of course, Kazuma had asked her what the diagnosis was.

"I'm…still in shock right now," Tohru said, taking in a breath. "I'm not sure how to say it."

He looked at her in surprise. "You're…having a baby?"

Tohru nodded. "Now it's just a matter of getting up the courage to tell Kyo-kun."

"You will," Kazuma said with a sigh. "You should tell him sooner than later, though."

"I know," Tohru said, looking up at the sky. "I just don't know how to tell him. I'm afraid I'll just freeze up."

When they had made it back to the house, Tohru told her friends what Hatori had said.

"We knew it," Arisa said with a nod. "That confirms what we already knew. Now there's a matter of dealing with the one responsible…" Arisa said with an evil laugh.

"Eh?" Tohru said wide-eyed.

"Arisa…don't do anything stupid. You wouldn't want to upset Tohru-kun, would you?"

Arisa laughed again. "I guess not. But still…." She had an evil gleam in her eye.

"So," Isuzu said, ignoring Arisa's maniacal attitude. "What do you think it will be?"

Tohru stopped in thought. "You know…I'm not sure. Maybe a girl? I kind of get that feeling."

"Well, when you find out, be sure to tell us, Tohru-kun," Hana said, smiling.

"When are you going to tell Kyo?" Arisa asked in interest.

"I don't know. That's one thing I'm scared about," Tohru said shaking her head. "I just don't know how he'll react. I mean, I don't think he'll be mad….but…I don't know."


	3. PreNew Year Surprises

Marmalade

Chapter 3: Pre-New Year Surprises

By Takara-Star-Chan

A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya

----

"Hey," Kayui said, turning to Kyo. "Can you take this out to the garbage can?"

"Oh…yeah. Sure," Kyo replied. Before he went to retrieve the garbage can, he turned to the little white-belt girl that he was working with. "Remember, Kira…the punches go like this, okay? Keep working on them while I take out the garbage."

"Yes, Kyo-sensei," Kira said with a bow. Kyo smiled, and bowed back.

He reached over, and ruffled her hair. "You work very hard. I appreciate it."

Kira's eyes lit up, and she began to throw punches as hard as she could. Kyo chuckled and turned to get the trash bag. When he was outside, an eerie feeling swept over him. He threw the garbage bag into the can, and turned toward the house. Then…

"Hey, Kyo-kun!" called a familiar voice.

"Wah!" Kyo yelled, jumping forward. He turned around to see a wide-eyed Sara. "W-why do you always sneak up on me? What are you doing here?"

"That's an interesting story…heh heh," she said uneasily. "Um…do you have a minute?"

Kyo sat down on the steps. "Only a few minutes. I'm supposed to be teaching right now. One question though…how did you know that Tohru and I lived here?"

"I AM an angel, Kyo-kun. It's our job to watch over the world and keep the balance…as you already know. You remember what happened with Noraku last time, right? For us to maintain the balance, we have to know the details of individual people. So…the fact that I know you're here shouldn't surprise you," Sara said, crossing her arms. "Tohru-kun is back at the Sohma Estate for New Year's. You'll be leaving this afternoon as well."

"That's right," Kyo said with a nod.

Sara sighed. "Anyway…the reason I'm here is because…tensions are building up in the Order. Some of the angels are angry because Kasuke made me an angel without having to work my way up like the rest of them. So…Kasuke thought it would be good if we came down here for a while so everyone can calm down. He's out looking for a job, and a place for us to live. The reason I am here is because we need a place to stay until we get our own place. We should only be here for two weeks tops. If the searching goes on longer, we'll leave."

"Well, you'll need permission from Kayui and Kashuko. I'm sure that they won't mind; but, they're the ones that own the place," Kyo replied, standing up, and turning to go inside.

"Oh…and Kyo-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I should tell you…Tohru has figured out what is wrong with her. I'm not going to say what it is because she wants to tell you herself. But I'd thought I'd let you know that…so you might feel some relief that she now knows the problem," she said, walking toward him.

"Okay…but, how'd you know that?" He asked in surprise.

"Tsk tsk, Kyo-kun!" Sara said in mock irritation. "I just told you that we angels know the details of individuals. Was your distracted brain not listening?"

"Yeah yeah. I was listening…I just forgot," Kyo said, rolling his eyes.

"Too bad I can't call you a stupid cat," she said with a sigh. "Goodness knows if you were still possessed, you'd be one."

"Oh yeah…like you're one to talk," Kyo scoffed. "Just come in already, will ya? Kayui is inside."

Then he stepped inside, Sara following close behind him, laughing.

"Oh…wow," Kayui breathed, staring at Sara in shock. The other five students in the room stared at her as well. She was quite the sight to behold. Silky hair, perfect skin, perfect facial structure, and yellow-gold eyes. She was beautiful before she became an angel, but her looks were amplified when she became one.

"Kayui," Kyo said, walking towards him. "This is Sara. She's a friend of mine. She and her husband are looking for a place to stay for a while. He's out looking for a job and a place for them both to live."

"Oh, please, Kayui-san? I'll help clean house while I am here…and we should only be here for up to two weeks," Sara said with a bow.

Kayui looked at her in thought, then he smiled. "Of course you can stay. And you know what else? You both can live her if you want. A friend of Kyo and Tohru are friends of ours. We have six empty bedrooms. I'm sure we can find a place for you two."

"Oh, really? That's wonderful! Thank you so much!" Sara said, smiling.

Then, Kashuko walked in. "What's going on?" She looked at Sara in surprise.

"This charming young woman and her husband need a place to stay. So, I told her that they could live here," Kayui said, winking at Kashuko.

"And what is your name, sweetheart?" she asked Sara.

"I'm Sara. My husband's name is Kasuke. He's out looking for a job. He should be back soon, um…and you're Kashuko-san, right?"

"Yes, I'm Kayui's wife," she replied, smiling.

"Pleasure to meet you, Kashuko-san."

"Likewise. Let me show you to your room," Kashuko said, her hand directing them to one side of the house.

When they were gone, Kayui said, "Ya know…that Sara girl…she's so beautiful that it seems impossible for her to exist in the natural world," He said with a laugh.

_You have no idea,_ Kyo thought. Then he said, "But, I'm used to her. She, um, does tend to surprise new people that she meets." _Plus, it's hard for me to notice how attractive other girls are. I'm focused on Tohru so much. _He smiled. Tohru. It was only the second day…but, he really missed her. He couldn't wait to see her.

"Kyo-sensei," Kira said, tugging on his gii. "I've been working hard. Really hard. Really really hard. Want to see? Because I've been working so hard…"

Kyo looked to her in surprise, noticing her eyes dart to the floor. Then he smiled. "Sure, kiddo. Hit me with your best shot." He held up his palms.

Kira raised her fist, and shot as hard as she could, while doing her best to do it correctly. Her fist hit his palm with a loud _smack!_

"Whoa," Kyo said with wide eyes. "That was...really good. I'm serious."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That was really impressive."

Kira continued to avoid his eyes. "Thanks. Um…"

Kyo looked at her in confusion. He knelt down in front of her. "Are you alright?"

She looked at him again, holding eye contact for only a few seconds, then looked at the floor. "Okay…um, how is Tohru-san doing?"

"Okay, I guess…"

"So she is okay?"

"Yes. I'm sure she is."

"Does she do karate?"

"No."

"So, she really is okay then? I mean, she must be, but I was just asking because…you know…I was making sure she was okay. She's supposed to then, so…I guess she is okay."

"Yes," Kyo said in confusion. "It was nice of you to ask, though."

Kira looked outside. "Oh…my…Daddy's here. Bye, Kyo-sensei." She then turned, and scampered out the door.

"Bye," Kyo said, standing back up. Confusion was written all over his face. Was it just him…or was she kind of odd? He didn't think that she was weird or anything…but she was definitely acting strange.

When all of the students had left, it was just Kayui and Kyo in the dojo.

"That little girl…Kira…there's something you should know," Kayui said, turning to Kyo. "I noticed earlier that you seemed a little confused by her."

"Yeah," Kyo replied, looking out of the window. "I am."

Kayui sighed. "She's…autistic. I mean, she's not a severe case. It's a very mild form of it. As you may have noticed, her social skills are lacking. That's one of the issues associated with it."

Kyo's eyes widened. "Yeah…she would hardly look me in the eye; and she kept repeating things…I also wondered why every time she comes here, she wouldn't really interact with the other kids. She really is a sweet kid, though."

"Yeah," Kayui said, eyes sad. "She's having a rough time right now. Her mother recently committed suicide. Everything was piling up on her to the point that she couldn't take it anymore. She wrote a letter before she killed herself. One of the main reasons was that she couldn't handle the fact that she had a child born with autism. Now, Kira's father hates her. He's wanting to put her up for adoption."

"What?" Kyo's face filled up with alarm. He knew all too well where this situation was headed. He'd been through a very similar one. Only, his issue was a curse. Not a mental issue.

"Ah. So you see why I wanted you to work with her exclusively? I knew you could relate to her in a way no one else could. I thought you could help her some. I…was actually considering adopting her myself," He said, closing his eyes,

Kyo strangely felt tears try to force themselves out, but, he held them back. "Man…that's just not right. She doesn't deserve that blame. I mean…what if she's being physically or verbally abused right now? That's just…"

"I know. I'm going to call their house later, and see if I could get her to stay over here. Then, we can begin to work out adoption plans."

Then, the phone rang. Kyo was standing right next to it, so he answered it. "Hello?"

"Kyo-kun?" said the voice on the other end.

"Tohru?" he replied back, his mood perking up again.

"Yes," Tohru said, obviously smiling a little. "How are you?"

"I'd be better if I was with you. I can't wait to leave in a little bit. I miss you," he said quietly.

"I miss you too," she said back. She wanted to reach through the phone and hold him. "I…figured out what the problem was."

"I know. Sara told me."

"Eh? Sara-san? What's she doing there? How is she?"

"It's a long story. She's fine. I'll tell you about it later. She knows everything about what's going on with you, apparently. But she didn't tell me anything other than that. She says you wanted to tell me."

"Yes. I want to tell you face to face though, Kyo-kun. You're going to be surprised, I think. I definitely was, needless to say." She let out a small giggle.

"So…I'm guessing it's not anything life threatening?"

"It shouldn't be. Just as long as I take care of myself."

"Good." Kyo looked at the clock. "Oh, um…Tohru?"

"Yes?"

"I need to get ready to go. My train leaves in an hour."

"Okay. I love you, Kyo-kun. I'll see you soon."

"Love you too."

----

Tohru hung up her cell phone, and stood up. She walked over to the mirror in her room and sighed. She lifted her shirt over her head, and stared at her bare stomach. She could definitely see some changes. Her hips seemed a little wider; and when she turned to the side, she could see a lump peeking out underneath her belly button. It wasn't very big yet; it was only about the size of her palm. She knew that in the next few months, it was only going to get larger.

She ran her fingers over it, and smiled. The shock had now worn off, and she was starting to feel a way she never had before. This was an amazing feeling.

"You know," she whispered, moving her fingers in a circle. "I know you're still so small…but…I love you so much already. It's kind of strange. I don't even know your name, or who you'll be as a person…but I love you still the same." She paused, her face thoughtful. Then, she continued. "Now it's just a matter of telling Kyo-kun. I'm so afraid the words won't come out. I don't know why I'm so scared. I shouldn't be." Then, she pulled her shirt back over her head, and sat back down on her bed.

----

Kyo walked up and knocked on the door in front of Kazuma's house. He was excited to see him…but he was even more anxious about Tohru.

Kazuma answered the door. "Kyo…how nice of you to finally arrive. It's good to see you." He smiled, motioning him to come in.

"You too," Kyo said, smiling back. "It's great to see you too, Shishou."

"I'm sure you want to see Tohru. She's in your old bedroom. She's been waiting for you for hours in there." He gave a small laugh.

"Really?" Kyo said in surprise. "Why's she been in there for so long?"

Kazuma chuckled. "I think that she's been worried of how she's going to tell you what's going on."

"Wah? She's that worried?" Kyo said, his face becoming scared.

He nodded. "Don't get too scared, or you'll make her more anxious. Now go and see her."

"Yes, Shishou. Goodnight!" Kyo said quickly, then turned to go down the hallway.

When he got to the door, he slid it open.

Tohru looked up at him, eyes lighting up. She jumped up, rushing at him. She threw his arms around his neck. "Kyo-kun…"

He wrapped one arm around her waist, while he shut the door with the other. Then, he put his other arm around her, grasping her hair. "Why did you stay in here for hours? Shishou told me." He shut his eyes, and pressed his face into her neck.

"I needed sometime to think," she whispered quietly.

"That's what Shishou also thought," Kyo said with a small laugh, his lips moving against her neck as he spoke; causing chills to go down her spine. "But…I will say this…being away from you is really difficult. The next time we come back…I'm coming with you."

"Yes. It's been hard for me too. I would like it a lot more if you came with me, Kyo-kun."

They stood there for a minute, just holding eachother, and kissing. Then, he released her, and smiled. Tohru smiled back at him, and took his hands, pulling him over to the futon. They both laid down together, cuddling up.

"Okay," Kyo whispered, playing with her hair. "Tell me what's up. It's almost killed me to wait."

Tohru stayed silent for a moment. She still felt extremely nervous about telling him. She reached for his hand, and placed it on her lower belly, where the lump was.

Kyo looked at her in confusion for a few minutes, thinking very hard. Then, slowly, his face changed to shock as realization dawned over him. "No way." His eyes were wide open. "Oh man…y-you're…"

She gave him a small smile. "It's really surprising, isn't it?"

"Well…yeah, of course it is! How did this happen? It's…kind of confusing."

Tohru laughed a little. "Well, er…Hatori-san…as well as my friends said it may have had something to do with the medicines I took a few weeks ago for my sinus infection. They said that some medicines can interfere with birth control pills."

"That's…insane," Kyo breathed. "This is…so…amazing." He lifted her shirt a little, running his fingers over the raise in her skin. Then his face broke into a smile. "This has to be the best thing I've heard this week…by a long shot."

"Really?" Tohru asked, reaching up to touch his face.

"Yeah. I'm just glad you're okay…and…I actually…find that I'm happy about this," he said quietly. He leaned in and kissed her. A few seconds later, he said, "I mean, it's a lot to take in…you know, being parents…but, I'm up to the challenge since you're with me."

" 'Invincible'. Right, Kyo-kun? Remember what I told you the day your curse was broken?"

"Yeah. I do. 'Invincible' must be our motto then."

"I believe it is."

Kyo placed his hand on her waist, leaning in and kissing her again. He felt so happy right now that he could barely contain himself. They had originally decided to wait a while before having kids; but his thought right now was, 'Who cares?'. In his opinion, this child didn't come about because they were being stupid, or irresponsible. It was coming because life was giving it to them. He loved Tohru. Tohru loved him. This child was a part of both of them. How could he not want this child?

----

(The next day-a coffee shop)

Yuki looked up at Machi who was focused on studying. She had exams coming up; and she had to study hard so that she could get into the same university as him.

"Hey…Machi?" he said, reaching over to touch her hand.

"Hm?" she said, looking up from her book.

Yuki sighed, and said, "You've been studying practically non-stop this week. Why don't you take the rest of the day off and relax a bit? I'm going over to Shihan's house. Kyo and Tohru-san are here for New Year's. You want to come with me?"

"Um…okay," she said, closing her book. She placed it in her bag, and looked up at him again. "Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"Are the rumors about Tohru-san true? You know…that she's pregnant?" Machi asked it curiosity.

Yuki's eyes widened. "Where did you hear that?"

"I overheard some maids at the estate talking about it the other day. Maids…I've heard…know pretty much everything that goes on," Machi said with some uncertainty. "I don't know if that is true or not…"

"Hm. That might be true. There's only one way to find out," Yuki said, standing up.

----

"Hey, Orangey!" Arisa exclaimed when she walked in the door, Hana close behind.

Kyo and Tohru looked up from their breakfast. Isuzu did as well.

_Oh no. Here we go,_ Isuzu thought. She had hoped for a quiet morning; but apparently, knowing what was about to happen, a quiet morning wasn't possible.

"What?" Kyo said calmly.

"Oh ho. You sit there and just say 'what', like the world is perfect; and daisies are smiling and gleefully dancing in the sunshine," Arisa said, crossing her arms.

"Daisies? What do daisies have to do with anything? Why should I be upset?" Kyo asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Stand up!" Arisa commanded, loosening her leg for a hard kick.

"And I should do that _why?_"

"Because…if you're man enough to admit that you've messed up, you'll stand up," Arisa said threateningly.

"Fine," Kyo said in exasperation. "I'm getting up then. But I don't understand what I messed up."

"Wait! Kyo don't-" Isuzu tried to tell him.

Arisa kicked him you-know-where. He held his breath, his face going completely white. He fell to the floor, the winds knocked out of him.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru exclaimed frantically. "Kyo-kun!"

His eyes were wide open, his breath only coming every ten seconds or so. His eyes were crossed, and his face was twisted in a very strange expression.

"Ow..." he squeaked. His breath started to return back to normal. "What…was…that…for…?"

"Defiling our precious Tohru-kun," Hana said, and evil glimmer in her eye.

Then, Kyo burst up. "WHAT?" then he leaned over, moaning again. "Ow…"

Tohru's face was now beet red, and she was in a state of panic. "Eh…um…Uo-chan…Hana-chan…"

"Yes," Arisa glared at him. "Doncha know how to keep certain…things under control? You lusty worm?!"

Kyo's mouth hung open in shock, while he was still in throbbing pain. He was too shocked to speak. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was red from head to toe.

"Um…really…Uo-chan, Hana-chan…it's okay!" Tohru said, still frantic.

"No, it's not," Arisa replied, apparently pleased with herself. "Kyo, tell me why you must take your issues out on Tohru?"

Finally, Kyo was able to speak up. "I-issues?! Excuse me- I'm MARRIED to her, blockhead Yankee! You were there with Hana-Jima when it happened. You both were standing there bawling your eyes out! It's NOT a matter of having issues!" He gritted his teeth in anger. He hadn't felt this angry in a while.

"I can be witness to that," Isuzu said in irritation. "They were both definitely crying."

"Yeah; not only that, but Tohru's a woman for crying out loud. She's not a child! You're talking to me like I'm a pedophile!" Kyo exclaimed at Arisa.

"We never said you were a pedophile," Hana stated. "We just think you are a pervert, dear Kyo-kun."

Kyo balled up his fist. "Well, then you might as well call every husband in the world who loves their wife a pervert. Because if that is what qualifies as a pervert, then I must be one!"

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru said in surprise.

"So, you admit it then?"

"You just don't get it, do you?" Kyo shook his head in irritation.

"Of course. You're just-"

"SHUT. UP. NOW." Isuzu stared at Arisa with a death glare.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Look. I have four things to say…then this _pointless _discussion ends." She took in a deep breath, then continued. "Firstly…Arisa…Hana…I know you are just doing this to tease Kyo. Stop it. It's annoying. Second…Tohru is a woman who is pregnant by her loving husband. Who cares? Third…they're just like every other couple in the world. They're doing it. Fourth…the fact that she's pregnant shows that they are doing something and that they are obviously happy. If nothing was happening at all, then you should be worried. But everything's fine…and Tohru isn't mentally tortured or depressed. So now, this conversation ends."

Everyone continued to stare at her in stunned silence.

"Does that answer your question, Machi?" Yuki asked with a nervous laugh.

"Yes, actually it does."

Tohru shook off her surprise, and stood up. "Yuki-kun! Machi-san! How nice to see you!"

"Same here," Yuki said, smiling at her.

"W-wait…when did you two get in here?" Kyo asked in alarm.

"Right when Uotani-san said, 'Hey orangey'," Yuki said with a laugh. "So I guess Machi was right, then."

"Right about what?" Kyo asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I heard from some maids that Tohru-san was going to have a baby," Machi said with a little nervousness.

"Er…yes that's true, Machi-san," Tohru replied with a nod.

"Well, congratulations to you both," Yuki told them.

"Thank you," Tohru said gratefully.

Arisa and Hana stared at each other, their faces befuzzled. Maybe they went to far with the teasing…? Well, even if they did, they weren't going to apologize.

"Yeah…we should be offering our congratulations as well," Arisa said in a defeated way.

"Yes, congratulations, Tohru-kun," Hana said, smiling. "You as well, Kyo-kun. I'm sure Kazuma-san is happy to be getting a grandchild."

"I guess," Kyo said, sounding exasperated. _First they tease me…kick me in the groin…then they turn around and congratulate me. What won't these two do?_

Once everyone had finally left, Kyo decided that it would be good for him and Tohru to get out of the house for a while.

"Hey, Tohru," he said, walking into the kitchen. "Are you almost finished with the dishes?"

"Um…yes," she replied with a nod.

"Well, how would you like to go for a walk when you are finished?"

"Sure, Kyo-kun! That would be wonderful!" She said happily. "It's sunny out…even though it's cold."

"Okay," Kyo said, turning to leave. "I'm gonna go get ready then."

He walked down the hallway, and knocked on Kazuma's door.

"Shishou! Can I come in?"

Kazuma opened the door, and smiled. "Yes. Come in, Kyo."

Kyo sat down at the small table, and waited for him to sit.

"So, Tohru-san told you?" Kazuma asked, sitting down.

"Yeah," Kyo said with a small smile. "She did. I'm…really happy about it."

"I should say so," Kazuma said with a chuckle. "Goodness knows I'm really happy about it."

"Of course you'd be happy," Kyo scoffed teasingly. "Every parent wants grandkids."

Kazuma laughed, and nodded. "True. That's definitely true."

Kyo reached into his pocket, pulling out some cash and a piece of paper. "Are you doing anything today?"

"No. But apparently I am now."

Kyo unfolded the piece of paper, and handed it to him. "You know that kimono store on the other side of town?"

"Yes," Kazuma nodded, staring at the kimono on the paper with wide-eyes.

"I'm taking Tohru on a walk…well, date. And since the New Year's celebration is tomorrow, I need you to go get it for me." He laid the money down on the table. "Tohru doesn't have a kimono. So, I found this online. This one is at the store."

"It's a beautiful kimono, Kyo. It definitely looks like something she'd wear. It sure is expensive, though."

"Well, every once in a while…I think it's okay. I mean…Tohru is worth so much more than that kimono. She deserves to get things like this every once in a while. Ya know?"

"I'm impressed," Kazuma said, folding the paper. You definitely know what devotion is, and what love actually is. You see that love mainly involves action and sincerity. You've matured so much. You're willing to spend so much on her. The price of the item isn't fazing you, because all you care about is making her smile. Not that I'm saying to run yourself bankrupt. But there are things more important than money. Every day you should make her feel special; but, every once in a while, you should go out of your way to do things for her."

"Yeah," Kyo said quietly. "I want her to feel special because she is."

"This will definitely do that then," Kazuma said, smiling.

Kyo stood upo. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

----

Kyo decided to take Tohru to the Sohma gardens where they had their wedding.

Even though it was cold, the garden had flowers that could bloom in winter. It was beautiful.

"Remember our dance?" Kyo asked, smiling at her. "It was right here."

"Yes. I almost burst out laughing when you told me Kayui-san's name. I feel bad about that. But…the dance was really wonderful." Tohru said with a nervous laugh. I almost forgot everyone else there for that few minutes."

"Me too." Kyo looked around, scanning the area. Then he looked back at her, and held out his hand. "You want to do it again?"

Tohru blushed. "R-right here?"

"Yeah. There's no one here…so…" he reached down and touched her hand.

She took it. "Okay."

He pulled her into him, and wrapped his arms around her lower back. She put his arms around his neck.

They slowly began to spin in circles, the cold wind whipping against their hair and faces."

"Man, it's cold out here," He said with a laugh. He closed his eyes. "But I guess it's not so bad when we're like this."

A few minutes went by, and Tohru said, "Have you ever danced before? I mean, before me?"

"Hm…my mom would sometimes grab my hands, and spin me around when an upbeat song came on the radio," he told her. "I laughed so hard when she did that."

"My mom would dance with me, too. My mom actually put me in dance lessons for a while," Tohru said thoughtfully.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I had fun; but I quit when I entered middle school. Mom needed me more at home. I still remember a thing or two."

Kyo stopped their dance, and pulled back. "Show me."

"Uh…er…okay. It probably won't be that great though. It's been a while," she said nervously.

"I want to see."

Tohru smiled and nodded. Then, she pointed her toe, and began. Around and around she went; with a swing here, and there, and a few jumps.

Kyo stared at her in fascination. She was pretty good, and looked as if she as having fun. It was a little shaky a few times; but he could tell that she really had taken lessons before.

Then, on a turn, Tohru came around, slipping on a patch of ice.

"W-whoa!" she shouted as she went into the air. The she landed flat on her behind.

"Tohru!" Kyo exclaimed, rushing over to her. "You alright?!"

"Ow…," she moaned, wincing.

"Hey!" He knelt down next to her, grasping her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"I guess so," she squeaked.

"Where does it hurt?"

"My backside," she squeaked again.

He sighed. "Sorry to freak like that. It's just…with you pregnant…it really scared me. No more stunts like this. I shouldn't have asked you to do that."

"Don't worry, Kyo-kun. It's okay. It just hurts some," she smiled, but painfully.

Kyo smiled back, and grasped her waist, and hand, helping her up. He pulled her into a hug. "Man that scared me. Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered. "I will."

He leaned in and kissed her gently, then said, "That dance was pretty cool, though."

"Thank you."

Off a short distance away, a man stood watching them. He lit a cigarette, and blew out the smoke. _So that's the girl he married_, he thought. His mind wandered back to the words that Kyo had said to him months before.

"_I…met someone. And…I wanna be with her from now on…for good."_

He stared at Tohru, studying her from head to toe; trying to see what was so appealing about her. Her skin looked soft; but she didn't have any major curves. Everything seemed normal and average; until he got a good look at her face.

He noticed that she had large brown eyes, and an amazing smile. She wasn't "beautiful", but she was kind of pretty…in a cute way. She was quite charming looking. He looked at Kyo. Kyo's face looked as if he were staring at the most beautiful thing in the world.

_He's obviously smitten big time. He must be…because she's now pregnant, and the way he's staring at her._

She looked quite happy as well. He watched as she grasped his face, and kissed him. His eyes widened as they kissed for about a minute.

_Well, they certainly are very happy._ Then, he threw down the cigarette, and stepped on it. _I can't believe he's living like this. He has no right. And that…woman has no right to encourage it._

He looked over at them gain, glaring at them. Kyo and Tohru sat down on a bench, talking and laughing. He saw Kyo's lips form the words 'I love you'. He felt anger rise up in him each second that he watched them. Kyo had no right. Neither of them had any right. He deserved to suffer one way or another.

Suddenly, Kyo froze, and began to look around.

"Hey," he said nervously. "Do you feel like we're being watched?"

"Hm." Tohru looked around as well. "I don't see anyone."

Kyo looked around some more until he made eye contact with the man watching them. The man gave a smirk, popping another cigarette into his mouth, and lighting it. Kyo got a disgusted look on his face.

"Let's leave now. Don't ask questions," Kyo said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"O-okay," she replied in surprise. As she began to pull her from the garden, she looked back only to see some man walking away. She was curious…but Kyo had said not to ask questions. She trusted him…so, she didn't ask.

----

A/N: Ooooo….tension is building up. I can't tell you how excited I am to write this story. It's just so...it feels so real to me. I lose myself in these stories. Does that sound weird? lol. I don't know, but I sure am enjoying myself. I remember in study hall today, I made it to the fourth chapter on paper, and in the beginning of the chapter, Akito and Shigure are having an "argument". I tried so hard not to laugh out loud as I wrote. My body twitched sometimes as I tried to hold back my laughter while I wrote. I wonder if anyone noticed?

God Bless!

-Takara-star-chan


	4. We Got the Party

Marmalade

Chapter 4: We Got the Party

By Takara-Star

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

----

Akito plopped down in her chair in exhaustion. Finally, after _weeks _of preparation, yelling at people, and what-not; the plans for the New Year's celebration were finished the day before. It was stressful, but, she did it. She stood up, and walked over to the closet.

"How did you ever convince me to wear this thing?" she murmured, staring at her magenta kimono. She sighed, and pulled it from the closet, staring at it; scared.

"You'll look lovely in it, Akito," Shigure said, walking into the room. "A bright color will look good against your skin."

"Yeah yeah," Akito said, rolling her eyes. "You just keep saying it, until I believe it."

"Pretty much. I promise it will," he said, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Akito sighed and said, "If anyone laughs at me, I'm blaming you. Then, I'll cut off your head, and limbs…and stick them in separate boxes. Then I'll mail them to the Bermuda Triangle."

"Oh now now. You know you won't do anything quite so rash," Shigure said, chuckling.

"I will," she said, releasing his hands. She reached up, and grasped his chin. "You can count on it. As a matter of fact, I'll order six boxes to begin. How's that sound?"

"Good. In fact, why don't I order them for you?" Shigure asked her, pulling out his cell phone. "I'll ask how much it costs to send six separate parts of a 175 lb. man to the Bermuda Triangle."

"And then ask how much it costs to send the trashy novels you wrote as well. I'm sure the seagulls and pelicans there would love them," she told him, starting to smile a little.

"Oh? The pelicans and seagulls there are literate?" He asked, punching numbers into the phone.

"Well, the laws of nature are defied there. I wouldn't be surprised if they were. But they'd probably eat them and then empty themselves of them later," she said, seemingly pleased with the thought.

"You hate my books that much?" Shigure said, starting to fake cry.

"Hate is the wrong word entirely," she said, lacing her fingers into his hand. "I _abhor_ them."

"Well, that certainly is a strong word," he said, putting his phone back in his pocket. He pressed his head against hers, and laced his fingers in her other hand. "Well…how about this? If someone teases you at the party, then I'll burn my books."

"It's a deal," Akito whispered.

----

When Kyo and Tohru got back later that night, needless to say, they were pretty tired. He had taken her to a pre-New Year festival; where they had stayed all day.

They walked into their room, ready to retire for the evening.

"Long day," Kyo said, stretching. "It was fun, though."

"Yes, it was, Kyo-kun," Tohru replied, opening the closet. "I can't wait for-"

She paused; staring in surprise into the closet. She reached in, running her fingers over the pink silk kimono with white flowers. In a hanging bag next to it, was the white and pink obi, and hair pieces.

"W-what's this?" she breathed. "It's so beautiful!"

"That," Kyo said, hugging her from behind. "Is for you to wear to the New Year's celebration."

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I love it! It's the most beautiful kimono I've ever seen, Kyo-kun! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," he said, smiling.

"How did it get here?"

"I asked Shishou to go get it for me," he said, pulling it out of the closet. He pulled her over to the mirror, and helped her put it on. "I think…I made the right choice."

Tohru's cheeks went pink. "Er…yes, I think so too."

Kyo kissed her cheek. "It looks amazing on you. Seriously…I'll look plain standing next to you." He laughed.

"No…no," Tohru said, turning to him, her face bright red. "You stop more people in their tracks than I do, Kyo-kun. You're very handsome."

Kyo blushed as well. She told him this quite often; but he still wasn't used to it. "Y-you're the pretty one. I'm just…um…" he wasn't sure what else to say.

"N-no heaven forbid! I'm not pretty!" Tohru said in embarrassment.

He gave her an irritated look. "You are pretty. It's depressing when you talk like that."

"Er…um…"

He turned her around so that he was looking her in the eye. "_I _think you are. I really don't think anyone else's opinion matters…because no one else is going to change it."

She gave a nervous laugh. "Okay."

He ran his thumb over her lip, and gently kissed her. Then he said, "Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand, Kyo-kun."

----

Kira picked up her doll and placed her in a chair by the small table.

"Now that you're princess, what do you ask for, Mimi-chan?" She asked the doll.

'_I say we have a ball' _Kira made the doll say.

"Okay, Mimi-chan. Would you like to tell you kingdom that?"

'_Yes.'_

Kira walked over to a drawer, and pulled a doll-hair brush from it, along with some hair accessories. "We need to make you pretty first before you tell everyone." She put the items on the table, and began running the brush through Mimi-chan's hair.

'_Okay. I want pigtails and pom-poms in my hair.'_

"Yes, Mimi-chan."

Then, her bedroom door opened, and her father stood there. She looked up, a feeling of fright running over her. She looked at the wall next to him.

"Kira," he said softly. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Sushi, Daddy," she whispered nervously.

He glared at her.

"Look at me when you are talking to me, Kira." He said gravely.

She said nothing, and averted her eyes to the floor.

"Are you ignoring me? You _better _not be."

"No," she said quietly again, continuing to stare at the floor.

He walked further into the room. "Well, you sure are acting like you are."

He grabbed her face, and forced her to look up at him in the eye. She began to squirm uncomfortably.

"Now," he said, glaring at her. "Tell me what you want."

She didn't answer him. She just started screaming and crying; squeezing her eyes shut. She struggled to pull herself away, jerking herself, and running to the other side of the room.

"Get over here, brat!" He exclaimed angrily at her. He moved toward her.

Kira shook her head, kneeling down, and curling up into a ball.

"What is wrong with you? You know, I don't even know why I'm even keeping a stupid child here with me. I really should let another family of retards take care of you," he yelled in wrath at her.

Kira felt rage rise up in her. She stood up, clenching her fists. "I'm not stupid," she murmured. Then, She raised her fist, and began screaming. "I'M NOT STUPID! I'M NOT! I'M NOT!" She ran at him, punching him in the stomach. She punched him over and over again, until she collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

When she was done, he let out a small groan. For a such a young girl, she could really pack a punch. It was also due to her taking karate.

"You say you're not…well, apparently you are for hitting me like that," he said, grabbing her by the hair. "A stupid little girl."

He yanked her up, flinging her like a rag doll. Then, he threw her against the wall, leaving a handful of her silky long hair in his hand.

Kira laid there, screaming in pain. Blood ran from her nose, and her head, staining the carpet beneath her.

"Hey!" called a voice from the door way.

Kira's father looked around, seeing nothing. "Who's there?" He yelled, dropping Kira's hair on the floor. He walked into the hallway.

Nothing.

"Leave her alone!" the voice called again.

"Who's there?" He yelled, getting even angrier.

"This is who," the voice said, kicking him over.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. He stood up, turning around. No one was there. Was he going totally nuts?

This was Kira's fault. Her fault that he was now hearing voices.

"I'm gonna kill that little retard," he muttered. She was going to die tonight; no matter the consequences. He went into her room, pulling out his pocket knife.

She was still screaming and crying. He made his was toward her, flipping her open his knife. He knelt down beside her, and flipped her onto her back. He wanted the blow to be instantly fatal.

Kira looked up in fright, screaming.

"_Look at my picture, daddy! Isn't it pretty? I worked so hard on it. I worked hard to make it pretty for you."_

"_Dance with me, Daddy! Dance dance dance dance! Please please please!"_

"_Why can't I go knock him out Daddy? He wouldn't let me play with his truck!"_

"_I love you, Daddy!"_

He stared at her, his eyes beginning to soften. What was he doing?

He dropped the blade, and stared at her in horror. Then over at the hair he had pulled out. Why was he treating her like this? Was it because…after his wife died…he couldn't think straight?

"What have I done?" He breathed, eyes tearing up.

Kira continued to scream and cry.

He couldn't live now. Not after this. His wife was gone…he beat his own daughter…almost killed her…his whole life he'd be a convicted felon. What kind of life would that be? Not any better than he was now. He had no one to blame but himself.

He walked to the other side of the room, and stared across at the window in front of him. He made a fast start, and ran himself through the second story window. He landed on the side walk with a sickening thud.

"Haruske!" Kayui yelled.

----

"Kira?" said the voice softly. She knelt in front of the crying girl.

"Yoshi-chan?" Kira said through tears, looking up.

Yoshi looked at her sadly. "Shhh. Put your head back down. Kayui will be in here soon."

The little girl put her head down, continuing to sob. "H-how come Daddy couldn't see you?"

"I didn't want him to," Yoshi said with a soft smile. She paused for a moment, considering what to say next. "For a spirit like me who wants a friend, I'm drawn to you."

Kira's sobs began to lessen. "I've seen other ghosts before you came here. None of them ever talked to me though."

"Well, once you're taken in the ambulance to the hospital, I won't be leaving you. I might go by myself to places every once in a while…but…I'll live wherever you do," she said, stroking Kira's arm.

Then, Kayui came into the room. "Kira!" He ran over to her. He looked over her in total horror. Then he turned around, and saw her hair on the floor.

He cursed under his breath. "Kira…I called for help, okay? You'll be fine."

"Okay, Kayui-sensei," Kira squeaked.

Yoshi looked over at Kayui, then back down at Kira. The three of them said nothing, except for Kira's crying. Not that Kayui could say anything to Yoshi. He couldn't see her.

Then, a few minutes later, sirens were heard.

"I'll be back, Kira," he said, running out of the room.

----

(The next day)

Kagura slowly sipped her double-chocolate frappucino, staring intently at Momiji.

"Okay," he said, sighing heavily. "What are we going to do when we see Kyo and Tohru tonight?"

She set down her drink, and looked up at him. "We are just going to have to act normal, Momiji-chan. "

"Which is easier said than done," he said, reaching across the table, taking her hand. "Funny how this turned out, isn't it."

She gave him a soft smile. "It is, isn't it?"

Momiji smiled at her. "You're really cute when you smile like that."

Kagura blushed. "Momiji-chan! You're making me blush!"

"Good," he said, pulling out his camera phone. He snapped a photo of her. He looked at the photo thoughtfully. "Oh yeah. This is definitely going on My Space."

"No, it's not!" She said, with a laugh, grabbing for it.

"But it's _adorable_!" He replied, pulling back on his phone. "I'll be getting more photos tonight as well of you in your green kimono."

Then an all out game of tug-of-war began over his phone…right in the middle of the Starbucks restaurant. People stopped what they were doing, staring at them.

Finally she had wrestled him to the floor, confiscating his phone. She sat on him, smiling in triumph.

"Now, let's take care of this, shall we?" She began pressing buttons.

"Aw! You're actually going to delete it?" Momiji asked, pouting.

Kagura said nothing, continuing to punch in numbers. Then she stood up, allowing him to stand up also. She handed him the phone, and turned to grab her drink. She then found herself staring at what looked to be the manager.

"You may leave now," she said, glaring at her and Momiji.

"Yes, ma'am," Kagura said with a bow. "We were just leaving."

"I thought so."

Kagura turned, grabbing Momiji's arm, pulling him out the door. He looked down at his phone to see that his wallpaper was changed. It was a photo that he had taken a while back of them kissing. On it were the words:

_I love you Momiji-Chan! ~ Kagura_

----

At the Sohma Estate, the party was beginning…in a not-so-traditional way.

Someone changed all the plans for the entire celebration.

Akito stared in shock at the strobelights, disco ball, and the DJ. She looked at the fluorescent table cloths, and matching neon chairs. On the tables were neon animals of the zodiac centerpieces. Glittery plates and cups. And…neon star mobiles hanging from the ceiling.

"Who…DID THIIIIIIIIIIIIIS?!" Akito screamed frantically, falling to her knees, crying. "After all the planning….gah! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?!" She began to pound her fists on the floor.

"Um, Akito?" Shigure said, in surprise. "What…is…this?"

She stood up, and grabbed his shirt. "HOW SHOULD I KNOW? SOME BOZO CHANGED THE PLANS!"

"Whoa…calm down," Shigure said, removing her hands. "Wow, it's bright." His eyes were wide.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" Akito cried, pulling on her hair.

The DJ looked up and stared at Akito. He picked up the microphone. "And here's a song for the suffering screaming lady in the magenta kimono!"

"WHAAAAAAT?!" She screamed at him. "I'LL GIVE YOU SUFFERING AND SCREAMING!"

Then the song, literally _blasted _through the speakers. "_ 'Cause you had a bad day…"_

"AHHHHH!" Akito screamed at the top of her lungs, almost louder than the music.

"Calm down, Akito. You're acting a little like Ritsu!"

"WHAT?"

"CALM DOWN!"

"**WHAT?**"

"_CALM DOWN!_"

"_**WHAT?**_"

Shigure shook his head, and sighed heavily. This planning was way too much stress on her. Hopefully she'd cheer up so that their party would go smoothly.

When everyone had made it to the party, almost everyone stood gawking at the decorations.

"Um…wow."

"It's neon!"

"The music is loud!"

"AHHH!"

While everyone stood, trying to take in the rather insane décor, Haru, in his black kimono with chains was the first to walk out onto the dance floor. Then, all by himself began to bust out some moves. Isuzu walked onto the floor to join him.

"Um, Akito-san?" Tohru asked, sitting down next to her. "I thought…you were going to do a more traditional-themed party…not that this isn't okay…"

Akito looked up at her in irritation. "I didn't do this! Some idiot changed _all _of the plans! I haven't the slightest idea _who._"

On the dance floor, people began to 'ooo' and 'ah' Haru's dance moves.

"Well, um, we should try to have fun!" Tohru said eagerly. As soon as she said that, the "Cha-Cha Slide" came on. "Let's go have fun, Akito-san."

"Eh?" Akito looked at her with wide eyes. "I don't know about this…"

"Come on!" Tohru said, smiling, and gently tugging on Akito's kimono.

"Okay," Akito said with a sigh of defeat. She should try to enjoy herself.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru said turning to him. "Come with us!"

Kyo got a strange look on his face. He'd never done the Cha-Cha slide before. He had to decide quickly. It couldn't be _too _embarrassing, could it? He smiled, deciding to give it a try. Tohru seemed to think it was okay.

"_To the left…take it back now ya'll….two hops this time…two hops this time…slide to the left….slide to right….reverse reverse…reverse reverse…crisscross....Cha-cha now ya'll."_

_Hm,_ Kyo thought smiling. _This isn't so bad._ He was actually having fun. It wasn't really too extreme, not really embarrassing. Well, that's what he was thinking until….

"_Hands on ya knees! Hands on ya knees!"_ He watched in embarrassment as Tohru busted the move shamelessly; Akito and everyone doing it except him.

"_How low can you go? Can you go down low, all the way to the floor? How low can you go? Can you go down low…Can you bring it to the top, like ya never gonna stop?"_

"Uh…" Kyo said, watching in horror at everyone around him. He stood there, looking like an idiot. _WHA-WHAT IS THIS? _Too much low stuff and butt shaking going on for his tastes.

Finally, at the end of the song, a slow song came on. He breathed a sigh of relief and pulled Tohru into a slow dance; but his face was mortified in fear. This kind of dancing suited him better.

"I am so glad that song is over," he said, shaking his head. "That was…" he winced.

"I'm sorry, Kyo-kun. I should have warned you about…um, those particular parts. I forgot too," she said her face apologetic.

"I-it's okay, I guess. You were just trying to cheer up Akito," he said nervously.

It seemed to have worked; because now Akito seemed to be in good spirits…on account of her dancing with Shigure, and kissing eachother.

Tohru looked over again, seeing something surprising.

"Um…Kyo-kun," she whispered, eyes wide. "Momiji and Kagura are dancing together."

"Hm?" He turned them around so that he was facing in that direction. Sure enough, they were both dancing together. She was smiling, eyes closed, her head rested on his shoulder. Momiji had his eyes closed too, focusing on the dance.

That was definitely more than just a friendly dance.

"Wow…that's…odd how that turned out," Kyo murmured.

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked in curiosity, resting her head against him.

Kyo sighed, closing his eyes, and breathing in the strawberry smell in her hair. "You…don't know, do you? Momiji was in love with you. He always acted as if he were in competition with me," he said with a nervous laugh.

"Really?" Tohru exclaimed, looking up him. "I had no idea! You both fought over me?"

"Sort of…but not really. He told me that I needed to get you before someone else did." He held her tighter.

Tohru leaned her head down again, and closed her eyes. "There was no competition, Kyo-kun. I chose you…so…really…I guess it goes back to what I wanted? Um…that sounds so self-centered of me."

"No, you're right. It was ultimately up to you."

Tohru looked up at Kagura and Momiji again. "I know I must have broke his heart. I feel bad about that; but I can't see him as anything other than a close friend."

"Don't worry about that," Kyo told her quietly. "He told me that he's glad you are safe and happy."

"Oh, okay. I'm glad he's happy too," she said smiling.

A while later, Tohru found herself by the punch bowl, alone.

"Hey," someone said to her.

Tohru looked up, seeing a man wearing a _very _creepy mask that covered his eyes and nose, and a wig. "Oh…er…hello…"

"You must be Tohru-sama," the man said in a very deep voice.

"Y-yes, b-but…I'm just…It's too high of an honor to be called '-sama'. Please…just call me Tohru-san. What's your name?" She asked, blushing.

"I can't reveal that, Tohru-san. Maybe another time. You're married to Kyo, right? Not to mention expecting?"

Tohru blushed even redder. "Yes, um, Mask-san."

"You're pretty cute," he said, voice flirtatious. "That kimono looks very nice on you." He paused, reaching up to touch her face. "Why don't you come with me to the gardens? You know…get to know eachother a little better?"

Tohru backed up a little. Frightened by his forwardness. "N-no thanks. I have to get back to the party." She turned to go back to her table.

"Wait!" The man said, grabbing her arm. He touched his lips to her ear.

"Really, come with me," he said seductively.

"No!" Tohru exclaimed, trying to pull herself away.

"Come with me!" He exclaimed, pulling harder.

Then, a fist came flying at the man's face. The man stumbled backwards from the blow, and knocked over the punch bowl.

Kyo stood in front of Tohru, his face hard. "She said 'no'! That means to leave her alone. I don't know who you are, but leave before I do even more damage to your face."

The man just stared at Kyo. Even though the mask covered his eyes, it was obvious he was glaring. Then, he turned and ran out the door.

When outside, the man ran to the edge of the garden, tearing off his wig and mask, throwing it on the ground. He pulled out his hand gun and stared at it.

"She won't be easy to get ahold of…that is for certain." As long as Kyo was in the way, it would never work. He'd have to figure something else out.

"You know the rest of you life will be worse if you do what you're wanting to do? Hm? Imoru?" Said Nikki, a shinigami, landing in front of him. She waved one of her black feathered wings in his face.

He glared at her. "You again? Why are you bothering me?"

Nikki smiled. "Hm. I'm curious about you."

"Well, here I am. Mystery solved. Your curiosity should be stifled, Nikki," He said, turning away.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arm. "No…I…want to talk more."

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine. I won't be able to get rid of you, will I?"

"Not until I figure out why I feel so drawn to you. But even then…I might not leave," she said, smiling.

He cocked an eyebrow. There was something familiar and endearing about her smile. She was beautiful…wait…what was he thinking?

Nikki's crimson eyes glimmered. "That boy in there…he's your son, right? The one with the orange hair?"

"Unfortunately," he said, gritting his teeth. "He's the reason my life is so messed up."

----

"You okay, Tohru?" Kyo asked, grasping her shoulders.

"I-I think so, Kyo-kun," she said, trembling. She still wasn't completely over being raped months ago. She was frightened and wary of men she didn't know.

As if reading her mind, he said, "I know it must have scared you. You have no clue who he is, do you?"

"No, I don't," she said shaking her head. "He wouldn't tell me his name."

"Hey, is everything okay over here?" Arisa said, walking up, a group of people behind her.

"It is now," Kyo said, his eyes angry. "Some creep was hitting on her." He cringed. She was his…not anyone else's. The thought of anyone else being sensual towards her infuriated him. _Really infuriated _him.

Arisa pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, Tohru. Kyo ran him off, didn't he?"

"Yeah," he said, fisting up his hands. "His face will be sore for a few days. I guarantee it." He hoped the man's face swelled up like a balloon from that blow.

"Good," Arisa said, patting her head. "It would be bad, especially now, if you got hurt. Be on extra alert, Kyo! She's pregnant, and clumsy. Not to mention bad at fighting."

"Eh?!" Tohru exclaimed in surprise.

Kyo rolled his eyes. "I'll do the best I can. She'll be fine with me."

People crowded around them to hear about what happened. But, Kyo didn't want to retell the story, so he pulled her to their table. Everyone went back to what they were doing.

"That was so scary," she said, a tear falling. "I don't want to relive that nightmare again. I know you don't think me worthless…and I keep reminding myself of that. But if it happened again…" she sucked in a breath, shaking her head.

"Shh. It won't happen again. As long as you're with me, you're safe," he told her. He tilted her face up, and looked her in the eye. He smiled. "I love you, okay?"

Tohru smiled back, and nodded. "I love you too."

----

As the sun came up, everyone made their wish. There was much joy on this morning, and smiles. Akito still wanted to know who the party-changing caper was.

As everyone began to leave, Akito began an investigation of her own.

----

(flashback-one day before)

Haru walked down the halls of the main house with purpose. He had a job to do…and plus, he was bored today, and had nothing better to do.

As he walked, he heard and saw the hustle and bustle of people preparing for New Year's. Maids rushing about, carrying kimonos and futons. The butlers going back and forth with food and phone calls.

When Haru got to Akito's room, he peeked his head inside, and saw no one, except for a bunch of papers.

On the door was a note that said,

_I will be out until 3 pm. Come back later. –Akito Sohma_

Haru looked at his watch. 11 a.m. He walked into the room, and sat down at the table. Lots of numbers, lists, and pictures. He saw a catalog for decorations of a store nearby. Akito already ordered the items from there.

_Hm…I wonder what would happen if the party was in Neon?_ He thought to himself.

He then began to "tweak" the party plans. Besides, Akito would forgive it…at some point. Plus, Haru needed some extra cash.

----

"_HARU!"_ Akito exclaimed, gritting her teeth. A malicious glare was in her eyes. She walked toward him.

He was under a tree, eating a plate of teriyaki.

"Yes?" He said, stuffing a large piece of Chicken in his mouth.

She stood in front of him, and crossed her arms. "A maid told me you went into my room day before yesterday while I was gone. Did you go in there?"

"Yeah," Haru replied shamelessly, his mouth full of food.

"And while you were in there…did you mess with my partly plans?" She fisted her hands.

"Maybe," He stood up, walking over to a garbage can. Then he walked back over, sitting down under the tree again.

She grabbed his shirt, and gritted her teeth. "Don't mess with me, cow! You did change them, didn't you?"

"Yeah. And?" He said boredly.

"I….worked….so….hard….and _you_ messed it up! Are you out of your mind? Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" She hissed.

Haru's eyes narrowed. "Leave my mom out of this."

"Okay then. You're still the idiot who changed the plans!"

Haru suddenly pushed her away. "_I'm_ the idiot? You're the one who left your door wide open, Butch."

"_Excuse me?_" Akito said, standing up, dusting off her clothes. "You did _not _just call me that!"

Haru laughed evilly. "I just did."

Akito gritted her teeth again. "What possessed you to change the plans? Quit being the stubborn heifer you are and tell me!"

"And just why should I tell you, oh mighty one?" Haru laughed evilly again.

"Because," Akito exclaimed, voice getting louder. "I'm the head of this family. I'm the reason you're able to live here. I'm the one who made the party plans."

Haru gritted his teeth. "Yeah, well, you certainly should learn to lock your door. Anyone could get in and change the plans."

"Are you two done arguing?" Hatori said, walking towards them. "No offense…but you two sound like two arguing children."

"HE changed the party plans!" Akito exclaimed pointing at Haru. "He won't tell me why!"

Hatori sighed. "How much were you paid, Haru?"

Haru laughed. "Sixteen hundred Yen. Wait…how'd you know about that?" He looked at Hatori in surprise.

"Well, first of all, I saw you making an exchange with an odd character. I just happened to be walking along," he replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Haru turned "white" again. "Yeah. Some creepy guy asked me to change the plans. He was wearing a mask, and a wig. Not to mention a brightly colored kimono. He said he wanted a party that he'd blend in with better."

Akito's eyes widened. "Wait…there was a guy like that at the party last night. He was hitting on Tohru-san!"

"He didn't seem like he was up to no good. He just sounded to me like a guy who wanted to have fun," he told Hatori and Akito. "It didn't seem like he was up to no good to me."

----

A/N: OOOOOOOOO! The excitement mounts! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been busy with school…but continued to write the story on paper. I just couldn't get on. But I'm glad to say….I am now a high school graduate! I'm glad it's over….but at the same time, it was still sad. I had a great high school career. I cried at graduation the other day! Lol

So, therefore, I'll have more time to work on _Marmalade,_ as well as my next story…_Three Musketeers: Furuba Style!_ I'm excited about this one. My friends like the idea. It will be a comedy…a little more lighthearted than this one. But, I will tell you that this story will only continue to get more and more exciting.

Also, I don't know when, but at some point, my sister Yori Hayashi and I will be doing a joint story. We are going to do a whole reality show thing. Ha ha, I can't wait to start writing it with her. It will be a comedy as well.

God Bless!

-Takara-Star-Chan


	5. Haunted

Marmalade

Chapter 5: Haunted

By Takara-Star-Chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

----

The next day, Kyo and Tohru visited her Grandpa, and told him about his great-grandchild coming in a matter of months.

"How wonderful!" Grandpa said, smiling, obviously very pleased. "I'm sure it will be a beautiful child."

"Yes," Tohru said happily. "I believe it will be."

"It was very unexpected, Jii-san," Kyo said with a nervous laugh. Then he looked at Tohru with a soft smile. "But…she'll make an amazing mother. I know that much."

Tohru's face flushed. "I-I don't know about amazing…but…um…I'll do my best!"

"Oh, I know you will be," Grandpa told her with a nod. "You are definitely the nurturing type."

Tohru's face went redder. "I-I, um, er…thank you."

He chuckled. "So…based on a woman's intuition, what do think it will be?"

"Hm…" Tohru said in thought. "I had dreams about a little girl. Maybe it will be a girl? I think it might be." She smiled lovingly, patting her belly. "Although…I could be wrong. Either way, I'll love it just the same."

"That's a good way to look at it," Grandpa said in agreement. "How many do you plan on having?"

Tohru and Kyo looked at eachother in surprise. That was one thing they hadn't discussed yet.

"We're not sure yet. Um…maybe two?" Kyo told him with uncertainty.

Tohru shrugged. "I don't know either."

----

"What?" Kyo exclaimed into the phone, his face going pale.

Tohru watched as his expression became more and more horrified. Apparently, Kayui had some really bad news. _Really _bad news. She turned to her suitcase, packing her clothes. He'd tell her what was wrong in a few minutes.

"She's stable, then?" He asked, concerned.

Tohru walked over to him, touching his arm. When he looked to her, his eyes were sad.

"We'll be back soon," he said with a sigh. He hung up his cell phone, and shut his eyes as if he were in pain.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru whispered in concern, rubbing his back. "What's wrong?"

Kyo said nothing for a moment; trying to find words. He opened his eyes, and turned to her. He just stared for a second, then said, "This little girl I teach in karate…Kira…she's a little bit autistic. Her mother committed suicide a few weeks ago because of it. Her father was the only one left to raise her. The night before, Kira and her father got into a fight. He ripped out a huge chunk of her hair, and threw her against the wall in her room. She has a few broken bones. He was going to stab her apparently, but, then his conscience kicked in and he threw himself out the second-story window."

Tohru gasped, as her eyes began to tear up. "How horrible! Where will Kira-san go now?"

"Kayui is going to adopt her. Apparently, Kira's father was alive long enough to tell him to adopt Kira, and raise her," Kyo said, shaking his head.

"She lost both of her parents so quickly," she gasped again, crying harder. "That's…so sad. With everything she has to deal with…especially her special needs…I can't imagine how this must be affecting her."

Kyo pulled her into a hug. "She definitely needs a stable family more than anything right now."

"Mm," Tohru murmured in agreement.

----

Yoshi sat on Kira's hospital bed, and crossed her legs.

"How you feeling, Chickadee?" she asked with a wink.

Kira looked up at Yoshi, and smiled a little. "Bad." Then she looked back down at her plate. Using her good arm, she picked up her spoon and began eating the red jiggly gelatin.

"Kashuko-san bought that 'Cooties' game for you. Want to play it?" Yoshi asked, standing, and picking up the box from the bedside table. "I loved this game when I was your age."

Kira shook her head, continuing to eat. "Why was I born? I'm so weird."

"You are not!" Yoshi exclaimed, hugging Kira. "Don't talk like that! You're a wonderful, amazing little girl. You're good just the way you are! Who cares if you're a little different? Everyone has their quirks!"

"Mama and daddy are gone because of me! I've done nothing but make them sad!" Kira cried, throwing down her spoon.

Yoshi looked at her, eyes sad. This little girl would have a long recovery. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. She hoped that their new life with Kayui and Kashuko would be so much better.

"Your heart is shattered to pieces, Chickadee. I can see that. You know, you're not alone, right? Your sensei and their families love you…I love you too," Yoshi said quietly. "You can get through this."

Kira picked up her hand mirror and stared at the bandage encompassing her head. Her right arm was in a cast; her right shoulder broken; collar bone broken; right leg heavily bruised.

This all happened…because she was born.

Then she placed the mirror back down, and thought about what Yoshi had just said. It was obvious she was loved by these people. How…she wasn't sure.

----

The train ride home was depressing. Kyo and Tohru were very worried about Kira. When she got out of the hospital, she'd be moving in with them. They both knew that the small child would be emotionally wrecked for a while. A long while.

When they had made it home, they were greeted by Kayui and Kashuko, as well as Sara and Kasuke. The house was heavy with sadness. That much was obvious.

The four of them had visited Kira earlier that day. She was very reserved, and didn't talk much. It was a little later in the day, but, Tohru decided that she would go see her. Kyo would have gone, but he was exhausted from the trip. He would go visit the next day.

Tohru walked into the hospital room, and walked over to the bed. "Kira-san?"

Kira looked up, eyes widening. "Tohru-nee?" She darted her eyes to the wall next to her.

"How are you?" Tohru asked, smiling.

"I don't know," Kira said, looking down at her hands.

Tohru stood there for a second, then, pulled a large SpongeBob plush from a bag she was carrying. "I heard you like SpongeBob. Kyo-kun and I bought this for you."

Kira looked up staring at the doll, eyes beginning to twinkle. "For me?"

"Yes," Tohru said with a nod, handing it to her.

Kira grasped the doll, hugging it tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She exclaimed bouncing up and down.

"Kira-san! Be still!" Tohru exclaimed in worry. "You have broken bones, right?" She reached over, stopping her bouncing.

"Ow…" Kira said, tearing up a bit. When the pain subsided, she said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Tohru said happily. "I'm glad you like it." Then, Tohru looked up, noticing that there was another person in the room. A girl with short hair. "Uh…er…hello. I didn't see you there. What's your name?"

Yoshi looked at her in surprise. "Me?" she asked, pointing at herself.

"You can see, Yoshi-chan?" Kira asked in surprise.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" Tohru replied, cocking her head in curiosity.

"Yoshi-chan's a ghost, Tohru-nee," Kira told her.

"Oh!" Tohru said with a nervous laugh. "I couldn't tell. My husband and I are angel-elects. I guess we have the ability to see spirits at any time, or something."

Kira got a confused look on her face. "What is an angel…eclect?"

Yoshi shook her head. "No, no, Kira-chan. It's angel _elect._" She walked toward her again, and sat down on the bed. "It means that she and her husband are highly honored by the High Angelicus Order; the group of angels that keep the balance of right and wrong in the world. When they die, they will instantly become angels."

Kira nodded, looking a little confused. "I don't quite understand."

"It's okay, Kira-san. I'll tell you when you're old enough to understand," Tohru reassured her. Then, something dawned over her. "Kira-san…how can you see Yoshi-san? I'm just curious."

"I don't know. I've always been able to see people that others can't," Kira told Tohru. "Yoshi said that she feels 'drawn' to me."

"I do. For some reason, I find myself here with her," Yoshi said to Tohru. "That's okay, though. Little Miss Chickadee here is like my little sister." She poked Kira's nose playfully.

"How cute!" Tohru said, smiling. "I'm guessing Kira's a psychic, then?"

Yoshi's eyes widened. "Wow. That's one way to put it. I guess she does have the psychic sense then."

Tohru then looked at her watch. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't realize how late it was when I got here! I need to be going." She turned, and waved to them as she walked out.

When she was gone, Kira looked at Yoshi in curiosity. "Yoshi-chan?"

"Hm?"

"How did you die?"

Her eyes widened in surprise by the question. Then her face became grave. "I…was murdered by my sister's husband. It was shortly after my sister committed suicide by walking in front of a train. She was having issues with her husband and son. Well, more her butt-head husband than anything. I saw how horribly he treated both of them." She fisted her hands in anger. "Before she died, she left a will. In it, she left her son with me, and a large sum of money that she inherited from our parents. Well, my brother-in-law got nothing, except for fifteen percent of the money, and what she left behind in the house. Let's just say, he was furious. So, a few days before my sister's funeral, he poisoned me. It didn't kill me right away. So, he took me outside of town bashed my head in. He got all of the money. The only good part was the fact that my nephew was adopted by a good man."

Kira looked at Yoshi sadly. "I'm…sorry. So…do you know how your nephew is doing?"

"Not really. I haven't seen him since I died. The last heard was that he was adopted. But…that was over seventeen years ago. I would babysit him when my sister would go out. My boyfriend and I were the only ones allowed to visit. I do wish I could see him again though. He was really a cute kid."

She then flashbacked to one of the better days with her nephew.

"_Aunt Yoshi?"_

_She looked at him. "Yes?"_

"_Look at that frog!" He exclaimed in excitement. "It's so big!"_

_Yoshi looked at the frog and knelt down in front of it. "It is big, isn't it?" _

_She reached down, and touched his head. The frog closed his eyes and bobbed its head while she stroked it. He seemed to enjoy being petted._

"_You want to pet him?"_

"_Uh-huh," the boy said, reaching at him. He laughed happily at the frog as he petted it. "It's so funny, Aunt Yoshi!"_

"_It is. Maybe Ami will let you keep it as a pet," she said with a laugh. _

"_Oka-chan doesn't like frogs, though. She thinks they're icky," he said, pouting._

"_Does she now?" she said mischievously._

"_Yup. Oka-chan doesn't like them."_

"_She's taking a nap, right?"_

"_Right…"_

"_Lets put it in her bed!" Yoshi said with an evil laugh._

_The boy's eyes widened in horror. "I don't know about that Aunt Yoshi…but…okay."_

_----_

Kyo laid in bed, trying to sleep, but couldn't. His mind was racing with so many thoughts. Some thoughts about the baby coming…and the past.

Especially about the baby and the past.

He wondered how his mom would react to Tohru and him having a baby. He was sure that she'd probably be happy. Her first grandkid. He then wondered if he'd have any siblings if his parents relationship didn't completely fall apart after he was born.

Thinking about his mom was depressing. His entire family used to be depressing. The thought of them…his mom, his dad, his aunt…was heart wrenchingly painful.

He thought about his aunt. She had died quite soon after his mom did. He couldn't remember how though. She was really cool. Whenever she came over, they always had fun. She was about twenty when she died…the same age he was now. Still very young.

He got up, and walked to the window. It was sunset now. The sunset made memories flood back from what happened months earlier: a war that Tohru and him had no idea that they would get into. Because of Noraku's deceit, Tohru had almost drowned…she was raped. He sucked in a breath at the last thing. Tohru still hadn't gotten completely over that. She couldn't go into public by herself anymore. Someone had to always go with her. Not only that, but he was tortured beyond his wildest dreams. The both of them were still haunted and hurt by those instances. But…it was in the past now; and they were moving forward, together. They were angel-elects, and had an eternal bond.

Being with her forever sounded good to him.

_Knock knock!_

"Kyo!" Kasuke called.

"Come in!" Kyo called back.

Kasuke walked inside. "Hey. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Nah," Kyo replied, shaking his head. "I tried to sleep, but couldn't. I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"Your family issues, right?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

Kyo sighed heavily. "Pretty much."

"What do you think your child will be?"

"Well, Tohru thinks it will be a girl. I really don't know," he said with a shrug.

Kasuke gave him a small smile. "You're definitely lucky. Angels can't have children. Well…two angels can't have offspring. Angels and shinigami can reproduce. But more often than not, its unsuccessful. There are only ten shinigami-angel mixed beings."

"Wow," Kyo replied in surprise. "That's odd. How do demons come along then?"

"Interesting question. Demons are any being who sold themselves to the Evil One. He is the one that puts evil into the hearts and minds of people; but usually, good is the winner. Evil can completely consume people, though. There are some that are completely consumed with it. You know someone like that," Kasuke said uncomfortably.

"Who?" Kyo asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Kasuke shook his head. "I can't tell you that. You have to find that out on your own. Which brings me to why I am here…the person I just mentioned…keep your guard up. He will do anything to destroy your life."

"So…there's a lunatic after me?"

"I guess you could say that. But I would pay particularly close attention to Tohru-san. The person is mainly after her," he said with a heavy sigh.

Kyo's eyes widened. "I'll bet it was that creep that was hitting on Tohru at the party!"

"You'd be correct," Kasuke replied, turning to leave. "Just…keep an eye on her." With that, he walked out the door.

----

The next day, as it turned out, Kira could come home. She just couldn't do much of anything. She'd have to visit the doctor once a week for three weeks. She'd need people to help her. Doing nothing was fine by her. Kayui bought her a DVD set with every SpongeBob episode so far. If she could do that all day, she'd be good.

So there she sat on the couch; with a bowl of Neapolitan ice cream, and the first episode playing.

"_I'm READY!" _SpongeBob exclaimed, running from his pineapple.

Kyo came in and sat in the chair next to her. "Hey, Kira. How are you?"

"Okay, I guess, Kyo-sensei," she said, looking at the T.V. screen. "How are you?"

"The same, I guess," he replied also looking at the TV. "Tohru tells me you have a friend…isn't Yoshi her name?"

"Yes," Kira replied with a nod. "She's a ghost. But she went somewhere for a while."

"Hm. I had an aunt named Yoshi once. She'd come and play with me when I was little. She died shortly after my mom did, though," he told her with a heavy sigh.

Kira looked at him, a little surprised. "Really?" She looked back at the TV screen. "Your…mom died too?"

"She killed herself," he said sadly.

Kira's eyes became sad. "Just…like…me. My mama killed herself because…I'm…so…weird."

Kyo reached over and patted her hand. "You're not weird, Kira. I'll tell you what…I was a lot weirder than you, I can assure you. Your problems are much more common than mine were." He inadvertently rubbed his wrist where the beads used to be. "Anyone who says you're weird is stupid. Both of us…couldn't help how we were born. Being completely 'normal' isn't possible. We just have to realize that we are born with certain things and make the best of it."

Kira shook her head. "No one can ever understand. People like me…we…can't…we just…"

"You're right. I don't completely understand how your mind works. I do understand how it feels to feel alone and misunderstood, though. When you meet someone who can understand that feeling, it makes it easier," he said gently.

"I guess," Kira replied, sighing. "Tohru-nee is the person that understands you?"

Kyo blushed a little. "Yeah. I love her a lot."

"You're having baby?" she asked.

"Yes," he smiled thoughtfully.

"I wonder if I'll fall in love one day? That would be nice. We'd get married and have ten kids," she said with a giggle.

"Wow. Ten kids. That's a huge dream," Kyo said with a laugh.

Kira glared at him. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No. Why would I do that? It's just…five kids is a lot," Kyo said, shaking his head.

"Hm," she said, turning her attention to the TV.

Kyo looked at the TV. SpongeBob was at a grocery store while Mr. Krabs and Squidward were battling with anchovies.

"So," Kyo said, watching it with curiosity. "What exactly is this show about?"

"SpongeBob," Kira replied.

"Well, yeah, but…what's the point?"

"It's funny," was her reply.

Then came the part where SpongeBob came to the rescue with his hydrodynamic spatula with port and starboard attachments. Then, fed the wild anchovies while a creepy voice singing, "Living in sunlight, loving in the moonlight, having a wonderful time!"

"Oooookay…" Kyo said, a little wierded out. "That song is creepy. How much helium did that guy inhale? The singer, I mean."

"What's 'helium'?" Kira asked.

"It makes balloons float. Not only that, it makes voices higher pitched when breathed in."

"Oh," Kira said back.

----

Nikki was making a habit of staying at the home of Kyo's father; whether he liked it or not.

"Don't you have anything better to do? Like…leading dead people where they need to go?" He asked, glaring at her.

"No. I'm only a level two shinigami. I'm still in training. I have no where important to be. So, I'm here with you, Imoru." She walked over, sitting on the edge of his chair. She leaned in, looking him in the eyes. "I feel such a strong connection to you. I can't explain it."

Imoru blushed, obviously embarrassed. Her beautiful crimson eyes…and beautiful skin this close…

"Wha-what's that supposed to mean?" He exclaimed, flustered.

"I just said I couldn't explain it. I feel like I know you. I feel as if I have some deep bond with you. I can't remember my human life. But…I'm trying. I couldn't even remember my name; so, the other shinigami call me Nikki," she told him with a sigh.

"Interesting," he said still blushing. "So, you're here whether I like it or not?"

"Pretty much," she said with a laugh. "I think you may have been a significant person in my life."

"Well, I don't remember. I've never seen anyone like you. You're more beautiful than anyone I've ever seen," he said honestly.

Nikki shook her head. "Many times, Shinigami don't look like they did when they were human."

"Well, I can't think of who you might possibly be," He said leaning back, and closing his eyes. "Not a clue."

She touched his face. "You seem so sad."

"Well, I've told you 'why' before. Plus, I'm confused as to why you say you know me," he opened his eyes, looking into hers.

"I don't like seeing you sad. This may sound strange…but…I love you!" she breathed.

He blushed even redder. "T-that's…I…uh…" _Is she insane?_ He thought. He tried to think of someone he may have dumped in the past. He _still _wasn't sure. "Why do you say that? I don't even know who you are!"

"I know," she said sadly. "But, I do. I wish I could remember my life…but I can't." She then began to cry. "I don't know why I feel for you like I do. If I could remember…just remember…then I'd know!"

He stared at her in surprise. No, she couldn't help it-he could tell. She must have had some connection to him in some way. "L-Look. Just…stop crying, okay? You're making this situation all the more difficult. You can stay with me if you want. Just…I don't know…be more cheerful, or something."

She wiped the tears off of her face. "O-okay. I'll try." She climbed his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. "Can I just sit here for a while?"

He felt very awkward, and very…strange. Yet…protective? This was something he could remember his wife doing before Kyo was born when she was upset. If she was sad, she'd climb into his lap and fall asleep.

He reached behind her, stroking her soft, black wings. "Are these things heavy?"

"No. They are actually very light," she whispered. "They have to be when I'm flying." She looked up at him, eyes dancing. "It's one of the most amazing things in the world. Flying is truly wonderful."

The way her eyes looked right then were so endearing. She had a lot of charm…he had to give her that. So much so that without much thought, he leaned in and kissed her.

----

Yoshi need to leave for a while. She wanted to pay a little visit to Imoru. The man who had murdered her. She wondered why she hadn't done this before: giving him a haunting he'd never forget.

As she dropped down in front of the house, her entire being became filled with determination. This would be fun. She could feel it. She looked into the window trying to see him. She saw him alright.

She saw him and a shinigami…making out.

She got a surprised look on her face. _What is a shinigami doing here?_

She walked through the wall, trying to figure out how to do this.

The shinigami didn't even notice her; and of course, Iromu couldn't see her…yet. She could turn herself invisible to the shinigami as well. But, that would require drawing in massive amounts of energy.

She closed her eyes, reaching her arms out. The pull began in her finger tips; then it spread to the rest of her being. She pulled energy from all around her, to the edge of the room. To the outside of the house.

Then, when she had gained the max amount of energy she could take in, a flash of light shone, and she became completely invisible.

"Whoa," Imoru exclaimed, pulling away. "This room is freezing."

"Y-you're right," Nikki breathed. "It's definitely colder."

Imoru stood up, leaving Nikki on the chair. He walked over to the thermostat, and groaned in irritation. "The stupid thing's broken!"

Indeed it was. Yoshi drew in so much energy, it broke the thermostat. It was hanging, and throwing off electric sparks.

"How did it break?" Nikki asked, sitting on her knees in the chair.

"How should I know?" He exclaimed angrily. "Man it's freezing!"

Yoshi walked forward, walking between him and the thermostat. She touched it. Then, electricity shot through her in a sparkling light show."

"Whoa!" Imoru yelled, jumping back onto the floor.

"Imoru!" Nikki shouted frantically.

The electricity formed around Yoshi's being, showing him that she was there. She then let go of the thermostat, forming a tiny explosion.

Imoru sat on the floor, eyes wide with shock. Nikki's were as well.

Yoshi made herself float in mid air; then zoomed around in a circle creating a vortex around them. Papers began to fly, as well as small valuables. Then, she knocked over some bookshelves, and a table.

"_Be warned, Imoru Sohma!" _Yoshi shouted. _"I have not forgotten what you did to me! I _will _be back!"_

"What?" he breathed in fear. "It's her…"

"_Yes. Of course it's me, Yoshi, stupid. Be expecting me back soon!"_ With that, she vanished.

"Yoshi-chan…," Nikki murmured curiously. "Yoshi-chan…That name sounds familiar."

----

Yoshi went back to the house, feeling rather satisfied…for now. Soon, she would go back for more fun. Maybe his new girlfriend would be there again too. She gave a mischievous smile. It was like killing two birds with one stone.

She wished that she'd had a camera to get a picture of their faces when she touched the thermostat. _Priceless._

Yoshi pushed herself through the window of Kira's bedroom.

"Yoshi-chan!" Kira exclaimed happily. "You're back!"

Sara and Tohru were sitting with her.

"Hey," Sara said with a wave and a smile.

"Hello, Yoshi-san," Tohru said, smiling as well.

"Hey," Yoshi said back, sitting in a chair. "I'm sure you want to hear of my little adventure?"

"Oh yes!" Kira exclaimed. "Story!"

"I paid my murderer a visit," she said slyly. "I gave him a haunting he'll never forget."

"Wha-what?!" Tohru stammered. "You scared him?"

"Yeah. Him and his new girlfriend," Yoshi said with a smirk. She turned to Sara. "Who just happens to be a shinigami."

"What?" her eyes became stern. "What is a shinigami doing with him?"

"I don't know. She didn't seem like a higher level shinigami, though," she replied with a shrug.

Sara sighed. "Nikki. That's probably who it was. When she was in training with one of our level twenty shinigami, Saku, she saw a man that she felt a strong connection to…as if she had always know him."

"Interesting," Yoshi said, cocking an eyebrow in curiousity.

"Is it wrong for them to be together?" Tohru asked.

"Hm. Not really," Sara said, shaking her head. "Just as long as the relationship doesn't do anything to mess up the balance of good and evil in the world."

Just then, Kyo came in with a bowl of ice cream for Kira.

"Hey," He said handing the bowl to her. "What are you all doing in…"

He turned, facing Yoshi; his face washed over with surprise. She too, got a surprised look. They stared at one another, not sure what to think.

Yoshi stood up. "Kyo-chan…" she whispered, her hands going over her mouth. Then, tears began to fall from her eyes.

----

A/N: I just love how excitement builds, don't you? Who's Nikki, really? I'm sure everyone has their own ideas, right? Well, you know who Yoshi is…so…well, it's only going to get crazier from here.

Stay tuned for Chapter six: Bubbly.

God Bless!

-Takara-Star-Chan.


	6. Bubbly

Marmalade

Chapter 6: Bubbly

By Takara-star-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

----

Yoshi was crying. "Kyo-chan…" she whispered. She walked toward, him reaching up, and touched his face.

Kyo shuddered a little at her cold touch, and stepped back.

"Sorry," she said, pulling her hand back.

Kyo stepped forward again. "No, it's fine. You're just cold, is all." He rubbed his hands together nervously.

"You remember me, don't you?" she asked, eyes pleading.

Kyo gave her a small smile. "Of course. How could I forget aunt Yoshi?" he chuckled, touching her shoulder gently. "I've missed you."

She smiled back, laughing as well. "You're definitely the cute kid I used to know. You've grown up into a very handsome young man. The girls must be all over you."

Kyo blushed with embarrassment. "They kind of are…but…it's rather annoying." He winced at memories of girls fawning over him at school…his insane fan club…"But I only let one girl hang all over me as much as she wants." He laughed and turned to Tohru.

Tohru blushed. "Kyo-kun…"

Yoshi's eyes widened. "You're married to…Tohru-san? Seriously?"

"Yeah," he told Yoshi, taking Tohru's hand.

"Why didn't you tell me that Kyo-chan was your husband?" Yoshi asked with a big grin. "That's awesome!"

Tohru blushed even more. "I-I thought I had," she said in embarrassment. "We're…um, having a baby too."

"Really?" Yoshi's eyes lit up with excitement. "You're both so young, though…is that why you got married?" She gave Kyo a stern look.

"N-no. We were married before all that happened. It's a long explanation," Tohru told her, waving her arms nervously.

"Oooh," Yoshi replied, nodding her head. "If you had gotten her pregnant before, I'd have to go all ghostly on you."

"Uh…no. I would never have done that to her," he said, shaking his head.

Tohru smiled thoughtfully. "Shishou-san raised him very well!"

He blushed again. "Yeah. Shishou always made it a fine point to respect women. Which…I do."

"Awesome," Yoshi said with a thumbs up. "Just how I would have raised you." Her eyes darted to his wrists. "I heard the curse broke. It must make you overjoyed."

Kyo nodded. "The best part is being able to hold Tohru."

"That's what I would think to be the best part. Being able to hold the one you love." Yoshi turned sadly to the window.

----

Kira looked up from her book, and up at the ceiling. "Kashuko-san?"

"Yes?" she replied, looking up from her book as well.

Kira closed the book, and set down on the blanket covering her. "What's it like…um…um…to be in love? To be married and kiss the one you love? Is it scary? Is it fun?"

Kashuko cocked her head. "Wow…that's an interesting question, little one." She stood up, and walked to the side of Kira's bed, and sat down. "Why do you ask?"

"You and all the others in this house seem so happy. I want to be that happy. I want to feel like that, and be that happy." Kira began fidgeting with her fingers. "I want someone to make me smile like you do with Kayui-sensei. I want to laugh and be happy like Tohru-nee is with Kyo-sensei. I want someone to look at me the way Kasuke-nii looks at Sara-nee. I want to be happy like all of you are."

Kashuko reached over and touched her face. "You are definitely an observant one for your age, aren't you? Sweetie, a man won't make you instantly happy. While it's wonderful to be in love with someone, that won't give you happiness while you're waiting for the right one to come along. You need to learn to love yourself, and remember how much your friends and family love you. When it's right, a man will come along. You're still so young yet. You have many years ahead of you. Just wait until you're older."

Then, there was a knock on the door. "Kashuko? It's getting late, sweetheart." Kayui opened the door, and peeked in.

Kashuko looked at her watch. "It is, isn't it?" she stood up, and walked over to Kira, and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Kira-chan."

"Goodnight, Kashuko-san," Kira said laying down. "Goodnight Kayui-sensei."

He smiled at her. "Goodnight." He flicked off the light, and shut the door.

Kashuko chuckled. "She was just telling me that she wants to meet some nice guy and marry him. I guess being in a house with three other couples is very influential on her." She sighed and smiled at Kayui. "But I told her she has years before she can marry. I also told her that her happiness shouldn't be based on whether or not she has a man."

"True. Very true. One must work on themselves before they commit themselves to someone. But…when I met you, that pushed me to make the change I needed. That other man you were seeing was a jerk. I wanted to jump in and steal you away before he had a chance to dig his claws deeper," He laughed, reaching up and moving a stray hair from her face.

"I've been so happy with you. Even more so than I was with him. But…the only part I wish I could have changed is that I wish I could have given you children." Her face turned to a frown.

"Ah. You're still upset over that, love?" He pulled her into a hug. "I wish we could have too. But, I don't mind. I'm just glad that I'm spending the rest of my life with you. Besides…the kids I teach feel like my own children. And…I'm glad you're in remission from your cancer. I wouldn't have gotten to spend the rest of my life with you if they hadn't stopped it."

"Yes. I am glad to be alive." She closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't think I could imagine life without you."

----

"Are you happy to see Yoshi-san?" Tohru asked, laying on her stomach, head and arms at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah," Kyo replied, grinning. "Of course. She played with me a lot when I was little; even when my mom kept me inside all the time. She and her boyfriend were the only ones allowed over. My Dad hated her guts."

"Why?" asked Tohru in confusion. "She seems so nice!"

Kyo shook his head. "That's just it. My Dad couldn't stand anything that made me happy. He acted very cold to her. So, then she started coming when he was at work."

"Oh," Tohru said, flipping onto her back. "I'm sorry."

Kyo sighed. "It can't be helped. The truth is, my Dad will probably hate me until the day he dies…or until he can completely admit that both us played a role in my Mom's death. All three of us had our own problems that played in to what happened."

"You couldn't help what happened, Kyo-kun. I'm sure your Mom didn't blame you," she said, smiling softly, and staring at the ceiling.

"You're probably right," Kyo said, walking over and placing both hands by her shoulders. "I wish I could talk to her."

Tohru reached up and touched her face. "Maybe you will one day. I'm sure…she wants to, too."

He pressed his head against hers, closing his eyes. "I hope so."

Then, all of the sudden, he reached down, and pinched her sides.

"EEEEE!" Tohru screeched in surprise. She jumped up, sitting on her knees.

Kyo climbed on the bed, laughing at her. "That was…funny. You should have seen the look on your face!"

Tohru smiled back, and laughed as well. "Th-that tickled!"

"Really, now?" He got a mischievous look in his eye.

"Er…yes," she said nervously, wondering what was going to happen next.

Kyo then shot forward, pushed her down, and began tickling her.

"AH! Kyo-kun!" she exclaimed in fits of laughter. Her heart began to pound like a drum. "Stop! Ha ha!"

He didn't stop. He sat on top of her, tickling her. "If you want me to stop…stop laughing." He grinned down at her.

Tohru held in her breath fro a few seconds to try and stifle her laughter…but it didn't work. She began to laugh again. "I…can't…stop laughing! Ha ha ha!"

Finally, Kyo stopped. He reached down and touched her face. "Man, you're adorable." He laughed again, stroking her cheek. He then let her sit up. Then he grabbed a pillow, and hit her over the head (not hard, though.).

"Hey!" She yelled, putting up her hands in self-defense. She began giggling again, and grabbed a pillow. She began to swing back at him. The pillows went flying at eachother furiously. Then, Tohru jumped off the bed, getting ready for his next attack.

He literally jumped off the bed, swinging the pillow at her. Tohru swung back, hitting his arm. He took lots of swings at her, but she was proving to be pretty fast. But then, Kyo grabbed her pillow, taking it away from her.

"I've got your weapon, Tohru!" He said, laughing.

"Uh-oh!" she said, running to the other side of the bed, away from him.

He came at her with the pillows; but she jumped back onto the bed, ducking underneath the covers. She let out another giggle. She knew it wasn't a good hiding spot, but she thought it was funny.

"You know I can see you, right?" he said with a sigh.

"No, you can't," she said, laughing. "I'm not here, Kyo-kun."

"Really?" He chuckled, and sat down on the bed. "Where could you be, then?"

"I don't know; but definitely not _here,_" she replied, hugging her knees.

"Hm…" He turned to the lump underneath the blanket. "I could have sworn you were right…here!" He began tickling her again.

"EEEEEE!" She didn't expect him to do that.

He removed the covers, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now I got you!"

Tohru gave up, and was still laughing. "I guess I lost."

"You know, this is fun," he said, holding her tighter.

Tohru blushed bright red. "Y-yes, I'm having fun too." She removed his hands for a second, turning to face him. She wrapped her arms around him. "I hope we'll always have this much fun."

"Hm." He held her against him as tight as he could without hurting her; grasping her hair in his hand. He leaned in, deeply kissing her. Then he laid her down onto the sheets and said, "We will, 'cause you're always so great to be around."

Tohru just smiled as he leaned down and kissed her again.

----

Yoshi peeked out the door of Kira's bedroom looking out at Kayui and Kashuko. Then, she turned back to Kira, shaking her head. She walked over and sat on her bed. "That is one older couple with a lot of love for each other."

"How can you tell?" Kira said, leaning back onto her pillows.

"Their eyes…and the way they act around eachother. It's so obvious," Yoshi said with a sigh. "It makes me jealous, to be honest with you." She then crossed her legs.

Kira said nothing, staring at the ceiling. Living with three other married couples made her happy. Even though she was still so young, she enjoyed the loving atmosphere of the home. It made her smile to see so many happy people. She wished she could be that way, too. She couldn't really understand how they felt; but she wished she could.

She wished Mama and Daddy were still together. Maybe they were; but for all she knew, they were both dead.

"I was engaged before I died," Yoshi said with a sad smile.

Kira looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes," she stood up, and walked towards the window. "I loved him more than anything in the world. We were going to adopt Kyo and continue on with our lives."

"Who was he?" the girl's eyes were curious.

"His name was…Ian. He was a transfer student from the United States," Yoshi said dreamily. He had large, beautiful green eyes, plump lips, and dark, glossy brown hair. "I remember the first time I saw him."

----

A/N: Hey! Sorry it's taken so long for me to get another chapter up! I've just been on vacation…and where I was at, I wasn't able to type up this story. I continued it on paper, though.

In the next chapter, it's going to start off telling Yoshi's story. It's not going to be in first person…but, it's still going to tell more about her and what not.

God Bless!

-Takara-Star-Chan


	7. Yoshi's Story, Part 1

Marmalade

Chapter 7: Yoshi's Story-Part 1

By Takara-Star-Chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

----

(18 Years ago-Ichiro High School)

Yoshi sat in the office wondering why she was called up there. She wondered if the principal had found out that she was the one that put the permanent ink inserts in Hakiru-sensei's dry erase markers. She winced at the thought. Suspension or a cleaning job didn't appeal to her. Not at all.

"Sohma-san," the secretary (a.k.a., the 'gatekeeper') said with an accusing look. "Dr. Nakoshi will see you now."

Yoshi stood, and walked over to the principal's door. Before opening it, she turned to the 'gatekeeper' and stuck out her tongue and crossing her eyes at her. The gatekeeper didn't see, but, Yoshi found it amusing. Then she opened the door, and stuck her head in.

"Dr. Nakoshi?" she said walking inside. She looked over to see a _very_ pretty boy sitting in a chair in front of Dr. Nakoshi's desk.

"Yes, yes. Please sit," Dr. Nakoshi said in his deep, gruff, voice. "I've being hearing that you've been pranking Hakiru-sensei." He held up the dry erase marker that had the permanent ink insert.

Yoshi glanced at the boy sitting next to her. Did he rat on her? She'd never seen him before. What reason did he have to rat????

"Therefore," Dr. Nakoshi said gravely. Then, his face broke out into a grin. "I have to give you compliments. I have been waiting so long for someone to show her what's-what." He laughed, banging the table.

"Eh?" Yoshi said in confusion.

Dr. Nakoshi sighed happily. "But, because of rules…I have to 'punish' you in some way." He turned to the boy. "School service."

"What do I need to do?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Well, your so-called punishment is to be this young man's buddy. You know, showing him around, and helping him out with things."

"Oh," Yoshi said in surprise. "Does he speak Japanese?"

The boy's voice was smooth and melodious. "Very fluently…Yoshi-san."

Her cheeks went bright red. Not only was he GORGEOUS, but his voice was so…nice.

"He's from the United States, Sohma-san. He transferred here to study," The lighthearted principal said happily. "His name is Ian Smith."

Yoshi stood, and bowed. "Nice to meet you."

Ian stood, his brilliant green eyes dancing. He bowed as well. "It's nice to meet you."

With that, they began to go back to class together.

"So," Yoshi said, her cheeks still red. "Where are you parents?"

Ian looked at her, considering what to say. "They, um, died. A long time ago. My foster parents let me sign up for this program so that I could live here."

"Oh. I'm sorry. My parents died not too long ago….but…why Japan, though?" She asked in curiosity.

"For one, I can speak, read, and write Japanese. Second, I thought that this would be a good place to study. They have one of the best school systems in the world. It'll look good on college applications." He sighed, then continued. "Plus, I just wanted out."

"Out of what?"

He looked at her and gave her a sad smile. "The life I was living. I wanted more freedom. A chance to start over. Ya know?"

Yoshi nodded. "I understand. I wish for those things too. But, unlike you, there really isn't anything I can do. The only thing I can do is make the most out of what I do have."

"Like…pranking the teachers?" He said, giving her a mischievous grin.

Yoshi nodded as her heart skipped two beats. His sly smile was downright…

"You alright?" He asked his eyes taking on a look of concern. "Your skin is turning red and you're sweating a little bit."

Yoshi sucked in a sharp breath. "I-I'm fine," she said in irritation, as they approached the classroom.

"This is Umekaze-sensei's room. She teaches earth and space science…which is the first class on your list. She looked at his class schedule, eyes widening. "We have the same exact schedule."

He smiled. "That's nice. At least I won't be by myself."

She opened the door, and walked in; Ian following close being. Everyone looked up, the students gaping at Ian. Umekaze looked up and smiled.

"Hm. I see we have a new student."

Then, everyone began to whisper in surprise.

"Whoa. He's hot!" One girl whispered to her friend.

Murmurs of similar things began to break out all over the room. Yoshi walked to her lab table, Ian sitting down next to her.

"Why don't you tell us your name?" Umekaze said, smiling.

Ian stood up. "I'm Ian Smith. I'm from the United states as a transfer student."

"Interesting. What state are you from?" the teacher asked him.

"Kansas," he said thoughtfully. "I lived in a city called Manhattan."

"How lovely!" she said, clapping her hands in delight. "You lived in the Midwestern area of the US. Tell me…have you ever seen one of those famous tornado storms I've heard so much about?"

"Yes," Ian said with a nod. "I've seen four, actually. I've been through two."

"Wow!" Umekaze's eyes lit up. Of course she'd be excited over this. An earth and space science teacher would be. "Well, it just so happens that we are in our section on storms."

"Um, sensei?" a girl said, raising her hand. "Yesterday we started the section on volcanoes. Today we were supposed to learn about the eruptions."

Umekaze blushed. "Eh…er…" she looked around in embarrassment. "No we aren't!" She quickly turned around, tearing down the poster over different types volcanoes behind her.

The student began to murmur in confusion…not to mention irritation.

"I even did my homework!" one girl hissed to her friend.

"I know! I did all thirty questions!"

The volume in the room began to escalate furiously.

"Alright…alright…_enough!"_ Umekaze yelled.

The classroom went silent. Sweet, Umekaze-sensei _never _yelled. She never did that. Yoshi's friend, Ryumomo raised her hand. "Um, Umekaze-sensei…are you okay?"

"Eh? Er…me? Sure…I'm fine," she lied, blushing profusely.

_I did not expect such a beautiful child to be put in my class! _She thought, opening her book. _I'm going nuts._

"Everyone…it's a free day. D-do whatever you want. I don't care," she said, shaking her head. Then she stuck her nose in her book.

"Um, wow," Ian said in surprise. "I didn't think I'd cause this much commotion."

Yoshi looked at Ian in surprise. "You don't see it, do you?"

Ryumomo turned around, shoving a mirror in his face. "Look at yourself! You're gorgeous, Ian-kun!"

"Eh?" He blushed, his eyes widening. The look on his face was adorable. "Um, thanks?" Ian turned to Yoshi. "So, what are you doing this afternoon? We could study together, and you could tell me more about this school."

"Um, sure. But I have to babysit. You're welcome to come along, though. I…don't think my sister would mind," she said with a nod. _It's not like I'm bringing a girl over. That way, Kyo will be less likely to transform._

"Is it your niece or nephew?" Ian asked in interest.

"Nephew. But, you may be surprised by his appearance. Kyo-chan doesn't exactly look like everyone else," she informed him.

"Was he born with a birth defect?"

"No, not exactly. Well…I don't consider it one. He looks normal…except for a few things. You'll see," she said with a small smile.

----

"Um, Yoshi…who is this?" Ami said looking at Ian intently.

"He's a new student, Ami. I'm going to study with him and tell him things about our school," Yoshi said, feeling nervous.

Ami eyed them curiously. "Well, I will say this…_no_ funny business, okay?" She gave Yoshi a stern look.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Yoshi said with a nervous laugh.

Ian looked at Yoshi's sister in confusion. She wasn't talking about the usual boy-girl funny business, was she? Nope. There was something else…

Ami reached for the door. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay," Yoshi said, setting her bag on the table. "Where's Kyo-chan?"

"He's in his room playing," she said, walking out.

"Aunt Yoshi?" a small voice called from the hallway.

They turned and saw Kyo slowly walking toward them.

Ian's mouth dropped open.

"You okay?" Yoshi asked worriedly.

He rubbed his eyes. "Wow. Am I really seeing this?" His eyes and hair were _orange!_

"I told you that you'd be surprised," she said with a laugh. "His hair and his eyes are both natural.

"That's awesome. How old is he?"

"He just turned on about a month ago," she told him, smiling.

Kyo walked up to Ian and pointed at Ian. Then he looked at Yoshi. "Who this?"

"Ian, Kyo-chan. Can you say I-an?" She knelt down in front of him.

Kyo tried saying the new name. "Een."

"Close enough," Yoshi told him, ruffling his hair. "Did Ami give you your snack yet, Kyo-chan?"

"Uh-uh. Oka-chan say wait for Yoshi."

"Alright. Do you want a cookie or an apple?" She asked, opening the fridge.

"Apple," Kyo said with a grin.

"Okay. You want anything, Ian? There's some Pocky and Yan-Yan snacks in the cupboard."

"Pocky sounds good," he said with a nod. He turned to Kyo. "What do you like to do?"

"Hm," he said with a shrug. "Play?"

"Play what?"

Kyo reached his arms up. "Spin!"

Ian looked to Yoshi. "What does he mean by 'spin'?"

"You grab his arms and spin him around," Yoshi said, cutting an apple.

"Oh. Okay," Ian said, grabbing Kyo's tiny arms. "Here we go!" He smiled, picking up Kyo into the air, and spinning him around.

Kyo laughed and laughed with glee. "Wheee!"

----

A while later, the three of them were in the living room. Yoshi and Ian were studying; Kyo was playing with his toy cars.

"So…You have any fun events at this school? You know…proms, festivals, sports…" Ian asked her in curiosity.

"Hm…yes. But…what is a 'prom'? I've never heard that word before," she replied, cocking her head.

"You know…a formal dance for third and fourth years," He said with a smile.

"Oh! Yes…We have a formal dance like that. The girls all get to wear beautiful ballgowns and the boys wear tuxedos." Her eyes lit up at the thought.

He smiled thoughtfully. "Have you ever been?"

"I went last year. The guy I went with…was a jerk. He was my first love…but…"

"What'd he do to you?" He asked sympathetically.

Her eyes became sad. "I went over to his house a few days later after prom and caught him cheating on me with a girl from another school."

"What a shame," He said shaking his head. "That a guy would throw away such a sweet, cute girl like that."

Yoshi blushed. _Me? Cute?_ "Um…thanks."

"You're welcome," Ian said with a smile. "You are cute. _Really_ cute."

Kyo looked over at them with wide eyes. He crawled over and tugged on Yoshi's shirt. "Boyfriend, aunt Yoshi?"

"Eh?" Yoshi looked at Kyo in surprise, blushing. "I-I…um…I…"

Ian chuckled and shook his head. "Am I?"

"You be Yoshi's boyfriend," Kyo told him, smiling. "You cool." He jumped on his back.

"Am I now?" Ian stood up to give him a piggy-back ride.

"Yes!" Kyo said happily.

Yoshi laughed. _Me and Ian? We'll see._

----

(Five months later)

"Ian-kun!" Yoshi exclaimed happily, running to him, tackling him with a hug.

"Whoa!" Ian said, falling over, making a face plant in the sand. His picnic basket flew into the air. "Ow…"

"Oops!" Yoshi said apologetically, laying on top of him. She sat up. "I guess I glomped you too hard…"

Ian sat up, spitting out sand. He laughed heartily. "It's okay. They say that sand is good for you."

Yoshi laughed. "I'm just glad you're okay."

They stood up, and walked over to a spot to set up an umbrella, and their blanket.

"I love summer," she said with a sigh. "Especially when we are at the beach."

"Yeah. Believe it or not, this is my first time at a coastal beach," Ian said, pulling his shirt over his head. He stuffed it in his bag.

Yoshi blushed as she tried not to stare. "Um…er…really?"

"Yeah. I've been to lake beaches but not coastal beaches." He opened the basket and pulled out a big rice ball filled with chocolate and strawberries. "Here. I made this. I hope it tastes good."

"I'm sure it will. You're a good cook. Those cookies you made for me the other day were wonderful!" She praised him.

She took a bite and stared out at the ocean. It was really hot out; but really beautiful. Ian pulled up his knees and stared out at the water as well.

"I'm never going back to the US."

"Really?" Yoshi said wide-eyed. "Never?"

"Never. Why would I go back when I've found my reason for living here?" He looked at her and smiled.

Yoshi blushed again. "Eh…um…what is the reason?"

Ian scooted closer to her, touching her face. "This is. This girl right here." He leaned in and kissed her gently.

Yoshi looked at him in surprise. "Wow…" she whispered.

"I asked you to come today…because I wanted to tell you that…I love you." Ian grabbed her hand.

Yoshi grinned. "I love you too, Ian." She threw her arms around him. "I really do."

He wrapped his arms around her waish. "Good. I'm definitely staying here then."

They spent the rest of the day at the beach holding hands, and watching the sunset. A beautiful day it was.

----

A/N: That was part one of Yoshi's story. Stay tuned for part two!


	8. Yoshi's Story, Part 2

Marmalade

Chapter 8: Yoshi's Story-Part 2

By: Takara-Star-Chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

----

(15 Years Ago)

Ami was getting more depressed by the day. Every other night she was out drinking. The reason was obvious to Yoshi.

Imoru was mentally cruel.

Everytime she and Ian went over, Imoru's butt-head attitude was so bad, that they had to lock themselves in another room with Kyo. No matter what they did, he got angry. No matter what they said, he yelled. He got angry if they just walked across the hall to another room.

"I'm sorry, Ian. My brother in-law is such a charmer. You know you don't have to come over, right?" Yoshi said to him one day after Imoru had screamed at them again.

Ian shook his head. "Nah. It's okay. I like coming and spending time with you and Kyo." He took her hand and smiled.

Kyo walked up to Ian and sat in his lap. "Ian?"

"Yeah, bud?"

"When are you going to ask aunt Yoshi?" he whispered softly.

Ian blushed and laughed nervously. "I guess now is a better time than any, huh?"

"Yes, it is," Kyo said with a nod.

Yoshi didn't appear to hear this exchange. She was lost in thought. She had gotten this way lately.

"Yoshi?" Ian said, squeezing her hand.

"Hm?" She looked at him, squeezing his hand back.

"I've been wanting to ask you something. I've put a lot of thought into this…I'm certain. I thought about this even before we graduated. But…now I feel that I'm ready to do this. Yoshi, I love you. I want always…."

"UNLOCK THIS DOOR!" Imoru yelled, banging on the door.

"Kyo!" Yoshi exclaimed, standing up and placing herself in front of him. "No, we won't open the door!"

Imoru began ramming himself against the door. The three of them watched as the bolts began to come loose.

"Imoru, stop, please!" Ami's pleading voice was heard through the door.

He turned and slapped her. She fell to the floor with a hard thud. "Go rot in a hole, woman!" He continued to ram himself against the door; until it finally came open.

"The next time you don't unlock this door, you'll all get it. Besides, I'm in charge of this home! When you're here, you do as I say!" Imoru gave Yoshi a death glare.

Yoshi rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You are so _not _the head of this home. I'm all for a strong father figure and male leader in the home. But you possess none of the qualities to do it properly."

Imoru gave a nervous laugh. "What would you know about a good leader of a home?"

"My own father was a very good one. For one thing, he didn't scream or insult people all the time! Maybe you could learn a thing or two from him! Now tell me what you just broke a door down for!"

Ian sat staring in fear at Imoru. If readied himself just in case he had to help Yoshi. He didn't do anything right now…because when it came to verbal arguing, Yoshi could hold her own. But if he had to fight Imoru, he would.

"Someone broke a vase!" He said angrily. "I stepped on it!" He showed her his foot.

Kyo tugged on Yoshi's pant leg.

"Well that's certainly no reason to break a door down and hit someone!" she told him, shaking her head. "I'm certain that whoever did it, didn't mean to."

Imoru looked to Kyo. "You did it, didn't you?"

"Yes," Kyo squeaked. He shut his eyes tight, grasping Yoshi's pants tighter.

"Hmph. What is wrong with you? Stupid, clumsy, kid," He reached over and grabbed Kyo.

Yoshi grabbed Kyo, and held him in her arm, while her fist punched Imoru across the face. His mouth began to bleed while Kyo transformed in a puff of smoke. "If you lay a hand on him, I'll knock out the rest of your teeth!"

Ian looked in surprise as he saw an orange kitten in her arm rather than a small boy. "Yoshi-chan…" he murmured worriedly.

Imoru grabbed her by the front of her shirt. In surprise, she dropped Kyo and his clothes to the floor. "Listen now, and listen good…Kyo is my son, and I'll do what I please with him. And since you're in this house, the same goes for you!"

Then Ian rushed at Imoru, delivering a hard blow to his stomach. Vomit rushed from his mouth, and he passed out to the floor.

Yoshi fell to her knees in shock. Kyo came over and sat in her lap, looking up at her. "Aunt Yoshi?" Yoshi began to cry, as she hugged Kyo tightly. Ian knelt next to her, and began rubbing her back in comfort. What could he say to make this situation better? The only thing he could think to do was to go to another room.

He felt horrible seeing her cry and tremble…Kyo looked rather frightened too. Even in his kitten form, he was trembling as well. He was surprised by everything going on at the moment…Imoru's outburst…his hitting someone…Kyo transforming into a cat (although…now it made sense as to why his hair and eyes were a different color.).

"Let's go, Yoshi-chan," he whispered to her. He helped her stand up, then he reached down picking up Kyo's beads and his clothes. He led them both outside, they went into the garage. Imoru would be asleep for a while. That much he could say for certain.

Yoshi continued to cry. So, Ian wrapped his arms around her, and held her even after she stopped crying.

A while later, after she had stopped crying, and Kyo had transformed back; Ian thought it would be a good time to ask Yoshi what he'd been trying to ask earlier. Maybe…it would cheer her up.

"You okay, Yoshi-san?"

She looked up at him, face distraught. "I don't know anymore, Ian. Ami is at her wits end…Imoru is abusive…Kyo-chan seems so frightened. I hate this! Why does everything have to go horribly?"

Ian knelt in front of her, taking her hand. "Not everything goes wrong, Yoshi-chan. I love you; that's not horrible." He reached into his pocket. "Things can get better. I know that they can. My life took a turn for the better when I decided to come here. For once, I'm truly happy. You are definitely something special." He pulled out a tiny box. Yoshi's eyes widened from surprise.

He opened the box, a silver ring with a large diamond stud. "I don't suppose I have to ask, do I?"

She jumped from her seat, throwing her arms around him. "Yes, Yes, a million times, YES!"

She then pulled back, allowing him to put on the ring.

"Aunt Yoshi is getting married!" Kyo said with excitement.

Yoshi smiled up at Ian. Any pain she had at the moment vanished with both of their smiles.

----

A week later, though, things took a turn for the worst.

Ami was pronounced dead of Friday.

She had committed suicide by walking in front of a fast moving train. As far as Yoshi saw it, it was only a matter of time. Yoshi had tried to help her sister; but there was only so much that she could do.

Most of the fault lied with Imoru. That was her opinion. Kyo couldn't help his situation; and Ami did the best she could to raise him. Even if she was ashamed of him, Yoshi knew that Ami did love Kyo nonetheless. Imoru was the one who drove her to the breaking point. Yoshi just couldn't understand why anyone would purposefully hurt the one they're supposed to love.

Then came the will.

Two days after the death, Ami's family was called together to read the will left by her. A judge read over it.

"_This is the will that I, Ami Sohma leaves behind._

_To my beloved family:_

_I know that I've hurt you by leaving you behind on such a short notice. But I really feel that it was for the better. I couldn't bear to worry and burden those I love most._

_To Imoru:_

_I know I must have been such a burden on you. I know I hurt you. But please know…I love you and Kyo both. I did my best to show love to you both; even if you hate me now, Imoru. I really tried. But it seems I really wasn't good enough…."_

Yoshi looked over from where she was sitting over at Imoru. His face was hard, his eyes full of anger. Exactly what he was angry about, she wasn't sure.

The judge continued to read:

"_To Kyo:_

_I know that you'll grow up to be a wonderful young man. I know I wasn't able to be an adequate mother to you, but please know that I tried. I love you very much, and I want you to try to live life to the best of your ability. I hope you can fall in love one day. I hope you graduate high school. I hope you live with as much enthusiasm you can muster up. I hope you can make the most out of what you have._

_To Yoshi:_

_My dear, dear, sister! You never gave up on me…even when I gave up on myself! I thank you so much for helping me raise Kyo. Because I know you love him, and care deeply for him, I am leaving him in your care. I know you will take good care of him._

_Mother and Father left me that large sum of money, as you know. I'm leaving it with you. Mother told me that if anything were to happen to me that the money would go to you. I'm sure it will be useful in Kyo's upbringing."_

The rest of the will was read aloud. As surprising as it was, Ami had left Imoru with nothing except for the things she had in the house. Yoshi swallowed hard. She could feel Imoru's hateful eyes boring into her. She dare not look at him. She looked at Ian who took her hand.

"You okay, Yoshi?" He whispered, noticing the murderous look in Imoru's eyes.

"Imoru is scaring me some," she whispered.

Ian looked at Imoru again, who had turned to talk to the judge. He remembered the blow to the stomach he gave him a week ago. He didn't like hurting people, but he'd do it if he had to. Especially to help Yoshi.

They both stood up and began to make their way to the door.

"Aunt Yoshi!" Kyo called, running up to them. "Ian-nii!"

Yoshi turned to him with a sad smile. "Hey bud." She reached over to take his hand. "Let's go home and get your stuff. Then you can come home with us."

"Yeah," Ian said, nodding. "I smell popcorn in the near future."

"I would like some," Kyo said, eyes lighting up a little.

"Good. Someone agrees!" Ian reached down to give him a high five.

Yoshi smiled softly. Her two favorite boys in the whole world. "I could use some too…with extra butter."

"How can you three act so happy?" Imoru said, coming up behind him. "Ami just died!"

"We're just doing our best to stay cheerful; because that's what Ami would want. You should try it sometime. You'd be so much more pleasant to be around," Yoshi said with a snicker.

Ian sighed. He loved Yoshi's witty attitude…but dealing with Imoru like that usually led nowhere good. But, there were witnesses here. So, hopefully, Imoru wouldn't try anything.

Imoru's eye twitched angrily. "You and your smart mouth…Yeah, maybe so. But normally…NORMAL people who actually care would be depressed, brat!"

"Maybe so…but the point is to try and live as best you can, no matter the circumstance. That doesn't mean we don't care. Everyone gets sad. But if you focus on the sad things all the time…that makes life harder. I want to live life to the fullest. Ami would have wanted that." Yoshi sighed, and crossed her arms. "If you stopped blaming Kyo for everything, and I don't know…jumped out of a plane and screamed your life would be ten times better."

He then got red in the face. "Y-you…that's…I…you…I HATE YOU!"

Yoshi smiled. "Aw. I hate you too, Imoru-kun. How wonderful you feel the same!"

He then cursed at her, flipping his finger at her.

"Oh wow," she said, rolling her eyes. "How mature. Stop talking like that in front of Kyo."

Imoru was now at his breaking point. He began to try and rip out his hair.

"Um, we should go," Ian said, blushing, and motioning them out the door.

"Uh…" Kyo said, looking at his Dad in shock. He took Ian's hand and they walked out the door.

----

(Two days later)

Yoshi walked into Imoru's house to get the rest of Kyo's belongings. But the air in the house felt strange.

Very strange.

An odd scent wafted through the house. She couldn't describe it. It was a smell she'd never encountered before. It was sweet, and appealing, though.

She followed the smell to the kitchen. There, the smell was strong and inviting. Imoru stood pouring tea.

"You've come to get the rest of Kyo's things?" He asked her quietly.

"Yes," she said coldly. "This'll be the last time I set foot in this place too."

"Hm. Of course it will," he murmured, placing cups gently on the table. "Want some tea?"

Yoshi stepped forward some. "Sure, I guess." She was taken aback by this hospitable gesture.

He handed her a cup of the strange, sweet smelling tea. She took one whiff of it, and it made her dizzy.

"Wh-what kind of tea is this?" she asked, feeling woozy.

"Hm," he said looking at her with a smile. "It's a secret."

The dizziness began spreading to the rest of her body. She figured it might be because her body wasn't used to the strong, sweet, scent. She then touched the cup to her lips, and took a sip. The tea was warm, not hot, and enticingly delicious. The dizziness now consumed her entire body, making her legs feel wobbly. Strength suddenly began to leave her.

_Wait! This tea is drugged! _She thought frantically. In shock, she threw the cup with whatever strength she had left. It shattered against the wall, tea going everywhere. Her legs couldn't hold her up anymore. She collapsed to her knees on the floor; body trembling.

"What's in that tea?" she said, gasping for air. "What have you done to me?"

Imoru said nothing, staring at her. Just staring. Then his face broke into a smirk.

A strong wave of nausea struck into her like a freight train. Her stomach began to empty itself onto the floor in front of her. When she was done, she fell to the floor, curling up into a ball. The furious nausea wouldn't leave. She felt as if there were millions of buzzing bees inside of her brain.

"Please!" she exclaimed, beginning to cry. "D-don't hurt me!"

Imoru banged his fist on the table. "I was supposed to have killed you already!"

"_What?"_ Yoshi gasped eyes widening. "You want me…dead?"

Imoru knelt down next to her. "Yes, I do. You're a huge pain to deal with. And…Ami left you with money that is rightfully mine."

"B-but my p-parents-"

"Your parents are dead and rotting. They don't matter anymore," he said coldly. "Get used to it. I can't believe Ami was actually stupid enough to listen to them."

"They weren't stupid. You're just selfish."

Imoru stood up. "Since the poison didn't do it, I have no choice," he murmured. He picked her up and carried her into the garage. He opened the car, throwing her on the floor of the backseat of the car.

----

The sky was dark. The woods were even darker from the thick covering of the pine trees over head. Imoru found a spot in the woods and threw Yoshi down onto the pine needles. She was exhausted and too weak to move.

"_Please,"_ she moaned, the buzzing still hammering her brain. "Let me go. I'll give you the money, and won't press charges. Just let me go be with Ian and Kyo-chan."

Imoru knelt down, squeezing the metal bat in his head tightly. "I would…but this is also revenge for everything you've done to me."

"What?" she gasped. "Wait…what are you…"

Before she could finish, she felt the bat come down hard into her head.

----

Kira stared down at her lap. "So…Kyo-sensei's father…killed you? Are you going to tell him?"

Yoshi sighed, and smiled sadly. "I don't know. I mean…their relationship is awkward enough already. I'm not sure what'd he'd do if he knew that Imoru killed me."

"I think you should tell him one day," Kira said quietly. "He…should know."

"You may be right. It just worries me of how he'll take it. He just seems so happy now. I'd hate to dump something on him that's so depressing."

"But what if Tohru-nee's in danger?!" Kira blurted out. "I'm worried about that…"

Yoshi gave her a confused look. "What makes you say that?"

"I, uh…um, can sort of read Sara-san's and Kasuke-san's minds," said with embarrassment. "Kasuke told Kyo that someone is after Tohru-nee. I think it may be Kyo's father…and…uh…um…er…"

"How did you…? When did you find you were able to do that?" Yoshi looked baffled.

Kira shrugged. "It just happened. I don't even remember. I said I kinda can. It sometimes almost like I can hear what they're thinking…It just happened I don't remember, I don't know why…it just happened. I don't-"

"I get it Chickadee. I get it," Yoshi said with a laugh, interrupting her. "Watch it. Sometimes you repeat things."

Her face dropped. "I did? I can't help it sometimes…I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to, kiddo. I was just letting you know."

"Hm." Kira looked out the window at the black nothingness. _Freak._ She thought. _I really am a freak._

----

A/N: Here we are at the end of chapter 8! I can't believe it, lol.

I don't start college classes until the end of September. So, I have a ton of time to work on Marmalade. On paper, the story is getting pretty good, I have to say. I can't wait to see how the rest of it pans out. Also, I'm think I'm going to do another story in this series. I just keep getting ideas that are almost too good to pass up! Lol

Stay tuned for chapter nine: It takes TWO!

God Bless!

-Takara-Star-Chan


	9. It takes TWO!

Marmalade

Chapter 9: It takes TWO!

By Takara-Star-Chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

----

(2 months later-April)

"Wow," Tohru said in surprise. "I can't believe how much bigger it's getting!"

Kyo smiled at her as they walked down the sidewalk. Today was the day that they were going to the hospital for the first time for an ultrasound. They would have done it sooner, but, they needed to buy health insurance first. Tohru did take care of herself though. She ate as healthy as she could…even though her cravings tripped her up from time to time. She walked more carefully, and took her time doing things.

"You look great, Tohru," he told her, squeezing her hand. He thought her pregnant belly looked…sexy? He chuckled at the thought. But he seriously thought she looked great. Well…she always looked great to him.

"Um…thanks, Kyo-kun," she said, blushing. "We need to discuss names…I think…"

"Yes. But…not right now. I get the feeling that naming him or her would be rather difficult."

"Er…you're right. It probably will be rather difficult," she said in agreement. Then she looked down at her shirt, and tugged on it. "Um…I think I'll need new clothes soon. My clothes are fitting tighter every week!"

He looked at her with curiosity. "I'm not saying I know much about this kind of thing; but the few times that I've seen pregnant women…it seems you're a little bigger than most at two months."

"Eh? I think you might be right…He or she might be rather big!" Tohru said with a grin. "As long as it's healthy though, I'm fine!"

----

"Tohru Sohma?" the nurse called, stepping into the waiting room.

Tohru and Kyo both stood up, and walked toward her.

"Yes, ma'am?" Tohru said to her.

"This way…Sohma-san," the nurse said, giving her a strange look.

The two of them followed her back into an exam room, where she began to ask questions.

"You two are married, right? Not just living together?"

"That's right," Kyo said, with a nod.

"Any pain?"

"Not really," Tohru told her, shaking her head.

The nurse asked a few more questions, then stood up. "The doctor will be in soon." Then she walked out, looking back once to give them a strange look.

"Um, Kyo-kun…," Tohru said in confusion. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Kyo replied, confused as well. "You're referring to the nurse, right?"

"Yes. She was giving us an odd look," she said worriedly. "I wonder why…?"

Kyo paused in thought, considering what to say. Then he said, "We're…an interesting couple. We're very young, and I'm not the average looking guy…and you're really cute…not to mention nineteen and pregnant."

"We really aren't the average couple, are we?" Tohru gave a small laugh. "I won't be nineteen for long, though."

"No. But I could care less. I'm just glad you're mine. That's all I care about," Kyo chuckled, and grabbed her hand. "I enjoy every second with you."

Tohru's cheeks flushed, and she smiled happily at him. "Me too."

Then, the doctor came in. The woman that walked in was a little average looking…except for her lips and haircut. Her lips were kinda big; here haircut had straight cut bangs, and the rest of it was jaw length. She looked the way a lot of models did. She had pleasant smile and voice.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Sohma. I'm Dr. Umeko Nirakashi. I'll be your doctor for the next seven months." Umeko held out her hand to shake theirs.

"What will we be doing today?" Kyo asked curiously.

"A normal, routine exam and ultrasound," Dr. Umeko said, putting on her glasses. She read over the page on her clipboard, then looked up at Tohru with a smile. "You have a pretty good medical history. Not much sickness or anything. The most significant thing I'm seeing is that you were hospitalized for two weeks last spring. What happened?"

Tohru and Kyo _hated _thinking back to that day. It was extremely painful to remember.

"I…was standing on a cliff…and it broke," Tohru said sadly. "I hit the back of my head pretty hard."

"I see," Umeko said, looking at her sympathetically. She stood up and walked over to her. "May I take a look?"

"Yes," Tohru said, leaning down.

Umeko studied the back of her head carefully. "Hm. I see. There's a definite scar there. It looks like you had a pretty nasty head injury, sweetie."

"Yes…it was…scary," Tohru said, sitting up and looking at her.

Umeko looked to Tohru and smiled again. "Well, to be on the safe side, I'm going to order some CAT scans to be done."

"Okay," Tohru said with a nod.

Umeko turned to a large machine. "I'm going to need you to remove your shirt, and lay back for the ultrasound."

Tohru took off her blouse, and handed it to Kyo. Then, she laid back giving him an excited grin. He smiled back thinking, _Ha ha. You have every right to be excited. _

"By the way…what should call you both?" Umeko asked in curiosity . "Should I just call you Tohru-san and Kyo-san?"

Kyo winced. "No…anything but 'Kyo-san'."

"I'm fine with being called '-san'…Kyo-kun doesn't like it, though," Tohru said with a nervous laugh.

"Kyo-kun, then?"

"That's fine. Just don't call me Kyo-san," He said with a grimace.

"I'll only call you that if you irritate me," Umeko said with a laugh. She squeezed the gel onto Tohru's belly, and switched on the machine. Then, began to move the transmitter (a/n: o.0 I think that's what it's called…) over her.

"Ah here we are," she said, grinning, and pointing at the screen. "This is the heartbeat. There's the head."

Tohru started at the screen in amazement. "Oh! Is it a boy or a girl?" Her eyes were glimmering with excitement.

"Hm. It may be a…um…wait a minute here...," Umeko said, confused. She moved up higher on her belly.

"Is something wrong?" Kyo asked in alarm.

Umeko turned and winked at them. "It's all good, but you have…_two _in there, actually."

Tohru's mouth dropped open, and Kyo's face filled with shock.

"Eh. Close your mouth, Tohru-san. You'll catch flies," Umeko said with a laugh, and shaking her head.

"Er…yes. Sorry," Tohru said in embarrassment. "B-but…_two?"_

"I can't believe this," Kyo breathed. "Two…That's just…wow." He smiled and let out a small laugh. "Looks like we'll have our work cut out for us, Tohru."

Tohru smiled back. "Yes, we definitely will."

He squeezed her hand, and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She giggled happily.

Umeko smiled. _Man, they're adorable. They're definitely very much in love. _She thought.

"Well, as far as I see on the ultrasound, they're perfectly healthy. Their heartbeats are normal. They're in the correct positions for where they're at in the pregnancy. There's one boy and one girl. The only thing that comes to mind right now is that you may need a c-section rather than delivering vaginally." She pressed a few buttons, and two pictures came out of the ultrasound machine.

"Why not deliver them normally?" Kyo asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Umeko sighed, handing the photos to Tohru. "There are some serious risks in delivering twins vaginally. We can try, sure. But it's just as a precaution. But if on the day you're supposed to have them, and I say that delivery by c-section would be safer, I would opt for the c-section."

"So it's something we have to wait for until I go into labor?" Tohru asked, cocking her head.

"Yes. You and your babies seem healthy, though. I'll give you a bottle of pre-natal vitamins. You come in once a month or if something odd happens. I think you'll be good to go." Umeko gave her a thumbs up.

----

Akito smiled at Shigure sweetly. Since New Year's was over, she could grin again. "They'll be surprised to see us, I think."

"Yes, I believe they will. Especially by the fact that we're just randomly showing up on their doorstep," Shigure said with a chuckle. "What do you plan on doing while we're there?"

Akito smoothed out her skirt. "I'm wanting to take Tohru-san shopping. She was mentioning to me on the phone recently how she needed to go buy some maternity clothes."

"So…you plan on buying clothes for her? That's nice of you."

Akito looked out the window at the trees flying by. "Hm. It's not a big deal. I'm her friend…and friends just do these kinds of things for eachother sometimes, right?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Shigure replied with a nod.

She looked over at him and gave him a sad smile. "Shigure…I've been wondering for a while now…um…will we ever get married? I really want to."

Shigure sighed heavily. "Why should I have to marry you? Isn't what we've got right now fine?"

"Shigure…yes, I am happy. You just don't understand. I want to marry you because…I want to be bound to you deeper than just simply saying 'I love you'. Marriage is a way for me and you to make a permanent claim on eachother. It just doesn't feel like a complete commitment right now. I want to be yours the rest of my life. Is it so much to ask that of you? To be completely committed to me? Or are you still uncertain if I'm the one for you?" Akito looked away, face pained.

_Ouch. _Shigure though in alarm. She had a point. _Am I making her think I doubt what we have? _He touched her face.

"Akito…I am _completely _certain that you are the one for me. I've always thought that. Yes, I do always want to be with you."

Akito looked him square in the eye. "Then why the hesitation? Why not get married?"

Shigure closed his eyes. "I honestly don't know. Maybe I am scared. Look, give me some time to consider it. When I've decide, I'll tell you, okay?"

Akito nodded numbly. "Okay."

----

Imoru walked into the house, setting his brief case down next to the door. Then he walked into the living room to see Nikki asleep in his chair. He was used to seeing her here; and she had pretty much become his girlfriend.

He tried very hard not to disturb her as he stepped softly and carefully across the floor. He smiled a bit at her as he walked by. He made his way around to the back of the chair, leaning down and stroking her arm. Then he leaned down further, and kissed the side of her head.

He then stood straight again. He found it hard to admit it, but he had fallen in love with Nikki. Her endearing smile…and charming demeanor…her eagerness to make him happy…and her beauty was all overwhelming for him.

Every second of the day he thought of her. Every minute he wanted to tell her he loved her. Every hour he wanted her in every possible way. He was beginning to feel happy again. He hadn't thought of Kyo and Tohru…until now. As he stepped into the kitchen, he began to remember his hatred of them. _Hm. _He thought in irritation. _I'll give her and her child a few more months. I want to enjoy Nikki while I can. The rest of my life will be in the hell-bound prison anyway._

He knew he'd end up in jail. If he killed Tohru, he'd probably get the life-sentence. Then he could possibly opt for the death sentence. He might as well. This life was too painful for him.

"Imoru?" Nikki called, stepping into the kitchen. Her eyes lit up, and she ran over to him. "Imoru! You're home!" She threw her arms around him. "How was work?"

He grasped her sides, and grinned at her. "Great. Just great. I'm just glad to be here with you." He leaned in, kissing her passionately.

A minute later, he said, "So, what'd you do today while I was gone?"

"Mmm. Slept mainly. I was dreaming about you, though," she whispered.

He closed his eyes and smiled. She had no idea how happy she made him. Even with the fact that he got less and less attractive by the year (a/n: LOL).

"What would you like for dinner?" she asked, letting go of him.

"Um…your lips?" he said with a laugh.

She whacked him in the head with a giggle. "I'm serious, Imoru."

"So am I," he said leaning in and kissing her again. "But…sushi rolls sound good."

"Okay," she breathed. "Sushi rolls it is."

He released her so she could go begin cooking the rice.

"What kind of fish do you want?" she asked, opening the rice cooker.

"Hm. Salmon?"

"Okay," she said, smiling. Her wings fluttered happily.

He stood against the wall and sighed. Wow. When was the last time he felt this great? Nikki was definitely a good thing right now. One that he himself deserved (or so he thought) and waited years for. He felt that he deserved to be happy after that _boy _ruined his life. He did consider himself to be a good man; the problem was the world around him. Everyone just conspired against him. He was the victim. That's what he thought.

But Nikki didn't do that. She only cared to make him happy. He was finally getting what he deserved.

(a/n: :P)

----

"Oh!" Tohru exclaimed as she opened the door. "Shigure-san! Akito-san! What a surprise!"

Akito smiled at her. "Hm. We decided to come visit you. How are you?"

"Wonderful!" she replied, grinning big. "Please, come in!" She backed up, allowing them entrance into the house. "It's been a big day. Kyo-kun and I just got back from the doctor. We're having twins!"

Akito looked at her in surprise, and Shigure's eyes widened.

"_Twins, _Tohru-kun? You're going to have yourself quite a time with that. Kyo-kun too." Shigure said with a nervous laugh.

"Yes, but…it's okay. It'll be great! Kyo-kun and I are in this together," she said with a small laugh.

"Oh…where is he?" Akito asked in curiosity.

"He's in the dojo with Kayui-san. They're having class. They should be done soon," she replied.

Shigure and Akito looked at eachother, as if not knowing what to say.

"K-Kayui?" Shigure said quietly. Then he busted out laughing. "Are you serious, Tohru-kun?"

"Y-yes," Tohru replied nervously with a nod. "Um…Kayui-san's name is a little…odd, I know…"

"Can we call him Itchy-san?" He asked, grinning.

"He doesn't like that, Shigure-san," Tohru said, shaking her head. "I really don't think you should do that!"

Shigure shook his head. "Come now, Tohru-kun. What could he possibly do?"

Then, all of the sudden, Shigure felt himself flip into the air, and make a loud face plant on the floor.

Tohru and Akito stared down at Shigure in shock; while Kayui stood over him, cracking his knuckles.

"_That's _what happens." He knelt down, helping him up. He reached out with a smile to shake his hand.

"Impressive," Shigure said, rubbing his nose. "I'm surprised that Kyo-kun didn't do that to me at least once." He returned the handshake with a smile. "I'm Shigure Sohma."

"Nice to meet you. Trust me, Shigure-san; that was quite mild compared to what I can do. I just hope you know not to call me that."

"Yes, yes. I've learned my lesson, Kayui-san. I'll definitely remember from now on."

They both stood up, and turned to Akito and Tohru. Kayui took Akito's hand, and kissed it. "Who might this lovely young woman be?"

Akito blushed a little, her eyes getting big. "I'm Akito Sohma; head of the Sohma family."

"Pleasure to meet you, Akito-san. I hope you enjoy your stay," he told her, grinning. "I'm sure that Sara and Kashuko will enjoy having another woman to speak to. Kashuko is my wife by the way. She's not here at the moment."

"I know. Tohru-san has told me about all of you. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She smiled, and gave a small bow.

A while later the three of them sat down to lunch. Needless to say, Shigure was quite surprised by the news of twins.

"_Twins?"_ Shigure said in surprise. "Wow. Busy, aren't we?"

_BAM! _Akito's fist came down hard onto his head. "_Shigure!_ _Stop being a perv!"_

"Ouch!" he exclaimed in pain. He sighed, rubbing his head. "I guess I deserved that…"

"You certainly did. If you talk about them like that again…I'll hit you harder," Akito said gravely.

"Yes, yes, dear. I'll remember that," he replied, stretching. _It's not like she can tell me what to think, though. _

Tohru's face became profusely red. "Eh…er…I-I don't understand why Kyo-kun and I cause such commotion over such things…."

"Because, I think some people are jealous," Akito said shaking her head. "But…lets change the subject. You have a birthday coming up, correct?"

"Yes. Next week," Tohru said with a grin. "I'll be twenty."

"Well, I was thinking…why don't you and I go shopping? I'll buy you a maternity wardrobe." Akito told her, pouring tea into her teacup.

Tohru looked at her in surprise. "You don't have to through all of that for me, Akito-san. A whole wardrobe…that sounds expensive! I don't want to burden you."

"Burden me? Tohru-san…I don't mean to brag…but I'm rich, remember? I'm offering to do this because I want to. We're going tomorrow," Akito declared, looking at Tohru intently.

"Um…yes, Akito-san. If you say so…"

Akito took a sip of her tea, and smiled softly. _You'll be the most fashionable pregnant woman for miles around when I get through with you, _she thought.

"Tohru-onee?" Kira called, her feet pitter-pattering into the kitchen.

"Kira-san! Tohru exclaimed, standing up. "I would like you to meet someone." Kira made her way over, eyeing Akito and Shigure with curiosity.

"Who are they?" Kira asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Shigure and Akito Sohma. They're relatives of mine, Kira-san," Tohru told her. "This is Kira-san."

"Pleasure to meet you, Kira-san," Shigure said, reaching over to shake her hand. Tohru looked at Kira feeling surprise rise up in her. It was the strangest thing…Kira was holding eye contact with Akito and Shigure. She never did that with anyone she just met…she rarely did that with the people she knew well. It was as if some strange connection had clicked between the three of them.

"Nice to meet you too, Shigure-san, Akito-san." Kira sat in an empty seat at the table, and reached for one of the cookies on the plate in front of her. "You're very pretty, Akito-san."

Akito looked over that the small girl in surprise. "Thank you. That was a very kind thing to say." She gave her a small smile. It was amazing the change that had occurred in Akito. If Kira had said that two years ago, Akito would have just given Kira a snarl. But because she met Tohru…she could find it easy to be kind to others. For the first time in her life, she felt truly happy.

"Are you Kayui-san's granddaughter?" Aktio asked her in curiosity.

Kira shook her head. "No."

"He's her foster father," Tohru told them. "Her parents…um…"

"They died. They both killed themselves," Kira said sadly.

Akito and Shigure looked at eachother in surprise, trying to decide what to say.

Then, Akito looked back at her. "I'm sorry. Do you like living here, though?"

"Yes. Everyone here is nice to me."

----

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to type up this chapter. I gotta stop getting distracted…lol.


	10. Never Alone

Marmalade

Chapter 10: Never Alone

By Takara-Star-Chan

a/n: Yay! Chapter ten! Here we go! Woot woot!

----

"What about this, Tohru-san?" Akito asked, pulling a pink silk sundress off of the rack. "I know I'm not knowledgeable when it comes to clothes, but…"

Tohru's eyes lit up. "It's so pretty!" she took it, and put it over her arm. "Kyo-kun tells me that I look nice in things that show off my shoulders a little more. Do you remember that red dress I wore when we came to get permission from you to be married?"

"I remember," Akito said with a nod. "I have to admit, you looked stunning in that dress."

"That's one of Kyo's favorite dresses on me. I wear it whenever he takes me somewhere fancy. He does that every once in a while." She smiled thoughtfully, staring at the dress on her arm.

Akito pulled a little black dress off the rack. "How about this one? This is pretty sexy."

"I don't know…Kyo-kun doesn't like it when I wear something really low cut and revealing. It's pretty, but…."

"Hm. I see. So nothing remotely close to anything Isuzu-san would wear?" Akito asked in curiosity.

Tohru nodded with a smile. "Yes. On Halloween, someone here in town was having a party. I tried to figure out what I was going to wear. I searched for the longest time until I found something. It was a black fairy costume. It had a black belly shirt, a black micro-mini skirt, and black sparkly fishnets and wings. I didn't tell Kyo-kun what I was wearing, as a surprise. On Halloween, he…um, was surprised to say the least. His mouth hung open as soon as he saw me. We went to the party…and the whole night…he didn't seem to be having much fun."

"Why?"

"I don't know. A lot of guys came up and talked to me…that made him mad for some reason. Then, when we got home, he told me never to wear anything revealing like that outside our room again. I still don't understand…" She got a confused look on her face.

Without thinking, Akito let out a laugh, and dropped the black dress. She leaned up on the rack, laughing.

"Eh? Akito-san? Are you okay?" Tohru looked at her in surprise.

Akito stood up straight and looked at her, still laughing a little. "Even after being married for almost seven months…you still have no idea how man's mind works, do you?"

Tohru looked taken aback by this comment. "Um…no. I guess not."

Akito shook her head. "Tohru-san…those boys at the party were talking to you _because _of the way you were dressed. Guys like it when a girl dresses in that way."

"Why didn't Kyo-kun like it then?"

"I don't think that's the point. He just didn't like the other guys talking to you for the reason that they were. Men are possessive of the girls they love." Akito picked up the little black dress off of the floor.

Tohru face turned to curiosity as she considered this. "Kyo-kun has said that when it comes to me, he gets really selfish," she said, as if a light bulb were beginning to come on. "So, I guess…oh…I get it now…" Her cheeks went bright red. "I feel embarrassed for wearing that costume now…"

Akito sighed, and began looking through the rack some more. "This has been another episode of, 'What have we learned today, Tohru?'" she murmured with a chuckle.

"What?" Tohru asked in curiosity.

"Nothing, Tohru-san," Akito said, continuing to look at the rack.

----

(Shinigami realm)

Ruuka sighed and stared down at her tea. She hated admitting it…but the angels were starting to annoy her. Being the head shinigami had its perks…except when you were being hounded with seemingly _hundreds _of questions by the angels.

"Ruuka…we must know…where are Sara and Kasuke?" said Amelia, one of the higher ranking angels.

"Wow…for a group that's supposed to know everything about individuals…you sure don't know much about your fellow angels," Ruuka said, rolling her eyes. "I find that such a shame."

Amelia glared at her. "Don't start! You should obviously know. You are particularly close to both of them!"

"Look; I don't understand what you're so upset about. It's not like they're neglecting their duties, or anything. The world is as it should be. It's not unbalanced or anything. They'll come back when they see fit. They are, after all, the very head angels. I should think they know what they are doing." Ruuka then took a sip of tea.

"Ha! Sara has no intelligence on the matter of how to run the world!" Amelia exclaimed. "Ever since they were reunited, Kasuke's mind has gotten all muddled up with his pretty-lover girl, Sara. His intelligence is slipping."

Ruuka stood up in anger. "Cut the garbage, Amelia. I don't care who you are. Don't you dare talk about either of them like that. Kasuke is a great leader- you know it too. Sara is learning from the best. It's been known for years that you have a thing for him. You're just angry that Sara has what you never can. Turning the rest of the Order against them was just low. You're lucky Kasuke is kind. I'm surprised he didn't just demote you. But he's not an angry tyrannist like you."

Amelia's mouth hung open in surprise. No one had ever spoken to her like that. She crossed her arms and took in a deep breath. "You have a lot of nerve, Ruuka."

"Thanks. Now…get out." Ruuka said, motioning toward the door. "Don't you dare go and interrogate Chii either."

"Why would I go and interrogate her? She has about as much brain as a gnat," she replied rudely.

"For an angel, you sure are stuck up. If you say anything else demeaning about my friends, I'll smack you. Now go." She walked to the door, and opened it.

"Yeah yeah," Amelia replied, walking out. "Whatever."

When she was finally gone, Ruuka shut the door, and sighed heavily. _Will she ever leave me alone?_ Of course she knew where Sara and Kasuke were…but she knew that they weren't just goofing off. If they were, signs would begin to show that they weren't doing anything. The world would begin to fall apart again. If any of the angels-especially the highest ranking ones-neglected their duties, it would show.

She walked over to the table, throwing herself onto the chair.

"I hope they come back soon," she breathed. "I'm so not having fun. If another angel comes to question me, I may just lose it."

Then she looked up at her window, and stood up. _Why didn't I think of it before?_ She would just go and see them. Yeah. That's what she'd do.

----

"I win!" Kira exclaimed happily. "Yay!"

Shigure sighed and smiled. "So I see." A seven year old girl beat him at Go Fish. Go Figure. "Good job, kid."

Kira grinned. "Do you know any other card games? I liked that one. They're so fun! Teach me another one. I want to play!"

Shigure laughed. "Okay, okay." _Man, she's a cute kid. _"Have you ever played Crazy Eights?"

"No…" she said shaking her head.

"Okay…we can play that then."

Kashuko walked in with a pitcher of lemonade. "Hm. Why don't you two take a break for some snacks. I'll go get the stuff to make sundaes."

"Sounds good to me, Kashuko-san. What about you, Kira-chan?"

Kira nodded. "Yup!"

A few minutes later, Kashuko came out with ice cream and toppings. "Do you want chocolate, strawberry, or vanilla?" she asked Shigure.

"Vanilla, please," Shigure said with a nod.

"What about you, Kira?"

"Um…" Kira stared at the boxes of ice cream. _Chocolate, strawberry, vanilla…Chocolate, strawberry, vanilla…Chocolate, strawberry, vanilla…Chocolate, strawberry, vanilla…Chocolate, strawberry, vanilla…_

Then, Kira's lip began to quiver. "I-I don't know…" she began to tremble. Then she began to cry. She threw her hands to her face. "I don't know!"

"K-Kira?" Kashuko sputtered in surprise. She knelt down in front of her. "Hey. Hey…it's okay, sweetie." She began to rub her back. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what I want!" Kira exclaimed it tears. "I don't know!"

"It's okay, "Kashuko said in a soothing voice. "How about I give you a scoop of all three?"

"O-okay," Kira replied, calming down, but still crying a little bit. "Okay." She sat there crying as Kashuko scooped up the ice cream.

"Thank you, Kashuko-san," Kira said, when she had received her ice cream.

"You alright, Kira-chan?" Shigure asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said with a nod.

A while later, when Kira had scampered off to get ready for karate, Shigure and Kashuko found themselves alone in the dining room.

"I have to compliment you, Kashuko-san…you handled Kira-chan's out burst very well. I would have had no clue how to handle that." He told her with a smile. "But…why did she suddenly do that?"

Kashuko smiled back. "Hm. She has a mild case of autism. She gets overwhelmed rather easily by things…and she's not that great socially; but she seems to react to you very well. You and Akito are the first people I've seen her open up to so quickly. It's amazing, really. The point is to be patient and calm with children. Children with special needs especially."

"She's definitely a cute kid. I can see how you can't help but love her. It might be difficult, but it sounds to me that at the end of the day, it must be worth it," he said, standing up.

"It is. I'm glad to have her here. Everyone in this house adores her. Although…she's particularly close to Kyo-kun." She chuckled. "Her eyes light up every time she sees him. They're a great pair. Although I have to say…you're the first person I've seen that she has opened up to right away. Normally it takes a day or two…or more." She laughed again.

----

Kyo punched his arm forward, then the other one. "Yah!" he shouted, Kicking now. He was teaching new form to the purple belt students. They needed to learn it so they could advance to the next belt.

When he was finished, he turned to them and said, "Now, you all are going to do that form in unison. Once you get to the end, you will hold a horse stance for twenty minutes."

The purple belts looked at him in horror.

"Tw-twenty minutes, Kyo-sensei?" said, Narube, the youngest purple belt (thirteen, to be exact). "That's crazy!"

The others murmured in agreement.

"Hm. Okay…don't do it then. You can just scrub this entire first floor with a toothbrush. Kayui?"

Kayui looked over from the white belt group he was with. "Yes?"

"Where are the scrubbing toothbrushes you keep handy?"

"In the closet behind you," Kayui said, grinning.

Kyo turned to the closet, and pulled them out. "If you're not going to hold the horse stance, then you will spend the remainder of the class scrubbing. You'll save my wife, and Kashuko some work."

"Aw…do we have to?" Another purple belt, Momiko whined.

Kyo nodded pouring cleaner into five buckets. "You have to work on your concentration and discipline somehow. Since you're complaining about the horse stance, you can just scrub until your parents get here."

He handed one toothbrush to all five of them. "Go to separate corners and start scrubbing."

"Yes, Kyo-sensei," They all said unenthusiastically with a bow. Then they separated, and began to clean.

Kayui came up, patting Kyo on the back. "I like how you handled that…with a smile and with a back breaking chore." He laughed heartily.

"They'll mature soon enough," Kyo said, chuckling. "If they complain again, I'll make them hold a push-up position. That's what Shishou would do to the students that complained."

"I'll have to remember that," he said with a laugh.

Kyo looked over at Kira, who had just been challenged by another white belt. "Um, is it okay for them to be doing that, Kayui?"

"Yes. I told them to challenge eachother," he said with a nod.

Kyo sighed. "I worry about her a lot…I probably shouldn't. I worry about her only a little less than I do Tohru."

"Well…it's only natural," Kayui replied, crossing his arms, watching them. "You've grown attached to her."

"I have," He said, grinning. "She's a great kid." Then he looked over at some of the purple belts who were scrubbing the floors. He laughed. "I can't wait to see how much they mature."

"About that…I've been meaning to tell you…I'm considering selling the dojo."

Kyo's face filled with surprise. "What? Why?"

"Hm. It's getting later in my life…I think it may be coming time to retire," he said with a thoughtful smile.

"But…you're such a great teacher! I mean…even I've learned a lot since I've been here! I mean….you helped me reach my next level of black belt too. Besides, where will Tohru and I go?" he replied in shock.

"Hold on now…I don't know even when this'll be occurring. I need to discuss things through with Kashuko first. Once we decide, I'll tell you. I just wanted to give you a heads-up first," he said with a chuckle.

----

(2 days later)

"Tohru! Lets go!" Kyo called up the stairs. "We're gonna be late!"

"Coming!" she called, her feet coming down the stairs. When she was at the fifth to last step, she lost her footing, and began to fall. Reacting fast, Kyo shot forward, and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Whoa!" he breathed, eyes wide. He helped her stand up straight, and led her down the stairs carefully. "Man. You about gave me a heart attack! Please don't run down the steps…even if we are in a hurry." Then he looked down at her feet. The other culprit. "Especially in heels."

"Y-yes," said, obviously a little shaken up. "I'm sorry."

Then he stood back, eyeing her up and down, head-to-toe. She was wearing a brand new dress that she had gotten with Akito. The dress was made with silk that started as a light pink, but became darker as the dress went down. The top of the dress was a halter, and an empire waistline. The dress beautifully accentuated her and her baby belly. In her hair was a pink rose.

"I'm guessing that's a new dress?"

"Yes, it is," she said, blushing a little.

"Awesome," he said, smiling at her. "I _really _like this one. You look really pretty."

"I thought you might like this one on me," she said, smiling back. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise," He said, giving her a sly smile. He took her hand. "Let's go."

----

Kyo and Tohru stepped off of the bus, finding themselves in front of a fancy looking Italian restaurant.

"Is this where we're going?" Tohru asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I thought that it would be nice to eat something a little different," he told her, squeezing her hand. "And…there's some things we need to talk about."

"Oh," she replied, her face dropping a little bit. She was worried that something was wrong. Kyo didn't see this as they made their way inside.

Once inside, and seated, He thought it would be good to mention the news he wanted to tell her. He took a sip of water and looked at her. She was looking off at a mother and her baby. She smiled thoughtfully, placing her hand on her belly.

"Tohru," he said, prompting her to look at him.

"Hm?" she replied, turning to look at him. "What is it, Kyo-kun?"

He reached across the table to take her hand. "I had an interesting conversation with Kayui."

"What about?" she asked, cocking her head.

Kyo sighed, considering exactly what to say. "Well…Kayui is thinking about selling the house. He says that it may be about time for him to retire."

"Wha-what? When is this going to happen? Tohru asked in alarm.

"Hey now…I don't know. He said that he wasn't sure. He just wanted to give me a heads up. We need to figure out what we're going to do when it finally does happen."

"Wouldn't we move in with Shishou-san possibly…until we get our own home?" She leaned forward in earnest.

Kyo sighed heavily. "I guess so. But, we'll have to see." He gave her a small smile, and just stared at her.

"What's wrong?" Tohru asked smiling and blushing. That was the look he gave her when he liked something…really liked something…it was always directed at her.

"Nothing. I just really like that dress on you." He gave a small laugh. He looked her in the eye, smiling still. "You look incredible." He squeezed her hand.

Tohru blushed even deeper. "Thank you. Um…" She sometimes lost all words when he talked like that.

"I was also thinking…maybe you and I should take a trip or something…you know, before the babies come. A second honeymoon, or something." He said with a laugh.

Tohru nodded. "I'd love that." Her mind went back to their first one. It wasn't a week…but three days; but they were the best three days of her life. During those three days, they were either on the beach, or in their beautiful hotel room. She'd never forget that. The passion and joy they had with each other those three days still hadn't left.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked her in curiosity.

"Um…" She looked down in thought. "Disneyland…"

"Eh?" He looked at her in surprise. "R-really?"

She nodded. "Yes. There isn't anything wrong with that, is there?"

Kyo shook his head. "No. That just wasn't the answer I was expecting. It's just…you're having babies in September…and that place has rides. Wouldn't you rather wait until after you had them to do that?"

"You're right, Kyo-kun. I just, um, would like to go once just as a couple; and then another time with our children," She said with a small smile. "But…we could go to an onsen instead…"

"That's the kind of thing that I was thinking. Somewhere relaxing," he said with a chuckle. "Let's go to an onsen for now. Maybe sometime next summer, we'll go to Disneyland. And…maybe we'll take the twins when they're three, four, or five. Okay?"

"O-okay," Tohru said grinning.

Then, the waitress brought out their food, and set it in front of them. During the rest of their time together at the restaurant, they began discussing the soon to be retirement of Kayui and their trip.

"The onsen would be really nice," Tohru said with a sigh. "It's nice, quiet, and relaxing."

"Unless Momiji is there," Kyo said with laugh, remembering their first onsen trip.

Tohru giggled. "Momiji-kun is quite lively."

----

Nikki smiled at Imoru as he sat at the table, and began to eat. "Is it good?"

"Mm. It's delicious, Nikki," he replied, winking at her.

"Good." She walked over and sat down at the table next to him. She picked up a piece of teriyaki chicken with her chopsticks. She smiled as its delicious flavor filled her mouth. "You know…I don't mean to brag…but I'm a pretty good cook."

"You certainly are, babe," he said reaching up and moving a strand of hair from her face. "No doubt about it."

She sighed, obviously pleased that she had given him a delicious meal. Suddenly, she heard a voice. She quickly turned, trying to locate where it had come from. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" He looked at her in confusion.

"Hm," she said, her face in thought. If it were a ghost, Imoru would have heard it. If it were an angel or Shinigami…he also would have heard it. So…that could only mean that it was a…

Her face then filled with what could only be described as horror. She stood up, and looked at him sternly. "Don't move. Don't say a word."

"Why?"

"SHHHH!" she hissed. "Will you just trust me?"

He looked at her in confusion. "But-"

"_Shut it!"_

Then he just rolled his eyes and nodded.

Nikki proceeded to the kitchen, trying to detect energy. She could feel something. But as to where it was located, she couldn't exactly tell. They were sneaky, evil little things.

"Hello," called a raspy voice from behind her.

She turned to see Imoru standing in the entry way. His eyes were glowing purple.

"I-Imoru…I told you not to move…are you okay?"

Imoru then stuck out his tongue, making what sounded like a hissing noise. Then he just grinned. The raspy voice beginning to speak again. "You're a pretty little shinigami, aren't you?" the voice said with a chuckle. "Very lovely."

"What are you doing here?" she practically squeaked, leaning up onto the wall.

"What else…but doing my job?" Imoru's body made steps toward her.

_Oh no…_she thought in fright. She was only a level two shinigami. There was no way she could take a demon on by herself. Demons, other than the angels, were some of the strongest beings in existence. Two shinigami could take one on…but…one? That's insane.

She stared at Imoru, trying to figure out what kind of demon it was. It wasn't a pleasure demon. Pleasure demons didn't necessarily possess people. Plus, they were pleasant looking and sounding. It wasn't a fright demon, either. Fright demons scared in a sudden instant, then disappeared.

Imoru stepped closer to her until he was right in front of her. "Tell me…do you know who you were as a human, dear?"

"No," Nikki replied, trembling. "I remember nothing."

"Hm. I thought so," it said to her. Then, Imoru raised his hand, hitting his hand across her face.

She fell to the floor, her face stinging with pain. Then he knelt down, twisting her arms hard against her back. She let out a scream in pain.

"Well I know!" the demon said in delight. It let go of her arms and laughed. Then, it leaned down, sinking his teeth into her shoulder. An image flashed in her mind. A man was biting her out of anger. Hard. She screamed again, tears running down her face. She knew what she was up against now…the worst kind of demon…a pain demon.

"You committed suicide my dear," it said, ramming Nikki's face into the floor. An image flashed into her…through her…so real…so sensory…of a train ramming into her. She felt her body fly from the impact, and crash into a hard brick wall. It felt as if every bone in her body had shattered. She then felt her body land against cold, hard concrete. The impact causing excruciating pain radiating throughout her entire being. She couldn't scream it hurt so bad. She could barely breathe. She then felt blood pooling around her, the scent filling her nostrils, enveloping her. She heard screaming around her; and among all of them…she could make out one, small shrill scream.

Then, when Nikki opened her eyes, she was laying on the floor in a different part of the kitchen.

"Have you had enough yet, my dear?" the raspy voice said, laughing.

"Let me go…please…," she moaned, trembling.

"I see," the demon said, still laughing. Then it twisted her leg. Nikki screamed again as another image forced its way in.

"_You stupid, stupid woman! How can you even defend that…that...monster? I wish you both would just disappear!" _Shouted a man at her.

Nikki felt as if her heart were being ripped to pieces at those words. Her eyes looked into the sad teary eyes of a small boy with orange hair. It was as if the pain was the only thing surrounding them. Then, she felt the image fade away into dark nothingness.

----

"Hey!" called a voice. "Wake up!"

Nikki slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring in to strangely familiar eyes. "Hm?" She sat up, and looked at the strange girl sitting before her.

"Hey," Yoshi said with a small chuckle. "You okay?"

"I-I don't know…" she stared at her, feeling terrified and confused.

"You had a pretty nasty run in with a pain demon, huh?" Yoshi said, touching Nikki's shoulder.

"H-how? W-what? How did you make it go away?" Nikki sputtered in shock. "Y-you're just a ghost!"

Yoshi snorted. "Oh yeah…sure…totally underestimate the ghost girl. Everyone does."

"N-no! I'm sorry! I mean…I just didn't know that ghosts had the ability to fight back demons!" she replied, eyes wide.

"It all has to do with energy usage," Yoshi said with a sigh.

"H-how's Imoru?" Nikki asked, leaning forward.

"He's fine. You're lucky I had come over here to haunt him in the first place."

"You're the one who haunted us last time?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Yup," Yoshi said, helping her stand up. "You're lucky I got here when I did. What was it doing here?"

"I don't know. I asked it, but it just said that it was doing its job. Then it started to hurt me, and…I had images flash into my head. The demon told me that I had committed suicide. That would explain why I can't remember my life." Nikki said, teary eyed.

Yoshi stood back from her, looking at in curiosity. "Did you have a vision of your death?"

"I think so," she said with a nod. "I felt myself get hit by a train…I'm guessing that's how I died."

Yoshi looked into her eyes. _It's Ami,_ she thought. "Oh…well. You sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I think so," Nikki replied, smiling. "Are you going to give us a haunt like last time?"

Yoshi looked at her and laughed. "Hm. No. Not today. I think you both have had enough scaring for today. I'll just be on my way now."

"Wait! Tell me how to fight a demon if it comes back!"

"You know how to draw in energy, right?"

"Yes," she replied with a nod.

"Draw in as much energy as you can and blast it at the demon. You won't hurt Imoru if he gets possessed again. He'll just pass out," Yoshi said with a shrug.

"It's that simple?" Nikki asked, cocking her head.

"Yes, actually." Yoshi nodded and began to disappear. Then, she reached out, placing a piece of paper in her hand. She smiled, and disappeared.

Nikki unfolded the paper, seeing a familiar image. It was a picture of an orange cat and a family. On the page were the words: "_I love you, oka-chan. Love, Kyo_."

----

A/N: This has to be one of my favorite chapters so far. I love the scene at the end between Yoshi and Nikki( a.k.a. Ami). But…one question…what was that demon doing there? Hm….

God Bless!

-Takara-Star-Chan


	11. Now You Tell Me

Marmalade

Chapter 11: Now You Tell Me

By Takara-Star-Chan

----

(2 months later)

Nikki's memory was beginning to come back in small flashes. She could tell her life was tough; but she couldn't seem to piece all the random memories together. She knew that Imoru was her husband. But, she hadn't told him this yet. She didn't know the whole story of their relationship, but she had a feeling that telling him would open something that wasn't good. But that also meant…she had a son. The young man with orange hair.

But what to do? Imoru wanted to take the life from Kyo's wife! They hadn't talked about it since New Year's when he had tried the first time. Was he still considering it? She didn't know. She didn't have full memory, so she didn't know why exactly Imoru wanted to do it.

She did remember that things were…not so good before she died. She didn't know the details, but she knew their marriage had fallen apart; but…why…and how?

Another thing she was wondering about was her connection with the ghost girl, Yoshi. She looked so familiar, and, the day she saved her from the demon, she couldn't explain it…but she felt a deep bond with her. It was somewhat like the connection she felt at first with Imoru…only her heart didn't flutter when she was with her. More like…a best friend, or a sister.

Nikki stared out the window, feeling very awkward. She was filled with so many emotions; she wasn't sure what to do. If her memories would just come back, fully, she'd have a better idea of what she should do.

She pulled out the drawing that Yoshi had given her from her pocket. It was drawn by her son as a young boy. For some reason, she felt a strong urge to this young man; to embrace him, and apologize, letting him know how much she loved him. Apologizing for committing suicide and leaving him without a mother. Also though, there was something else she must apologize for. But what for? She wished her memories would return.

"_See? I'm not scared a bit."_

Another memory flashed through her mind. She stared, smiling at her son, trying to put on a brave face for him. But…it was a lie. She was lying…as to not hurt her son. She wasn't exactly sure what about him to be frightened of.

She stood up, and walked into the living room, heart growing heavier and heavier. With every memory that came back, the more her thoughts and feelings fitted like a puzzle pieces together. Most of it was quite unpleasant.

The one thing that was the hardest thing for her to admit was that one day, and soon, she'd have to pick Imoru or her son's side. That, she knew, would be hard.

She laid down in Imoru's chair as she did everyday, thinking hard. She would do anything to get her memories back. Soon, she would go see Yoshi. She was the only one that could possibly help her. She was too scared to talk to Imoru.

----

Yoshi sat on the floor in front of Kyo, and grinned at him. "Whatcha doing, Kyo?"

He looked up from his book and smiled at her. "Rereading the _Death Note _books that Tohru brought for me again."

"Again? You've read them over ten times, right?" Yoshi laughed at him.

"Something like that. I don't know…I just really like it," he replied, shaking his head.

Then they heard something fall to the floor.

"Not again!" Tohru exclaimed.

Kyo sighed, and stood up. "Let's go see what she knocked over this time."

They walked into the kitchen, seeing that Tohru had somehow knocked a big bowl of flour onto the floor. She had it all over her, and was struggling to clean it up; but her large baby belly kept getting in the way. She was only making the mess worse.

Yoshi walked over to her. "Um…how did this happen?"

"I-I was craving some chocolate chip cookies. I didn't want to burden Kyo-kun again…" she still continued to try to clean up, but she was only making a bigger mess.

Kyo walked over to her, and tilted her face up. "How did you knock it over?"

"Um, I had turned for the next ingredient, and my belly knocked it off the counter…," she replied, blushing.

Kyo then let out a laugh. She was so adorable! "Thought so." He helped her stand up, and went to go get a washcloth for her to wipe the flour off of her. He placed the washcloth against her face. "If you wanted cookies, I could have gone and got some for you. I'll go get them."

"B-but…you've done so much for me already! I couldn't possibly ask you to do more!" she looked at him in worry.

"You're right. But I'm not doing because you asked me to. I'm doing it 'cause I want to…and because I love you," he told her, leaning in and kissing her nose. Then he grinned at her.

"Okay," Tohru said, looking down at the flour.

"I'll clean this up," Yoshi said, kneeling down. "You go sit."

"But-"

"Buh buh buh! Go sit!" Yoshi said sternly.

"Yes, Yoshi-san," Tohru said in defeat.

Kyo walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll go get you your cookies. I'll be back soon," he leaned in and kissed her. "Be good, okay?" He reached down and touched her belly, then laughed. "They're certainly lively."

"Yes," Tohru said with a small smile, feeling the one of the twins kicking. Then, Kyo stood straight, walking toward the door. As he walked out, he walked pass a…shinigami? He watched as she flew by. She too, turned to look at him with wide eyes. He thought she looked kind of familiar. But, he didn't focus on this. He figured whoever she was, she was there to see Sara or Kasuke.

"You really should do everything with great care," Yoshi said, standing up. "You've been knocking over so many things already." She walked over to the closet and pulled out a broom.

"Er…yes," Tohru replied with a heavy sigh. She gasped as one of the babies (she thought it may be the girl, since she was higher up.) kicked hard inside of her. "Oh!" she then giggled. "I think my little girl will be a feisty one."

Yoshi looked up at her. She gave her an amused grin. "Your baby is still kicking?"

"Yes. The boy moves, he's just not as active," she said, giggling again. "He's a gentle one."

"The little girl might be more like Kyo. That's what I'm thinking," Yoshi pushed all of the flour onto the dustpan, and dumped it into the garbage.

"Maybe so," Tohru replied thoughtfully.

Yoshi put the broom and dustpan away, then noticing that someone had dropped mail through the door. "Oh?" She walked over and picked up the pile. On top was a letter addressed to Tohru. "You have a letter, Tohru-san."

"From who?"

Yoshi read over it carefully. "An Arisa Uotani-san."

Tohru's eyes lit up. "Uo-chan is one of my best friends!"

"Really?" Yoshi replied, walking over to her, handing over the letter. Then Tohru reached for it, only to jerk it away. "What's the password?"

"Wha-what? Password?" Tohru said in shock. "Is there some secret password that I don't know about that's required to receive my mail?"

"Yes. No! Of course not!" Yoshi laughed, gently whapping it against her head. Then she handed it to her.

"Heh heh," Tohru laughed nervously, taking the envelope. "You were just joking then…"

Then she opened the envelope, and began to read.

_Dear Tohru,_

_It's been too long! I miss you so much! I'm doing really well, Kureno is too. We actually just recently…um, eloped…well, two months ago, actually. We would have let you know sooner, but we didn't want anyone to know at first. We're in the area we eloped to. We rented an apartment, and will be staying here for just a little while longer. _

_Even more news…since we eloped, I started developing strange issues. Just like you, I'm pregnant. I was really shocked…Kureno was too. It's really cool though. I love it so much already. It's the strangest thing. I feel 'motherly' ha ha. The other cool thing is how close our children are in age. I hear play dates coming on :)._

_Well, Kureno and I have already discussed names. If it's a girl, then it'll be Kimora. If it's a boy, it'll be named after him. I think it's a girl, though._

_Call me soon, 'kay? My # currently is 725-888-7528. (a/n: I made this up. Do not call it.)._

_Love,_

_Uo-Chan._

Tohru sat staring at the letter in surprise. "Uo-chan is having a baby."

"She is one of your besties, right?" Yoshi asked, cocking her head.

"Yes. Uo-chan is a very dear friend of mine," Tohru looked up at her with a smile.

"Really? It's cool you're both having children though. They'll definitely have friends from the very beginning!" She said with a grin.

Tohru nodded in agreement. "Yes. That's…true." Then she broke down into tears.

"Tohru-san! What's wrong?" Yoshi asked in worry.

"I-I miss Uo-chan…and all of my friends! It's so wrong though! I have a wonderful home here. Wonderful new friends…and an amazing husband who thinks the world of me! How could I possibly long for more?" She told Yoshi, covering her face.

Yoshi reached up, touching her shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with you for missing her. Our hearts will always long for those we love. Believe me-I know. The young man I was supposed to marry…my heart yearns and aches for him everyday."

Tohru looked up at her in surprise. "You were…going to marry someone, Yoshi-san? I'm so sorry."

"Hm." Then she looked up, seeing something surprising. Nikki was standing on the porch. "Tohru-san…I'll talk to you later." She then turned and walked toward the porch.

"Nikki?" Yoshi said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

She gave her a small smile. "I…need to talk to you."

"Do you want to go to the roof?" She asked, cocking her head.

"Sure," Nikki replied with a nod.

When they were on the roof, they sat side by side, staring out at the town before them.

"The reason I came," Nikki said, rubbing her hands together. "Is because…I think you can help me."

"What do you need help with?" Yoshi asked in concern.

"My memory is starting to come back…in small flashes. All I know for certain is that, one, I was married to Imoru. Two, Kyo is my son. Three, our marriage fell apart because of something to do with Kyo. Fourth, I committed suicide. Fifth, my relationship with you was significant as well. Those are the only things I'm certain of." She sighed looking at Yoshi intently.

Yoshi sat in thought for a minute, trying to decide what to say. Then she said, "All those things are true. Your marriage fell apart, as a result of Imoru's attitude toward the way Kyo was born. The Sohmas used to have this curse where people transformed into animals from the zodiac legend. Kyo was possessed by the spirit of the cat-the most despised of them. He had another form where he would transform into a disgustingly hideous deformed monster if he wasn't wearing his beads. The beads kept him from transforming."

Nikki's eyes widened as another memory came back to her. She remembered. Tears flooded her eyes as she remembered how she had lied to her own son about what she felt about his true form. The way it looked…the smell…the way it provoked fear in her heart…was overwhelming. Deep regret stabbed at her as she remembered how she wouldn't allow him out of the house. She was a horrible mother. Overprotective and…a liar. "I…was…a bad mother to him! I can't believe the way I treated him!"

Yoshi threw her arms around her. "No! You were not a bad mother! You were desperate, and not sure what else what to do. You obviously loved him very much. It sure didn't make anything easier when…" she sighed composing herself for what she'd say next. "It didn't make anything easier with the way Imoru treated you and him. You were trying to make both of them happy…but…truthfully, both of them being happy just wasn't possible."

Nikki nodded, more memories coming into play. Yoshi was right. Imoru would have only been happy if she had abandoned Kyo completely. She couldn't do that though. She realized how stupid she had been…taking everything Imoru said personally…thinking it to be true…not bothering to show any back bone. She tried, she really did. He had walked all over both of them…because she had let him. If she had stood up and told him what's what, maybe…things wouldn't have took a turn for the worst like they did.

"It's not your fault, Nikki. In times that are difficult…our emotions sometimes get in the way of things. Your love for both Kyo and Imoru probably blinded you from figuring out the right thing to do. I'm sure you were confused. So much was happening." Yoshi told her, squeezing her tighter.

Then Nikki suddenly knew who Yoshi was. "You're my sister, aren't you?"

"Yes," Yoshi said with a nod. "I am." She tilted her head up with a grin. "I'm glad you remember me."

Nikki smiled back. "Me too." She turned her face out toward the green foliage, sighing. "How shortly after me did you die?"

She quickly sat up. "A week."

Nikki turned to her, mouth agape. "A week, what happened?"

Yoshi's fist tightened, and she swallowed hard. "I was murdered…by Imoru."

Her eyes took on a look of hurt and shock. "I-I…I'm so sorry…" she shut her eyes tight trying to hold back tears. The man she loved…was a murderer. He really was. What was she supposed to do? She needed to go away for awhile…away from Imoru…from everyone to think. She stood up, the tears beginning to fall. "Yoshi…thank you. Thank you for your help…but I'm going away for a while. I need to think."

"Where will you go?" Yoshi asked, standing up.

Nikki paused in thought for a moment. Then she said, "The bottom of the ocean." Her wings began to flutter, then she threw herself into the air. She would spend time in the depths of the ocean by herself…thinking…sorting things out. Not to mention deciding which side she'd stand on…Kyo's or Imoru's.

----

Kira walked onto that front porch and sat, staring at all of the trees. The sun was setting, and a few stars were beginning to come out. She remembered times she would sit out on the porch with her mother and watch the sunset. It was surprising…five months after living with this family was definitely healing her. She felt…happy. What happened earlier this year didn't hurt as bad when she thought of it. Slowly but surely, she was beginning to accept herself the way she was.

But she also found that she really missed Akito and Shigure. When they had left, she felt very sad. She wondered when she'd get to see them again. She knew that at some point she'd be leaving. Kayui had just decided to sell the house. He hadn't told anyone yet; but she knew. Every once in a while, she could hear people's thoughts; and it just so happened that she heard Kayui's this time. She hoped that they'd move to the same area that Kyo and Tohru would be going back to…so that she could see Shigure and Akito.

"Hey, Chickadee," Yoshi said, sitting next to her. "Whatcha doin'?"

Kira hugged her knees to her chest. "Thinkin'."

"What about?" Yoshi asked in curiosity.

The little girl sighed heavily. "I miss Shigure-san and Akito-san." Then she quickly changed the subject. "But…um…who was that girl that came? The shinigami…"

Yoshi looked at her, considering what to say. _I might as well tell her everything._ She thought, shaking her head. "Believe it or not, that was my sister. Kyo-chan's mother. She came to me for help…but I don't think she told me everything. She's conflicted about something. I'm not sure what. She knows something big about Imoru," Yoshi told her, still shaking her head.

Kira turned, grabbing Yoshi's arm. "Yoshi…I've told you before! I think Kyo's daddy wants to hurt Tohru-onee! Kasuke-nii was thinking it once. I think he wants to hurt her! I do I do I do!"

She looked at Kira intently. "Maybe so. But Imoru can't get to her now. He doesn't even know where we're living!"

"Won't we move soon, though?" Kira asked sadly.

"It seems that way," Yoshi replied with a nod. "But…we shouldn't worry about that until the time comes."

----

Tohru stared at Arisa's letter in utter shock. Pregnant. Boy, was she out of the loop. What about Hana-Chan? She had talked to her and Shishou-san two weeks ago. It was almost as if they were both in love with eachother. She really missed everyone. She had come with Kyo-kun because she knew that she couldn't live without him. She had told him this before they had moved; but she also knew how much it would hurt her to be away from everyone. Now, it was really sinking in.

She felt so…depressed. She loved being with Kyo, but she really missed her friends. Big time.

She then heard feet coming up the ladder. Then, Kyo's orange head poked up. He grinned, and pulled himself all the way up. He walked over to her, and sat down. "What are ya doing up here in the attic?" He asked, handing her the bag of freshly baked cookies.

Tohru took it and leaned up on his shoulder. "Thinking…and reading this over and over again." She handed the letters to him. He began to read, eyes widening. When he was finished, he looked up at her, seeing a tear fall.

"Hey…this is good though, right? Why are you crying?" He wiped it away.

"I-I miss everyone," she said, starting to sob. "I feel so…horrible."

"There's nothing wrong with missing everyone, Tohru. I knew you would," he said, holding her tight.

Tohru looked up at him. "I just…feel so bad though. I actually thought…I hate myself for this…" She paused fearing to go on.

"What?"

She swallowed hard. "That maybe…I shouldn't have…decided to marry you so soon. I actually thought that I should have thought it through."

Kyo's face became hurt. "Oh." He stood up, turning toward the ladder to go downstairs.

"Wait! Kyo-kun!" Tohru said, standing up. "Wait! Just listen!"

He said nothing, continuing to go down the ladder. Tohru fell to her knees, sobbing harder. What had she done? What if…what she just said…ruined their relationship? What she said hit below the belt, she knew. What if he was thinking that she thought that he wasn't a good husband? She stared down at the bag of warm, gooey, cookies. She couldn't bring herself to eat them. She didn't feel like she deserved them now.

----

A/N: Oh no! Their first real conflict as a married couple!!! Will they resolve it??????


	12. How Do I Live

Marmalade

Chapter 12: How Do I Live

Takara-Star-Chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, it belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

----

When Tohru went to bed that night, Kyo was already asleep. He normally would tell her he loved her before falling asleep. Also, most nights, they'd make love. It was rare that they didn't. Tonight…nothing. The air in the room was so tense. She found herself tossing and turning for hours, not being able to sleep. Knowing that she had hurt the one she loved more than anyone…tore her apart.

She sat up, switching on her lamp. The clock next to it said 3:00 a.m. She wouldn't have gotten so upset if it weren't for the letter. If Kyo had given her a chance to explain…things wouldn't be so bad at the moment. She began to cry again. She didn't want him to think she wanted out. What if he thought…that she wanted a divorce? _No no…_she thought in alarm. _I can't live without him. What if he's thinking I don't want him?_

She gripped the sheets, shutting her eyes tight. When she woke up, she found herself lying alone. She stood up, and walked over to the vanity in their room. On it was a yellow envelope and a note.

The note said:

_Tohru,_

_Seeing as I am not good enough for you, I am leaving, in hopes that you can find someone that makes you happy. In the envelope are the divorce forms. All you need is to sign them, and I'll be done for good._

_-Kyo._

Tohru's eyes filled with tears, and her heart became a hole. "No…" she whispered frantically. She ran to the window, seeing him getting into a cab. She threw open the window screaming. "W-wait! Kyo-kun! Please don't go! I lo-" Then, she lost her balance, falling out the window.

She woke with a start screaming. "Don't go!"

Kyo sat up looking her at her in surprise. "T-Tohru?!"

Her breathing was heavy, her heart pounding like a drum.

"Tohru…what's wrong?" he asked, touching her arm.

She turned to him, throwing her arms around him. "P-please don't leave me. D-don't leave me Kyo-kun!"

"Why would I leave you?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

Tohru swallowed hard. "After what I said earlier…I was afraid that you'd think I don't want you anymore. I was just really upset earlier. I don't regret marrying you." She sobbed, voice loud. "I don't like going to sleep on CONFLICT!"

Kyo's eyes widened at her outburst. "Um…me neither…I shouldn't have gone to sleep until I had worked out the problem with you. Next time, I promise, I'll work out the issue with you before I go to sleep. I don't want you to freak out like this again. I don't like hearing you cry like this."

She looked up at him, eyes teary. "I had a dream that you had left me. When I looked out the window, you were getting into a cab. So I threw open the window to beg you to come back. Then, I fell."

He shook his head. "Tohru…on the day we were married…I meant what I said…when I said those vows. I promised to stay with you…no matter what, 'cause you're everything to me. I keep my promises." He kissed her forehead. "I'm with ya for good." He smiled at her.

"I'm glad," she replied, pressing her face into his chest. "If I lost you…I don't know what I'd do."

He looked behind her at the clock. 5:30 a.m. _Thirty minutes until it's time to wake up,_ he thought. "Well, no point in going back to sleep. By the time we fall asleep, the alarm'll go off."

Tohru turned to the clock, nodding. "Yes."

"You know…" Kyo said, pulling Tohru into his lap. "Why don't we take our vacation now? I think…we need it. Especially with what just happened."

"A-are you sure?" Tohru asked in surprise. "What about the dojo?"

He traced his fingers over her cheek. "Kayui will understand. I'll just take my vacation time now. Then we'll be spending a full week at an onsen. Just the two of us." He leaned back, staring at her. "Also…last night…when I brought you your cookies…I had some other news."

"What was it, Kyo-kun?" she asked, cocking her head.

He smiled, and grabbed her hand. "Kayui is selling the dojo. We'll be moving back in the middle of September."

"That will be…almost three weeks before the twins are born," Tohru said in realization.

"Yes," he replied with a nod. "They're moving into the same area as us."

"Oh! That's so wonderful!" Tohru exclaimed happily. "Now we can all see eachother often!"

Kyo's heart skipped a beat. He was glad that she was smiling happily now. _Maybe she won't get depressed now that she knows that we are going back, _he thought.

"Kyo-kun…which onsen are we going to?" Tohru asked in curiosity.

"The one owned by the Sohma's," he told her, giving her a proud grin. "I kinda thought you'd like to go back there."

She laid against him. "Yes. I do like that." She giggled, and tilted her head up at him. "Can you…if it's not to much to ask…can you, um…" Her eyes glimmered with longing as her face began to blush. She wrapped her arms around his back, leaning up to kiss him. He too, returned the kiss eagerly. Then she pulled back. "H-hold me tight and…and…" Her face became redder.

He laughed, shaking his head. "When it's just the two of us…you still get bashful, don't you?"

"Eh…uh…," Tohru replied, turning deep red. "Um…yes…"

"It's fine," he said sighing. "You don't even have to ask. I know what you want." He grabbed her leg, and leaned in and kissed her. Then he murmured, "Am I right?"

"Yes," Tohru said, voice squeaking from embarrassment. She was now profusely red from head to toe.

"This is funny," he said, laughing. "When it just sorta happens, you don't get embarrassed. But…asking a whole other ballgame. It makes you really bashful. Strange."

Tohru then felt irritated, her head racing; the feeling running down to her toes. She was getting irritated, even though her face didn't show it. He was the only one that could make her feel so…funny. She was irritated by him talking too much…yet blown away by the feel of him…the way he looked at her…the way he looked…all at once. She wouldn't tell him to shut up; that was rude. But…

"Um…Kyo-kun…can't we just…maybe…not discuss it anymore…um…if you don't mind…" Then she kissed him again, not letting him pull back to say anything else for another few minutes. He laughed as she did this. Then his hands roamed up on her thighs; forgetting the house and the world around them for the time being.

----

Kira frowned at Yoshi. "You're going away?"

"Just for a day or two, Chickadee," she replied, smiling. "I'm going to see Ian."

"W-what if you decide to stay, though? I need you with me. I love you so much…I don't want you to leave me forever. I need you with me. Please don't go, I love you Yoshi-nee," Kira said, eyes watering.

"I won't leave forever. I promise. Besides…If Ian still wants me, I'll make a petition to Kasuke to make me human again," she said, smiling.

"You _promise?_" Kira said, emphasis on promise.

"Yes, Kira-chan. I do. I really do," Yoshi said, reaching over and patting her head. She walked over to the window. "Do me a favor?"

"What?" Kira asked, cocking her head.

"Tell Kyo-chan that I'm going to see Ian-nii," She told her, smiling a small smile. Then she vanished.

----

Ian stared off out of his window, feeling empty as he always did. He reached over to his bedside table and opened the bottle of pills he had to take every morning and night. He popped one in his mouth, rocking side to side on his bed. He had to say though…he was glad to be out of the hospital again. He told himself that that was the last time he'd go into the hospital because he developed schizophrenia; or some other psychological disease. He had his depression, but he could live with that. It was what he deserved, anyway. It was his fault _she _was dead, after all. If only he'd gone with her…he wouldn't be alone right now. Thirty-seven years old, and still alone.

He walked over to the fridge, pulling out a can of beer. He opened it, beginning to gulp it down. Then he sat down again, staring at the wall. No matter what he did…nothing could ease his pain. After Yoshi died…he did many horrible things he said he'd never do. He got as drunk as he could; partied as hard as he could; used as many women as he dared. Nonetheless, the happiness he got was only temporary. So finally, he started doing nothing. As a result, he became even more mentally unstable. He couldn't stand the pain he had; but he deserved it. He was a wreck. Yoshi would surely hate him if she saw him now.

He threw the beer can against the wall in anger. Then he hunched over in his chair, hands over his face, crying. He never forgot Yoshi at all. Her beautiful golden brown eyes with the tiny green specks; her soft, light, ivory skin; Her cheerful laugh; witty speech…soft lips…her loving, caring demeanor. He remembered her so clearly in his mind; so perfectly. So wonderful she was. Everything he wanted in a woman, she had it. He felt attracted to her from the very beginning. He thought her clever nature was so endearing. She was sly. He loved how she had pranked the teachers as well as the students at their high school. She did it so well. It was as if everything she did was successful…until _that _night. All she did was to go get Kyo's things. She never came back to him. He knew that Imoru had murdered her. He wished it weren't so.

----

Yoshi looked in through the window of the small house. He was in there, all right. He looked wasted. _Really _wasted. _Oh no, _she thought in horror. _Did he totally lose it when I died? _She stepped through the wall, scanning the room. It was kind of messy. There was a medicine bottle, and an empty glass on the small table next to where he sat.

She stood behind his chair, looking down at him. His hair was still glossy; his lips still full. If he wasn't so pale and thin, he'd be as handsome as he was before. But…she still wanted him. She still loved him. She wanted him to be happy. "Ian…" she whispered.

He jumped up with a start, standing in front of his chair. His eyes locked with hers; and he stood there, gaping.

"Am I hallucinating again?" he breathed, backing up against the wall, falling to his knees. He continued to stare. Although…he never did hallucinate seeing her before.

She stepped out from behind the chair, walking towards him. She knelt down, and touched his face. "You're not a hallucinating, Ian. It's me."

His eyes widened from surprise. His breath shuddered, and his eyes teared up. "It is you." He reached up and touched her lips. "You're alive?"

"Not exactly," she replied, shaking her head. "I'm a ghost."

"Well…" he said, throwing his arms around her. "I don't care. I love you. I've missed you so much." He pressed his face into her shoulder, sobbing. Then pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"I can't lie though. After you died…I did things I shouldn't have done."

"Like what?" she asked in curiosity.

He turned away, not daring to look at her. "I spent a lot of time drinking, partying, or sleeping around. Anything to just get over you. It didn't help. I developed depression; and eventually got thrown into a mental hospital." He squeezed his fist. "If you hate me now, I understand."

Yoshi placed her hand under his chin, turning his face to look at her. "You know what I hate? That you went through so much pain that you didn't know what to do with yourself. That's what I hate." She leaned in and kissed him. Then she looked into his green eyes. Deep down, he was still the charming, intelligent, man she knew and loved.

"You still love me?" he asked, touching her face.

"Yes Ian. Always have, and always will," she smiled, leaning in and kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

Then she pulled back, staring at him. "No more tears. I'm going to try to become human again."

"How?" Ian asked curiously.

"I know the two head angels. Every year they select one ghost to become human again. Maybe it'll be me." She told him, grinning.

Ian frowned. "What if they don't?"

"I'll still be with you. I may have to leave sometimes…because a friend of mine that I'm very close to…but I'll be with you every chance I get. Which'll be very often."

"As long as I can see you," he said happily. "I don't care."

----

Ruuka stared Sara in the eye. "You _must _come back soon! The other angels – especially that twit, Amelia- are driving me crazy!"

Sara sighed and shook her head. "Ruuka-chan…Amelia may be a twit…she may be a lot of things; but we won't come back because the other angels think we aren't doing anything. Besides, we left so that it would give things time to calm down. And, based on what you are telling me, things are nowhere near being calmed down. Going back now would be giving in. I'm leaving that decision to Kasuke."

Ruuka crossed her arms in irritation. "Ugh. Fine. I just can't stand dealing with them is all. I'm being selfish. I'm sorry."

"Then why don't you stay on earth for a while then? I'm certain you can do your job here, right?" Sara asked, grinning. "I can give you a human form if you like."

Ruuka stared at her best friend considering this. If she chose to take on a human form…she could get away from the pecking angels. Not only that, but she could try to live again and gain new experiences. She couldn't think of any major downsides. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Good," Sara said with a nod. She held out her hand. "Take my hand." Ruuka took it.

Then Sara began to chant in the Angelicus tongue. "Eeta Kura ne do ahchi ha kanai ehphra sho ne. Kuna dre o wi hischio ne o Eeta pha phyla ko." ("Change Ruuka to make her form more human. Her thoughts and feelings; sight and touch.") (a/n: I made this up)

Ruuka gasped as she felt her beautiful black wings disappeared. She realized now one downside…she couldn't fly. She swallowed hard. _Oh well. It's only temporary. _She thought.

When Sara was finished, she looked up at her friend and smiled. "You won't have to stay that way forever. Whenever you want to change back, just say the word, Ruuka-chan.

She nodded, staring down at her hands. They were the same creamy ivory color they were when she was human; rather than the snow white skin she had as a shinigami. She still was one, but she didn't look it. The turned towards the mirror, seeing a reflection she hadn't seen in over ninety years. Her violet shaped lips that were the envy of many of the girls in the Sohma family; and her long black hair that grew to her knees. She looked the same as she did as a young woman. "I-I can't believe it!" she breathed.

Sara smiled at her shocked friend. "It's amazing to see you looking so…human." She laughed heartily.

"Ha-ha, Sara-chan. Well, take a good look. I won't be this way for long," Ruuka said with a sigh. "Brings back memories, doesn't it? Like when we would play hide-and-go-seek…even as teenagers." Ruuka looked at Sara thoughtfully. "And Chii-chan always managed to squeeze herself into strange places."

"Yeah," Sara replied with a giggle. "It's kind of strange…we really are friends forever, aren't we?"

"Yup. We sure are."

----

(Afternoon)

Kyo picked up his and Tohru's suitcases, walking onto the porch. It was a particularly hot and sunny day; with a few wispy cirrus clouds floating many miles above them. There would probably be some storms later that evening or in the morning. But, that wasn't something they needed to worry about.

"You're sure you both have everything?" Kashuko asked in concern.

"Aw, Kashuko…knowing Tohru-san, they probably double-checked everything five times," Kayui said with a laugh, poking her forehead.

"Oh, shush, you old man!" Kashuko said teasingly, whapping him in the head. "I know. I just wanted to make sure."

Kayui wrapped his arm around her waist. Then he turned to Kyo. "You two have fun…Ya hear? Not everyone takes the time to work on their marriage. Just take the time to enjoy yourselves. Don't worry about anything else."

"Yeah," Kyo said with a nod. "We will. Won't we?" He squeezed Tohru's hand and smiled at her.

"Yes…we will," she said, grinning.

Then Kira came running out to them. "You two have fun…okay? It's very important that you two have fun. Because you two need fun. So have fun."

Kyo chuckled. "Yes." He reached down ruffling her hair.

"Kyo-sensei…I have something to tell you," she said, motioning for him to lean down. "I have a secret!"

He knelt down, and turned his head so that she could whisper in his ear. His expression became surprised as she told him. When she was done, he looked at her, bewildered.

"So…that's where she went. Thank you for telling me," Kyo whispered to her. "I appreciate you lettin' me know."

"You're welcome," Kira said happily.

----

a/n: *sigh* I hate it when it takes me so long to finish chapters. But, I mean, what can you do? If you rush things, they usually get totally messed up.

Okay…I have a challenge for you lovely readers. I don't know if any of you noticed, but I like using song titles for my chapter titles. It gives my stories a little more character, I think. Now, the challenge is that I would like you all to try and guess the artists responsible for the titles for chapters 4, 5, 6, 9, 10, 11, and 12. In the next chapter, I will post the people in my story to got them right! Now, I will do this for the rest of the chapters. Each other chapter that I post for this story, guess the artist who sang the songs!

God bless!

-Takara-Star-Chan


	13. When You Wish Upon a Star

Marmalade

Chapter 13: When You Wish Upon A Star

By Takara-Star-Chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya

A/N: It's amazing really. In _Calico,_ I made it up to chapter 13, which was the last. And here we are at chapter 12 and still going. It can't believe it's gotten this long!

----

Nikki walked along the dark ocean floor, hands glowing to light her way. She chose this place for a number of reasons. One, she'd never been here before. Two…she'd heard of all the strange, fantastic creatures that lived here. She also thought that it would be a good place to think.

All around her were amazing creatures; fish, squid, sea slugs…and her favorites…the jellyfish. She was so fascinated by the vast amounts of different kinds of jellies there were. They were so…pretty. Some glowed in various colors…blue, purple, pink, red and green. Others looked like strobelights. She then came across a pumpkin-shaped one that had lights glimmering down each side. It was about the size of her fist.

She smiled. "It's so cute!" She poked it, watching it jiggle. She giggled happily like a young girl. "Why do I have the urge to call you squishy and make you mine?" She laughed again, clutching her sides. _Ha ha, Nemo joke,_ she thought.

The jelly turned toward her, swimming around her, shimmering brightly. Nikki smiled, sitting down on a rock. The jellyfish came down on her lap. Everything down her was so precocious. Even more so than the creatures above on the reefs. So much more. The only things she saw that she didn't particularly care for was the angler fish…with its eyes that were very large and too close together; and it's long, unnerving teeth…not to mention all of the dead whales and sharks that had drifted down slowly from above. Being a shinigami in training, she wasn't used to dead things quite yet.

Nikki looked down at the "pumpkin-jelly" on her lap (that's what she decided to call it). "You're probably wondering why I came here. I have to think about some things." She sighed, watching as bubbles came from her mouth. "I have to choose either my former husband…who's now my boyfriend…or my son. I forgot everything that happened in my life…until recently. I remember almost everything now." She remembered when she was alive that she kept desperately hoping that Imoru would change and accept Kyo for what he was. It didn't happen. What Yoshi said was true.

"_It didn't make anything easier with the way Imoru treated you and him. You were trying to make both of them happy…but…truthfully, both of them being happy just wasn't possible."_

Unfortunately, it was true. Only one of them could be happy. Imoru would have never changed his mind. She just wished that she could have stood up to him. If she had stood her ground, things might have at least been a little better…possibly. She and Imoru had a lot of issues.

Who in the world would she take sides with? What Imoru was wanting to do was wrong. She felt deep down that murder was wrong. Even though she, in a sense, murdered herself, she deeply regretted it. She knew that it was wrong. But she deeply loved him. Weren't you supposed to take the side of the one you loved? But then again…she had heard stories of other crimes where the husband _was_ wrong.

_  
No,_ she thought. _Murder is wrong. No way around it. It's absolutely wrong._

Also, Kyo couldn't help the way he was born. It's not his fault things became so bad. It became bad because…

The very last puzzle of memory flashed into her mind. After Kyo was born, a young man came and explained the nature of the curse to her. He told her that things wouldn't be easy. The curse would inevitably cause incredible heartache and struggle. It was the curse that caused so much anguish. People who knew of the curse were deeply affected by it in one way or another. The majority of the time, they ended up hurt. It twisted minds…which is exactly what happened to Imoru.

He had mentioned to her many times that she should have aborted Kyo. But…how could she? He was their son. She loved him as soon as she found out that she was pregnant with him. She didn't want to do that. Not giving him that chance to live, she felt, would be wrong of her. And as far as she knew now, he was married, and quite happy with his wife. They were about to have children as well. Every person has a place, right?

She sat in though for hours in the dark depths thinking. Her mind was like a scale; carefully weighing each memory…each thought…each feeling…and reasoning that she had come up with. She finally had her answer. As heartbreaking as it was, she knew what she had to do.

----

Yoshi smiled at Ian as he began to eat the food she made for him.

"You like it, babe?" she asked, winking at him.

He laughed softly. "Yeah. It's good." Then he set down his chopsticks and looked at her. "It's better to finally to see you again though."

Yoshi reached to take his hand. "You're going to be all right. I'll make sure you are. You're going to be happy."

"I get that feeling," he replied with a sigh. "I always told myself…if I could have seen you just once more…I may feel peace. Right now…I haven't felt so happy in the longest time."

"I'm glad." She stood up and walked over to a bookshelf, pulling off a photo album.

"Wait!" He said in alarm. "I'm not sure if you'd want to look at that."

"Why?" she flipped it open. Her eyes widened as she saw the first page. "Oh."

She sat back down at the table, flipping through it. All of the pages were filled with photos of him and others partying. Not to mention some inappropriate pictures of women.

Yoshi looked up, seeing him hang his head in shame. "You should be embarrassed." She stood up, shutting the album. "Starting now, you're done with your current lifestyle." Then suddenly, the album vanished into thin air.

"W-what did you do?" Ian asked in a panic, standing up.

Yoshi looked at him intently. "I can't let you continue living like this. All of your addictions that you've used to make you happy…shouldn't be necessary anymore. Trying to run from them will do you no good. I want to be your one and only. I see that for you to get over them, your attention should be turned to me."

Ian looked down. She was right. These addictions he had would only get in between them; he needed to do whatever he could to get over them. He wanted her more than anything else.

"Okay," he said, looking up at her. "You're right. Tell me what to do."

Yoshi smiled. "Get rid of anything that fuels your addictions. I started it, you're ending it.

He then got a trash bag and began throwing things out that would hold him back. About an hour later, everything he had that was fuel for the fire was gone. He felt so free. She had practically forced him to do it; but he needed it. Now he could fully focus on her.

Yoshi smiled at him, when he was finally finished. "I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah. I'd rather have you than that stuff anyway," he said, wrapping his arms around her frame.

"I'm glad to hear it," she said, leaning in to kiss him.

Ian sighed, then laughed. "I'm confused about something. How can I touch you without going through you?"

Yoshi paused for a moment then pulled away. "You're right. Something is off here. Unless you're psychic or have some other connection with the supernatural, you shouldn't be able to touch me."

She stared at him in shock. "You're not psychic, are you?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Never had anything like that happen."

She then ran to the door. On the front was note for people who knew him to remove belongings by a certain date before the stuff in the apartment would be sold. "There's a note here about removing your stuff." She then turned to him. "Where's your key?"

Ian walked to the place next to the door. He pointed at a hook. "I always put it right there as soon as I walk in the door."

"Where was the last time you went somewhere?"

"I just got out of the hospital a few days ago. I haven't gone anywhere else," he told her matter of factly.

She backed away from him. "Wha…wha…what happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He got a confused look on his face.

Yoshi then began to cry. "You…you…" She couldn't get the words out. She backed up against a wall, sobbing.

----

Tohru opened the door to the outside where the hot spring was. She walked out to the edge, staring at the steam rising from the water. She smiled, making her way to a rock. She unwrapped the towel from around her, placing it on the rock. Then she settled herself down into the warm blanket of water.

She giggled, remembering when she and Kyo had come in earlier that day. They were of course greeted by none other than Ritsu's mother, Okami-san. She had said how glad she was to see them-and of course brought up their previous visit to the onsen.

"_You've matured a lot, Kyo-san. Such a large difference from the lascivious-minded child you were before," Okami-san told him._

"_Sure," Kyo replied, gritting his teeth. Momiji totally ruined how this woman saw him when he was younger. He had to let it go. 'Let it go, Kyo. Let it go.' He thought._

Tohru smiled thoughtfully. She was impressed by how well Kyo handled the situation. It made her happy to see how much he had matured.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. It felt so nice to relax. She reached down and touched her belly. "Do you two like it? It's warm, huh?" Then she closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Then she heard a small splash in front of her. She opened her eyes to see Kyo sitting there.

"Did ya doze off?" he asked, grinning. He leaned in, pressing his face against hers.

"Yes," she replied with a small laugh. "I guess so."

He came around, and sat next to her. He looked up at the night sky, grabbing her hand. "We've got so much ahead of us."

"Hm," Tohru murmured. She cuddled up to him, turning her face up at the stars as well. "Kyo-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a question…when you go on the roof at night…is one of the reasons to look at the stars?" she whispered, looking at the big dipper.

Kyo nodded. "That's one of the reasons. They're just so fascinating. Staring up at them so much made me notice a lot of things. I can show you a lot of constellations. I've also seen a lot of shooting stars."

"Did you ever wish on them?" Tohru asked in curiosity.

Kyo blushed a little. "Yeah. As silly as it sounds. But I made them assuming that they wouldn't come true."

"What were they? Did they ever come true?"

He gave her a gentle smile. "Strangely enough, they did. Before I met you…one night I wished for true happiness. It eventually came true. Another night…I remember desperately wishing that I could have you." He blushed again in embarrassment. "Though I was convinced that I never could. Corny, I know."

"No," Tohru said, shaking her head. "It's not. I'm sure that a lot of people have done that. I have."

"I kinda figured that," he said, laughing. "You've obviously made a lot of wishes." He reached up gently whapping her on the forhead.

"I have," she replied, nodding. "Lots and lots."

Kyo turned to her, and placed his hand behind her head, pulling out her braids. Her eyes widened in surprise. When he was finished, her hair hung in pretty waves around her bare shoulders. "This suits you," he told her quietly.

Tohru then blushed, and hid her face in her hand. "Kyo-kun…"

"You okay?" He asked in confusion, grabbing her shoulder.

"Yes," she said in embarrassment, staring down at the water. "You were just…just…"

"Just what?"

"Nothing," she said, looking up at him, whole face red. "I just thought that was really charming."

"Um, thanks," he said in surprise. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal. You just look pretty with your hair like that."

Tohru blushed again. "Thanks…" _I guess I should start braiding my hair more often…_she thought. "And…thank you for bringing me here."

"No problem," Kyo said, leaning in towards her.

----

a/n: Awwww. Sweetness. I'm glad I got to put up my new chapter. Today has been a good day…except for a few things.

I was kind of upset when I found out a certain idiot named Kanye West humiliated Taylor Swift at the VMA's last night…I just thought it was rude and uncalled for. I guess it's because I like her so much…she's a really great song writer. But one thing I don't understand…when he took the microphone away from her he said that Beyonce's video was the best video of the year…stealing her spotlight away. Beyonce's video wasn't even nominated for best female video…it was nominated for _best video_. Taylor Swift won for best Female video. I just don't quite understand what he was doing. There was no reason for him to do that. But I applaud Beyonce for giving Taylor a chance in the spotlight after Kanye ruined it. I thought that was very good of her. GO TAYLOR!

Sorry for ranting. I just was irritated he did that…

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^_^

God Bless!

-Takara-star-chan


	14. Come Back to Me

Marmalade

Chapter 14: Come Back to Me

By Takara-Star-Chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

A/N: Also, I feel like the last chapter wasn't that great. I don't think it turned out very good, even though it fulfilled it's purpose. I said I would announce the winners in the last chapter of the people who got songs right. I apologize that I forgot. These are the winners:

Emi-Chan18- 4, 5, 6, 11, & 12

Sam JoSam-5, 6

Here are the answers:

4-Hannah Montana

5-Evanescence

6-Colbie Caillat

9-Rod Stewart (I'm fairly certain…but not completely)

10-BarlowGirl

11-Jordin Sparks

12-Leeann Rhymes

Ha ha. I'm just a music junkie. lol

Way to go! ^_^

-----

Yoshi turned to the window staring out in shock. Ian stared on at her, wondering what to do. She wouldn't tell him what the problem was. It seemed as if she was so shocked that she didn't know what to do or say.

He sat down on his bed while he waited for her to say something. Anything.

"Yoshi…I wish you'd say something," he said quietly.

Then he heard his apartment door open. Two familiar voices of "friends" of his came through the door.

He walked out of his room and looked at them. "Hey. Don't you know how to knock?"

The two girls didn't appear to have heard him; and they continued on with their conversation.

"Yeah," One of them said rather glumly. "He just couldn't take it anymore."

The other girl walked over to the bookshelf, pulling off a DVD. "It's a shame really. He was so attractive."

"Yeah. Did he ever tell you why he got so depressed so much?"

"No."

The girl threw a book in her bag. "He lost the only girl he ever even loved. It tore him apart. I really loved him…but he didn't have the ability to truly love anyone else."

"Hey!" Ian said in irritation. "I'm right here!"

The girls didn't react.

"Where'd they find him?"

"In his hospital room. He'd taken a sheet, tied it around his neck, and the ceiling fan. Then, he jumped. His nurse found him dead."

Ian stopped in his tracks, as he remembered what he had done to himself. He reached up, rubbing his neck. He turned to walk back into his room. "Now I see why you're upset Yoshi."

Yoshi turned her head. "I should have been to see you years ago."

Ian rushed over to her, hugging her. "No, no, Yoshi. Don't worry about it. At least we can be together now."

Yoshi turned to him with a small, sad, smile. "I wish you wouldn't have taken your own life though. That is just so sad."

"I'm sorry," he told her, looking down. "I should have kept trying."

"Yes. I would have loved it if you did; but…you know…I think you and I really can be together now, like you said. Honestly, I think that is probably the most important thing right now."

"Yeah," he said, placing his hands on her waist.

The two girls walked in, gossiping and beginning to go through his stuff.

"Hey…Ian?" Yoshi looked at him slyly.

"Yeah?"

"May I have some fun with them?" she laughed heartily.

Ian nodded. "Certainly."

Yoshi made her way, and stood behind one of the girls. She drew in some energy, then turned herself visible for a few seconds.

"BOO!" She shouted, before disappearing again.

The girls screeched from fright, hugging eachother. Yoshi then went behind the other girl, doing the same thing.

"Hey there!" she exclaimed, vanishing again.

The girls screamed again, hugging eachother tighter.

Yoshi appeared again, laughing.

"W-who are you?" One of the girls gasped.

"Me? I'm Yoshi," she gave them a friendly grin. Then her face slowly turned into a demonic creepy smile. "Also known as your worst nightmare!" She raised her hands about her head like a grizzly bear. "RAAAAWR!" She yelled at them.

The two girls screamed, running out of the bedroom. Yoshi ran close behind, roaring. She chased them down the hallway to the stairs, then let them go; letting them scream like maniacs down the stairs.

When they had made it down the stairs, the owner of the apartment building looked up from his newspaper. He gave them a really incredulous look. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Growling!"

"G-ghost!"

"Boo!"

"Bear!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

The man glared at them. "Shut up!" He pointed to the girl at the right. "YOU tell me what happened. And you-" he pointed at the other girl. "You be quiet." He turned back to the girl on the right. "You were just up in what used to be Ian's apartment, right?"

"Yes," they both replied at the same time.

He gave the girl on the left a stern look. "What did I just tell you?"

"Sorry, sir," she replied, bowing.

He turned back to the girl on the right. "So…you were saying?"

"Y-yes," the girl said with a nod. "We were going in to take anything we wanted…and a ghost showed up."

He looked at them like they both were idiots. "A ghost? You're kidding me. There's no way. No one has ever complained of a haunting here before."

"But there was!" the girl on the left exclaimed. "We swear it!"

"Whatever," the man said, rolling his eyes. "Just get out."

"Y-yes sir," one of the girls said, eagerly wanting to leave anyway. The other one grabbed her arm, eager to leave as well.

When they left, the man shook his head in irritation. _Annoying women, _he thought. He picked up is shotgun and began to head up the stairs. _Probably just saw a mouse or something._ When he entered the room, all was silent. Nothing. None of the windows were open, either.

He left the room muttering under his breath. Those girls would not be allowed in if they tried to come back. Not that they would, anyway.

----

Yoshi smiled at Ian at they walked hand in hand through the clouds. They now had all eternity ahead of them; but now, they were just going back to Kayui's home.

----

Tohru smiled at Kyo, placing her hand on his bare chest. " Kyo-kun? I've been wondering something…"

"What?"

"Um…what would you like to name our son?"

He smiled back, placing his hand on her waist. "Hm. I was thinking some thing like…'Yorusuke'."

"Hm," Tohru thought for a moment. "I like that. You know what? I was actually thinking 'Asa' for the girl." She giggled. "That's really odd."

Kyo laughed. "Are you serious? How did we come up with names meaning 'sunset' and 'sunrise'? I can't believe we did that." He pressed himself closer against her. He grinned at the feel of her soft skin.

"Me either." she closed her eyes, burying her face in his chest.

"Are you tired?" He whispered, closing his eyes as well.

"Mmhm. It's been a long day, as well as a night, Kyo-kun," she murmured.

"Well," he said rather tiredly. "Please don't fall asleep yet."

"Why?" Tohru asked with a yawn. Her mind was beginning to drift off.

Kyo pulled the blanket up over them. "I still want to talk. But…I guess that's pretty selfish of me."

"No," Tohru replied, yawning again. "It's not."

Kyo suddenly felt bad. "If you want to sleep, you can. It has been a strangely exhausting day." It had been both relaxing and exhausting, that day was. It felt great that it was just the two of them.

"Okay," she whispered. "Goodnight, Kyo-kun."

"G'night," he told her quietly, stroking her hair. Then things went quiet, as he too drifted off to sleep; the soft skinned girl in his arms.

----

Kira was in her room, looking up at the sky. She was anxiously waiting for Yoshi to return. The next few days was practically torture without Yoshi. Kayui and Kashuko weren't certain what to do. They just figured that she missed Kyo and Tohru. But they also didn't know their house was haunted, either. That's because Yoshi did a pretty good job at keeping her presence from them. It was kind of ironic; Kayui and Kashuko were the only ones that didn't know.

Kira walked out of her room, and onto the porch. She sat, hugging her knees. She wished that everyone would hurry home.

"Hey girl," Sara said, walking out to sit with her. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Uh-uh," Kira replied, shaking her head.

Sara sat, smiling out at the mountain scenery before them. "Still waiting for Yoshi to come back?"

"Yes. I really miss her. I wish she'd come back 'cause I miss her," Kira said sadly. "I have a hard time when she's gone. She makes me so happy."

Sara patted the girl on the head. "She loves you very much, you know that?"

"Yup. I know."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just taking in the scenery; but Kira's mind was swirling with worries. Sara could sense it.

"There's something bothering you other than missing Yoshi-san, Kyo-kun, and Tohru-kun, isn't there?"

Kira looked at her with big eyes. Then she nodded. "I'm worried about Tohru-nee."

"Why?" Sara asked in curiosity.

"I-I heard Kasuke's thoughts. Kasuke-nii was thinking that Tohru-nee is in danger."

"Yes. When you move further south with them…things will probably become increasingly dangerous for her. But…there's not a lot we can do about things. While I, as an angel can keep things balanced, I can't do things that ruin the balance. The only thing we can do is give them a warning. Kasuke told Kyo a while back that she was in danger. Stopping whatever is going to happen in this situation will throw off things to come in the future. Everything is happens for a reason; and if we interfere too much…there will be trouble."

Kira glared at the ground. That wasn't what she wanted to hear. She was about to shoot back at Sara when something caught her eye. Coming down the path was Yoshi and another man she'd never seen before. She stood up, running as fast as she could.

"Yoshi-chaaaaan!" she yelled, feet pounding hard against the earth. When she had reached her, she tightly embraced her. "Yoshi…"

Yoshi wrapped her arms around the small girl. "I see someone missed me quite a lot."

They stood embracing for a few minutes; then Yoshi let go, and said, "I'd like you to meet someone."

Kira let go of her, and looked up at the man standing with them. "Ian?" she asked cocking her head.

He smiled at her gently. "Yes." He knelt down in front of her. "Yoshi told me all about you."

"Are you going to take Yoshi away?" she asked him, eyes sad.

"No. I'm staying with you both," he told her, ruffling her hair.

----

Imoru was depressed, needless to say. Nikki had left without so much as an adequate explanation. The note she had left for him simply said, "_I need to think_." She mentioned that she would be back, but she wasn't sure when.

But this could give him some time to figure out what he was going to do about Tohru. He opened his drawer, pulling out his silver handgun. He smiled, and pointed it at a butterfly figurine that used to belong to his wife. He fired; the figuring blowing to a million bits.

He grinned, blowing away smoke from the tip of the gun. He knew that in the next few months, they would be moving back. He'd figure something out before then. He had to somehow lure her in without Kyo knowing.

He needed to do it within the early time of their arrival. He'd do a little detective work to get her cell phone number. But who to get it from? There were a lot of people he knew of. He could break into one of their phones and get it. He'd either have to break in somewhere, or meet with someone.

Suddenly, he knew who to get it from. Akito had files on every person in the family. If he could somehow sneak in her office, he could get information on the girl. He'd go next week…at night. Akito usually was out of her office by ten-thirty pm.

The only problem? He'd never broken in anywhere before. He'd have to do a lot of thinking and planning ahead before he'd go.

_Enjoy life while you can Tohru-san,_ he thought mockingly.

----

Ruuka walked briskly through the small town exploring. These few days living in the human world was different. She knew that everything was world's different than when she had died. She didn't plan being like this for long; just until it was time for Sara and Kasuke to go back.

Ruuka had an issue that she needed to solve while here, anyway. She had received word recently that one of her lower level shinigami was attacked by a pain demon. Nikki was her name. Normally demons didn't attack shinigami. They normally just attacked mortals.

She'd figure that out while she was here…or so she thought.

She walked into a small coffee shop craving a thick, creamy, mocha coffee. She made her way to the counter to order.

"Well, hello," said the man at the cash register. "Never seen you around here before."

"I just came here a few days ago."

The man was a little on the chubby side, but he had a cute face. He seemed very kind.

"Hm. I'm Soshi," he said with a grin. "Your name?"

"Ruuka," she said, finding it hard to hold back a smile.

"Ah. The name suits you. You really are beautiful," he told me with a wink.

_He's flirting with me,_ she thought. She felt her cheeks heat up. "Thank you. Um…"

"What would you like?" he looked at her, not wanting to take his eyes off her.

"M-mocha," Ruuka replied in embarrassment.

"My break is in just a minute. Do you mind if I sit and join you, Ruuka-san?" He asked.

_Sara, wait until I tell you what happened to me today,_ she thought. "No, not at all."

Before she realized it, she had been there at that coffee shop for four hours.

----

a/n: This chapter was a doozy on me. It was strangely exhausting to write; I have no idea why. I guess just so far, this had to have been the hardest chapter to write. Lol

Well, stay tuned for chapter 15!

God Bless!

-Takara-Star-Chan


	15. I Miss You

Marmalade

Chapter 15: I Miss You

By Takara-Star-Chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya

----

(5 weeks later, August)

Their relationship felt deeper and ever better than before. That vacation they had take to the onsen did Kyo and Tohru a lot of good. Ever since the vacation, they were in even greater spirits, and had even more energy. Which was a good thing. They both needed it. For Tohru, so far during the pregnancy, every thing was perfect. She spent a lot of time packing, and getting ready for the move in just a matter of weeks.

Kyo was working diligently in the dojo, teaching kids like crazy. He even found himself doing odd-jobs for a little extra money to help with the move. He needed to find a house when they moved back down.

At the moment, Kyo was in the dojo, helping Kayui put the equipment away after a long class. It had been a particularly successful day. The purple belt group finally got the hang of a twenty-minute horse stance…Without complaint.

He thought of this as a real milestone of achievement for them; especially in the area of maturity. Everything seemed to be going so well. Things were about to get even better. His cell phone then suddenly went off; playing the theme song of the _Death Note _anime. He pulled it out of his gii pocket and looked at the caller I.D.

Shishou.

He flipped it open, and answered it. "Hey, Shishou…"

Kayui looked over in curiosity, crossing his arms. He watched as Kyo's face broke into a surprised grin.

"Seriously? That's awesome!"

Apparently, that was some good news. Then Kayui watched as his face became a little pallid.

"Uh…that's great, Shishou. I'm happy for you."

They talked for a few more minutes, then hung up.

"What was that all about?" Kayui asked with a chuckle. "Well, first off…Shishou and Akito have a house for Tohru and I to live in. Second…" His face turned to dislike a little bit. "He's engaged to Hana Jima."

Kayui got a confused look on his face. "Who's Hana Jima?"

"One of Tohru's best friends," he replied, shaking his head. "She and Shishou have had a thing going for a while."

"Wait…how old is she?"

"Same age as Tohru and I."

"Well, that's interesting," Kayui replied, looking baffled.

"Yeah…It's just really awkward that she'll be my mom. I should probably go let Tohru know."

He then turned to walk upstairs.

When he made it to their room, Tohru was sitting on their bed, rolling newspaper around some fragile figurines she owned. She looked up and grinned at him.

"Hello, Kyo-kun."

"Hey," he said, sitting next to her. "You got a minute?"

"For you…I have more than a minute," she said, taking his hand. "I have two minutes."

"Huh?" He said in surprise.

Tohru giggled gleefully. "I'm joking, Kyo-kun. What is it?"

He chuckled, squeezing her hand. "First off, that was a good joke."

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

"You're welcome. I just got a call from Shishou. He said that he's found a house for us to live in. It's the same one we were living in before; but we can't move into it right away. Akito is getting renovations done on it."

Her eyes glimmered with excitement. "Oh wow! I can't wait!"

Kyo smiled, glad to see her happy; then he let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head. "Also…he and Hana Jima are engaged."

"Really?" Tohru's eyes became larger. Then she smiled again. "That's so wonderful I'll bet they're both really happy."

"Sounds like it. Shishou was really excited when he told me…as it should be." He closed his eyes, and rested his head in his hand. "If that's who he wants to spend the rest of his life with, I just have to respect that."

"You've grown up so much, Kyo-kun," Tohru told him, reaching up and touching his face. "You're definitely not the young man who used to get angry so easily anymore. I mean…I know it was because you struggled when it came to interacting with people. But it amazes me how different you are."

He blushed at her words. "Y-you've changed too. You're a lot more open about how you feel, and what you want. I'm glad that you open up to me like you do."

"You were the one that ultimately helped me with that, Kyo-kun. It's just…it was so freeing to know that someone really wanted to hear my complaints, and was okay with the 'ugly' side of me. I really didn't want anyone to see."

Kyo sighed. "You were the one that inevitably helped me from the beginning. I inevitably fell head first and knocked my brain into order…where it started working properly."

"Huh? I don't understand…"

"I mean 'fell' being that I fell head over heels for you…and my brain began to slowly follow." He laughed. "Now look at me…You made me start to go crazy."

Tohru laughed. "Well, if this is what 'crazy' Kyo is…I love it."

----

Arisa shook her head at her reflection. Just like Tohru, she was pregnant. She and Kureno were living in a small apartment outside of Kyoto. They wouldn't be there for long, though. Tohru would be moving back to the city soon; and so would they.

She picked up her brush, running it through her hair. She had to keep up with her appearance; because she had decided that she was going to pursue a modeling career…she just needed to figure out some gigs she could do while pregnant. Hey…maybe she'd get Tohru to do a little bit with her. That would be fun.

When she was finished primping, she made her way to the kitchen. She pulled out some curry to make for Kureno. He was out buying groceries. She thought he would like a hot meal when he got home. She had just got a slow cooker, and was quite eager to use it. She put in the curry, then some chopped vegetables, and rice. Then she set it on high.

Then she turned on the radio, and found a station that played American music. A rock song blasted through She picked up a spoon, and began to sing into it. Then she, started on some head bangs, and dancing around the kitchen. She was really rocking out. _The U.S. has some good music,_ she thought.

"_That's whatcha get when ya let your heart win…"_ Arisa sang at the top of her lungs. She continued with a lot of head bangs; jumping up and down; your general carrying on. All that primping on her hair was rather pointless by now. Finally, she began to spin like crazy. Then she bumped into something. She stopped, and looked up, seeing a baffled Kureno, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Uh…er...," she stammered, blushing. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough, Ms. Superstar," he said with a laugh. He set the groceries down on the table.

"Augh!" she began hitting Kureno in the back. "YOU are so horrible, Kureno! You should have told me you were there!"

He laughed again. "You would have hit me either way, sweetheart. Besides, you looked like you having fun. I didn't want to ruin it."

She turned away, crossing her arms. "Hmph. Thanks, I guess."

Kureno closed his eyes. "Is that curry? It smells good." He walked over to the slow cooker on the counter. "You're using the slow cooker I bought you. That's great. I can't wait to eat it."

"It's a recipe Tohru gave me," she said, taking his hand. "She made it once when I went to Shigure's old house once."

"Is she the one who taught you how to cook so well?"

"Hm. Kind of. But I also had to teach myself since my Dad was…you know. He couldn't cook a lick. I learned a lot in school too," she smiled up at him proudly. "But yeah…now that I think about it…Tohru did teach me a lot."

"Well, either way, you're good at it," he told her, squeezing her hand.

"Thanks," she told him.

About an hour and a half later, they sat down to eat.

"You said you were going to start modeling when we got back, right?"

"Yeah," she replied with a nod. "I just actually made an appointment today with a photographer. I need to get photos for a portfolio."

"What made you decide to do modeling?" he asked her curiously.

"Tohru actually mentioned it to me a few years ago. At the time I was really uncertain about it. But after a while, the idea grew on me." She smiled, taking a big bite.

"So, you think that this would be good for you, then Arisa?"

"Well, yeah. I'm the right height…and…I'm starting to really love the idea of fashion and clothing. Plus there's a real appeal to it…feeling sexy, confident, and beautiful." She laughed heartily.

"You are those things already…which I agree that it would be a good option," Kureno said, leaning in and kissing her cheek. "Which brings me to wonder…what our baby will be like. It'll probably be like you. I mean, the feisty side of you."

Arisa eyes got as wide as plates. "Oh no…that'll be interesting. To say the least…"

----

When Tohru saw the caller ID, she smiled. Grandpa. It had been a while since she had spoken to him.

Needless to say, this wasn't a "catch up" phone call. It was her aunt.

"Tohru," she said obviously crying. "I just thought that you needed to know. Father…he's…he's…"

"What is it?" Tohru asked in worry.

A sigh was heard on the other side. "He's suffered a major stroke. The doctor says he has at most, a week to live."

Tohru nearly fainted when she heard this. She grabbed the dresser in front of her to hold herself steady. "S-stroke?" her throat tightened.

"Yes. He's in hospice right now."

_Hospice._ Her aunt really wasn't joking. He was dying. Her grandfather…was dying. The prognosis of his condition broke her heart. He most likely wouldn't be around to meet his Great-Grandchildren.

A few minutes later, they both hung up. She felt her legs weaken, and she fell to her knees in tears. The sweet old man she loved dearly…was dying.

Kyo burst through the door, seeing her on the floor. Her rushed over to her. "Tohru? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"G-Grandpa," she sputtered out with tears. "He-he's dying!"

"Oh," he replied, shock filling through him. He looked down at the phone in her hand. She still hadn't closed it. Her aunt must have called her.

"What am I going to do?" she cried. "I though for sure that he'd be around for their birth!"

Kyou wrapped his arms around her. "There's nothing you can do. There isn't anything anyone can do," he whispered to her gently. "Life is just going to happen."

"I know…but it hurts!" Tohru whimpered.

He let her go, and touched her face. "We can leave early if you want. We can head back down today or tomorrow. We've got everything packed anyway."

Tohru nodded. "Okay."

----

Imoru made his way quietly through the dark hallway. When he made it to the end, where Akito's office was, he carefully slid the door open.

He stepped quietly to the filing cabinets across the room. He looked at the labels on each of them, and found one that said T-S. Opening it, he began flipping through each folder, looking for each name at the top; until he found the one that said,

_Tohru Sohma_

He read over the information, scanning it carefully. He found the girl's cell number. He smiled, taking her personal information out of the folder.

"I got you now, Tohru-san," he said with a laugh.

Then, he heard Akito's voice coming down the hallway. "Who's there?"

Imoru cursed under his breath, taking the page he needed. Then, he picked up a lamp, throwing it out the window. The glass shattered all over the place. Then he jumped out, running as fast as he could.

Akito, hearing the glass breaking, opened the door and stared at her office. Her window was completely shattered…and her filing cabinet open. She walked over to what appeared to be the only file taken out. She picked it up, reading over its contents.

"Oh no," she breathed. She swallowed hard. Someone had stolen Tohru's personal information from her. She wondered what it could possibly mean. Who ever it was must really have wanted to get a hold of the girl. She wondered if it was the same freakazoid from the New Year's party. Either way, something wasn't right her. Something was really wrong.

----

a/n: Sorry it took so long for me to put up this chapter. I had gotten a case of writers block…I know the ending…but it was just a matter of connecting events to the end. I don't want to jump to the end too soon, or too much later. But…I think I've got it figured out now.

For my readers of _Three Musketeers: Furuba Style_: I will be posting another chapter for this soon too. Again, I apologize for the delay.

I also want to let you all know that on Wednesday (9-30-09) I will be starting college classes. So, things may get a little slow again, but I won't stop writing. :)

God Bless!

Takara-Star-Chan


End file.
